Unbecoming
by mayghaen17
Summary: What do the Golden Boy and the Silver Serpent have in common? One Gryffindor Princess. And she has them both wrapped around her finger.
1. Reacquainted

**A/N: Welcome to my first (posted) Dramoine story! Originally this was going to be a 3 part story, but as of posting this, I'm working on chapter seven. I have no idea how long this is going to be.**

**That being said, this is more of a lemon-fest. Not all the lemons will be D/H.**

**ENJOY!**

**ONE**

One of the perks of leaving the Ministry was having to go to less events such as this one. She would much rather be at home reading a book in front of her fireplace than here. There was too much fake chatter as people exchanged pleasantries about the weather or whatever else they wanted to pass off as small talk.

Not for the first time, Hermione tapped her beaded bag with the undetectable expanding charm and wondered how soon was too soon to take the edge off_ her _way.

A serving tray floated through the air with champagne flutes and Hermione grabbed one immediately.

As usual whenever _he _entered the room, her body shuddered with anticipation. She took a deep drink from her glass, missing the days where alcohol actually did something to her system. On cue, the rest of the room took notice of his presence and all attention was focused on the entry.

Even after all these years, Harry Potter still wasn't comfortable with all the attention. He was much more accustomed to it, but he still wished he would be able to blend in freely like the rest of them. Of course, not many would ever guess that about him.

Hermione snorted at that thought and watched through the crowd as her long-time friend greeted those around him. She sipped at her flute as she watched the way his fingers slid across his wife's shoulders as he removed her coat. Even from here, she could feel them dancing across her own.

Gooseflesh prickled her skin and her gaze lifted slightly; brown eyes clashing with green.

Her breath caught in her throat as she nodded in greeting and then turned away. There was no rush in seeking him out. One way or another, their paths would cross. They always did.

In the meantime, they would both put on the same song and dance expected of them. He would spend most of his time with Ginny and the coordinators of the event. When his arrival wasn't the center of attention any more, he would slip away and she would follow.

Until that time, she decided she needed another hit. Hermione finished her glass and set it on whatever surface was closest to her. She turned in the direction of the loo, but stopped at the sight of Lavender.

"Her-Hermione," the other girl stammered.

"Mrs. Weasley," she greeted.

Once upon a time, the brunette before her was so jealous of Hermione that she nearly ended the Golden Trio by making Ron choose. In that same time, Hermione had been devastated. Now, Lavender was terrified of her; thinking she had stolen Ron away in the end. Hermione laughed inwardly every time. She had assured her time and time again that their departure had been mutual. That his being with Lavender while they were technically together was nothing.

He hadn't been the only unfaithful one.

"I didn't think you would come," she said weakly.

"I wasn't going to, but since it's a fund raiser for the Care of Magical Creatures, I figured I should finally show up to one. Kingsley asked me." Her eyes flickered towards the hallway, fingers tapping her bag. The potion was wearing off. "How are you?"

"I'm doing rather well, thank you."

Hermione took a moment to look at the deep ridges of fused flesh that ran the length of her face, neck, and disappeared into her neckline. A reminder of the war. "Whatever new potion they're trying, it's really working."

Lavender squirmed uncomfortably, but blushed a little at the compliment. "Thank you, Hermione. It really has helped. They weren't sure since it was… you know."

Greyback. A werewolf.

Of the survivors, Lavender was one of the extremely lucky ones.

"I'll find you and Ron later; I really need the loo, excuse me," she said and slipped through the rest of the crowd down the hallway to the bathrooms.

She forced herself to remain steady, but the moment the door was closed, she gripped her wand with trembling fingers and yanked open the beaded bag. She summoned her vial and brought it to her lips so fast it clanked against her teeth. She gulped it down greedily and sighed as it took effect.

She would have to worry about the fact that was her last dose tomorrow. This would at least get her through the night. And if it didn't, at least she had a little bit of Dreamless Sleep left for when she got home. Besides, if it didn't last through the night, she would have a bigger problem at hand.

She dropped the empty vial back into the bag and leaned against the counter after turning on the sink. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her vision had a golden haze at the edge and whenever she moved her body felt as though it were just gliding through the air.

If flying felt the way the potions did, she wouldn't mind it.

A small bit of laughter bubbled past her lips as she stared back at her reflection. If someone had told her a few years ago that she would be at a Ministry Gala addicted to potions and having an affair with her best friend, she would have never believed it.

She turned off the water and dried her hands. One last adjustment to her clothes and look at herself before the opened the door. However, instead of stepping into the hall, she found herself being ushered back inside the small room.

Harry latched the door behind him a second before she lunged forward. She pinned him between her body and the door. Her hands shot up to delve into his ever-messy brown locks, tugging his head down to her level. She mashed their lips together and hissed as his fingers dug so hard into her sides she was sure they would bruise.

She took his lower lip between her teeth and he groaned at the mix of pleasure and pain it brought. He pulled his head back and her lips simply trailed down his neck, nipping and licking until she found the sweet spot.

He licked his lips; the familiar taste of her favorite potion and his blood on his tongue. For a moment he worried about her, but his thoughts blurred as her hand cupped his swollen length over his clothes. "We have to hurry."

She nipped harder than before. "Don't we always."

"Hermione-"

"I know, I know," she said and made quick work of undoing his belt and fly. "Maybe we can do a round two tonight?" she whispered hopefully as she shoved his clothes down his legs, enjoying the way his cock twitched as she brushed it with her palm.

A startled cry escaped her lips as he spun her with such force it made her dizzy. He slammed her against the counter and reached for her skirt. She widened her stance as he bunched the material high at her waist. "Maybe," he muttered. She smirked at the catch in his breath when he discovered her lack of knickers.

She felt a finger slide between her folds and bit down on her bottom lip. Making sure she was sufficiently wet and happy with the results, he positioned himself just right and slammed himself into her. Hermione cried out; a sound that was stifled by his hand over her mouth.

They had been doing this long enough to know each other's bodies like their own. He would always bring her to oblivion and back in just a few strokes. No matter how much she wished he would take even a few extra moments, it was always rushed. But neither one of them ever left the encounters unsatisfied.

From her vantage point, she could see him pumping away at her from behind in the mirror. He looked up and caught her stare in the reflection. "Merlin, Hermione," he hissed, taking in the sight of her.

"Harry…"

His gaze never left hers as they both reached their peak.

He collapsed for a moment on her back, pressing her further against the counter. They both panted for air from their exertion. All too soon, he was pulling away from her. He used his wand to clean them both up and erase all evidence of their coupling. She used hers to conceal the bruise on his neck and the bite on his lip.

He cupped her face tenderly and kissed her in the same manner. "I'll try to slip away again if I can," he said, his forehead resting against hers. "But-"

"No promises, I know," she whispered.

He kissed her again and then ducked out of the loo leaving Hermione alone again. As always, she waited a few minutes; mostly to regain her composure; always thankful for the potion in her system. When enough time had passed, she left the room.

She considered mingling with the others, but the moment she left the hallway she was rewarded with Ginny's arm around Harry's waist. He caught her gaze only to quickly avert it. With that, she made her way to the bar.

Champagne was not going to cut it.

"Firewhiskey, double, neat," she barked to the woman behind the bar.

"Make that two."

Hermione turned her head to see Draco Malfoy fall into place at her side. He placed a few Galleons on the bar; enough for both glasses.

"Never thought you'd come to one of these again," she said.

"Hence the reason I need a double," he replied. "What's your reason?"

"I could tell you, but I'm afraid I'd have to Obliviate you right after."

"I thought as much."

The glasses appeared in front of them and they clinked them together before draining the first half. "How have you been?" he asked as they took up the barstools at the end of the bar.

"Can't complain too much. You?"

"People have told me I do complain too much," he said with a grin.

"How's Astoria?"

"Last I heard, not too bad. She and her husband live in South America now. I think."

"Her husband?"

He raised a pale blonde brow at her. "How long has it been since you and I saw each other last, Granger? Don't you ever read the Prophet?"

"I try my hardest to steer clear of that rubbish," she replied, taking a sip. "And last I saw you was your engagement party. To Astoria."

"Merlin, that was nearly three years ago."

She scrunched her face as she thought about it. "I guess it was." She finished the rest of her glass and signaled for another. "Makes sense. We're not exactly friends."

"We should change that."

Her eyes met his and saw a flash in those silvery orbs. "We sort of did."

He rolled his eyes and she let herself glance at his lips for a moment. "I don't know if being court ordered to attend my last year at Hogwarts with you as my tutor counts. No offense."

She waved her hand and finished the second glass. "You were the world's biggest prat, Malfoy, but you were never dumb. Compared to Ron and Harry you were a breeze to tutor. Besides, it was harder on me than you."

A moment passed between them as they remembered their year in close capacity. The war had changed them both. By the time they started and Hermione was told she was in charge of making sure he passed or he would go to Azkaban, she had already put aside her animosity for him. He had appeared to do the same.

They had more than once witnessed each other dealing with their own demons; neither of them ever bringing it up in the light of day.

He studied her as she played with her empty glass. There was something off about her. He had never pegged her for one to down liquor in quite such a manner. The faraway look in her eye made him aware there was more going on under that stony surface of hers.

"What do you say we get out of here and get reacquainted?" he offered. He hoped that by taking her out of this place it might ease her nerves.

She threw her head back and laughed. "That's your pick-up line?" she teased. "The legendary silver-tongued Draco Malfoy… You can do better."

"I assure you, Granger, if that was my intention, the line would have indeed been much better."

"Is that so?" She tipped her head to the side and gestured. "What would you have said?"

"There you are," came another voice.

Hermione stilled as Harry came over to them. His arm was linked with his wife's and they were beaming. "We came to see what was so funny," Ginny said, smiling at them.

"Ah, the Golden Boy himself!" Malfoy said, lifting his glass in a mock toast. "And the Weaselette."

"Draco," he greeted, an edge to his tone.

"Just catching up. Something from that last year at Hogwarts," Hermione said and chugged her third glass. She set it down rather harshly and got to her feet. She swayed, but Malfoy was there to catch her. His hand hit the small of her back and he took note of the look that passed between the Boy Who Lived and the Gryffindor Princess. He looked at Ginny to see if she noticed it, but it was clear that she hadn't.

"Malfoy and I were just leaving," she added, a slight slur to her words.

"Hermione-"

"We'll catch up at the Burrow next weekend for James' birthday," Ginny said, a touch of worry in her voice at seeing her friend this way.

"Of course. See you then." She exchanged a quick embrace with Ginny and a nod at Harry before turning to Malfoy. "Shall we?"

They gathered their coats at the door and he helped her into hers. He led her with his hand still on the small of her back to one of the phone booths and held it open for her. A few moments later they were greeted by the chilly night air and Hermione relaxed as much as he thought she was capable of.

"Where to?" she asked as they entered the streets of Muggle London.

Malfoy stopped and watched as she swayed on her feet. "Maybe we ought to get you home."

She rolled her eyes. "You're the one that suggested we should get reacquainted," she said, taking an unsteady step towards him.

He did nothing as she approached like a lioness stalking her prey. She reached up and wound his tie through her fingers, pulling him a little closer.

Curious as he was to see if she would follow through, he would never want to take advantage of her. With the amount of Firewhiskey in her system, he was asking for trouble. With his better judgement, he placed his hands on hers and smiled kindly down on her.

"That wasn't what I meant, Granger."

She stared up at him for a moment and then shrugged out of his grasp. "Suit yourself," she said and began to walk away from him.

"You'll get yourself home alright?"

"I always do," she called over her shoulder.

After another step, he heard the familiar pop of Apparition and in the blink of an eye, she was gone.


	2. Enigma

**A/N: This won't be like my usual work. No slow burn here!**

**TWO**

**Enigma**

Almost a week since the fund raiser at the Ministry had gone by. Six days to be exact. Each day he spent time wondering if Granger had made it home without splinching herself. He refused to let himself wonder if she went to seek another man's bed since he had denied her. More importantly, he refused to think about why he cared.

Needless to say, by the time Friday rolled around, he was more than ready to seek reprieve from the week at Theo's. His former classmate had been one of the few people from his year that not only went back for the last year to pass the NEWTS, but had come to be his best friend.

Up until the war was over, the only people he thought were friends were Crabbe and Goyle. He knew now that they were only his lackeys; not real friends. It was nice to have Theo in his life. The guy was shy and kept to himself, but he was always there to lend an ear when Draco needed a safe place to vent.

He knew going to Theo's meant seeing some people he would rather not have ever seen again. The main one being Pansy Parkinson. She had grown up quite a bit from their school days, but she still managed to retain some notion that they were meant to be together.

For a fleeting second, he entertained the idea of using her as a distraction to Granger.

"Merlin, I need a drink," he mumbled to himself, rubbing his palms over his face. He looked at the clock on his desk and leaned back in his seat. There was still an hour in the work day left, but a perk of being the owner was he could leave whenever he wanted to. He informed who he needed to on his way out and Apparated home.

It didn't take him long to get home and freshen up. The hot water of the shower felt good on his skin; the fat droplets cascading down his back. He had one hand on the wall with the nozzle, his head ducked forward. The water hit the spot on his neck and dispersed from there. His other hand rubbed at his shoulder as he thought of Granger for the hundredth time that afternoon.

He closed his eyes and remembered the way her fingers had curled around his tie; the desire in her eyes as she propositioned him. His other hand found its way to his rigid cock and he gave it a half-hearted stroke. He could recall, plain as day, the way her tongue darted across her lips to get every last drop of her Firewhiskey.

"Merlin," he whispered and continued to stroke himself.

He let his mind go through the scenario of what if he had brought her home. He imagined it was her hand wrapped around him now, sliding up and down. He swallowed hard at the thought of what her skin might taste like; knowing he would have sampled every part of her she offered.

His breath hitched and he adjusted his stance to make sure he didn't slip.

If had brought her home, he would have taken his sweet time with her, drawing out every touch until she was begging him to finish her. His hand tightened its grip as he imagined what her body would feel like as he buried himself deep within her walls.

It was over from there.

A few more strokes and he was spilling his seed.

He put his head against the stone wall of the shower and laughed bitterly. As if she would ever agree to come home with him. The only good thing to come of this was that he would be less inclined to seek Pansy in that manner.

He shuddered at the idea and finished his shower.

* * *

Theo always knew how to have a good time. He would invite just enough people to keep a healthy conversation up so that no one would get bored, but not too many to get out of hand. Among those people, it was always an interesting mix. Over the years, the group had changed. At first, it was mostly comprised of former Slytherins like themselves, but as Theo's job took him all over the world, the guest list opened too.

Often Draco never met the same person twice.

Pansy and Zabini were the only two that were frequent regulars aside from himself.

"How was the Gala?" Pansy asked from her spot next to him on the couch.

"Boring as usual," he said, sipping at his beer. "Just went long enough for people to notice me and make my donation to Kingsley."

"Did you bring a date?"

He shook his head. "And spark that tabloid headline? No thank you."

"I could have gone with you, Draco. You know I'm always down to be your plus one."

He barely noticed that she had moved closer to him or that her elbow came to rest on his shoulder. He could hear her going on about something, but he couldn't make out her words. His attention was on the small group of people that had just entered the room.

Hermione.

He watched her as she clutched her beaded bag; the same ratty one she had carried since their last year at Hogwarts. Her fingers thrummed against it nervously and she paced. He raised the bottle to his lips and continued to observe. There was something about her energy that was setting off warning bells.

Someone he hadn't seen before approached her and she nearly jumped him. With the man blocking his view, he could barely make out some sort of exchange and then before he knew it, they disappeared together around the corner.

He snapped back to reality as Pansy snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"I was talking to you," she said hotly.

"You always are, Pans."

He pushed himself up off the couch and walked away from her snorts of protest. He was glad she didn't follow him as he sought out Theo near where Granger had been.

"Was that Hermione Granger I just saw?"

He nodded as if it were the most natural thing in the world to have one of the Golden Trio in his house. "She stops by sometimes. She never really stays long though."

Draco looked around and took in the amount of liquor pouring freely as well as a few people with other substances of varying illegality. Most of the people his age had tried more than their fair share. It was only fitting giving what they had witnessed. He himself had had a dabble here and there; still did, but he found it best to deal with his demons while he was sober.

There had been enough masks in his past.

"And that guy she was talking to?" he asked, trying be as nonchalant as possible.

Theo's brow quirked up for a moment before he chuckled. "All these women who keep trying to get your attention and you're asking me about Granger? What's with you, mate?"

"Humor me."

He shrugged. "His name is Garold. He's my guy."

That wasn't what he expected at all. "Your guy…" he started. "As in-"

"That's the one."

Theo walked away at that moment to attend to someone calling his name. Draco simply stared down the hall as he tried to process what in the world would bring Hermione to seek out a dealer for illegal substances.

A few moments later, Garold came out of a room down the hall, but Hermione never followed. He watched as the dealer went about the room, catching up with other people, completely unaffected. Draco muttered a string of curses under his breath and made his way towards Granger.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see that she wasn't alone inside the room. There were a few people in various stages of ecstasy. A few didn't even acknowledge him, some nodded acceptance, but one did a double take.

Her brown eyes opened wide, but she didn't comment on his arrival. He said nothing as he took a seat on the floor next to her. Someone passed a vial to her and she took it tentatively. He could tell she wasn't sure if she wanted him to witness this side of her.

He took it from her and tipped it to his lips. The liquid was sweet with a smoky aftertaste, smoothly coating his mouth like honey. He could feel the warmth of its effects spread through his body quickly and then passed it back to her.

She continued to say nothing as she took a hit. He noticed she took enough for two people before passing it to the next person. She smiled at him and he only stared back at her. She wasn't anything like the bushy haired girl from their youth. This person next to him was a stranger.

The potion didn't last long once everyone had had a sip or two. One-by-one, the people began to clear out. Only when they were alone did he speak to her. "Never thought I'd be getting high with Hermione Granger."

She rolled her eyes and leaned back against the bed behind her. "If I had a Knut for everyone who's said that to me over the years I might as rich as you."

"Is that what you do in your spare time?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not my father. You're not even my friend for that matter. If you're just going to judge me please leave me alone."

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "I told you before, I'd like to be your friend. No judgement."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Because you look like you need one."

She snorted. "I need a lot of things. I need a way to skip tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

She sighed and squirmed to get comfortable. "James' birthday at the Burrow."

"Ah," he said. He could vaguely remember the red-head mentioning something about next weekend to her when they took off from the Gala. He shook his head. "And that's a bad thing? I thought people liked going to their friends' places?"

She sighed heavily and worried at her bottom lip. Draco looked away as he felt his cock twitch; wishing it was his lip between her teeth.

"Everyone's got someone and most of them have their own kids. Then there's me. No love life, no career, no kids."

"Who would have thought," he mused. "Hermione Granger; the black sheep of the Golden Trio."

She nudged him and then tried to get to her feet. She stumbled, but like last time, Draco was there to catch her. He pulled her up, but kept his arm around her waist. "Come with me tomorrow."

His laugh was deep and his body shook from the force of it. "I am not friends with those people. That is a giant no thank you."

"But as _my _friend…" she started, her hands resting on his chest.

"Oh, we're friends now, are we?"

She tapped his shirt before letting her hands slide up to rest on either side of his neck. "I'll make it worth your while."

His eyes darkened and his jaw ticked at the offer. He hardened all over again and wondered if she could feel it. "I'll go with you, but as friends. A lovely offer as it is, there's no need to trade those types of favors with me."

Her lashes fluttered and she swayed in his arms. He eyed her with concern as she shrugged her shoulders.

Whatever that potion had been, he was certain that wasn't the only one in her system.

"Will you let me take you home?"

She nodded and made a noise that he took for permission. He linked their arms together and led her through the hall towards the entry. He caught Theo's attention and waved goodbye. He knew Theo would take one look at Granger and know he was making sure he was safe. However, Pansy did not know and he smirked as he heard her screech of protest at Theo.

Not knowing where Hermione lived meant he couldn't Apparate them there. With her in no condition to get herself there in one piece, let alone both of them, he hailed a Muggle cab after several attempts to get an address from her.

She curled up against him in the back of the cab. He was mildly worried about the slightly comatose behavior she displayed, but glad that he was the one she was with. She had experienced enough trauma in this world, some of it at his own hand; he didn't need anyone else contributing to that.

Once at her place, he walked with her to her door and unlocked her door with his wand. The moment the door closed, she seemed to have come out of her trance a bit. She became coherent enough to step away from him. She still stumbled, but he refrained from reaching for her.

She kicked off her shoes and shucked her jacket before turning towards him. "You'll come tomorrow?"

He sighed and gave a nod. "What time should I pick you up?" he asked.

"Eleven, please."

"Do I need to bring anything?"

She smirked and shook her head. After a moment, she moved towards him again. This time she wasn't advancing for her prey and soon she was wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered against his chest.

"Just looking out for my friends."

She lifted her head and they both held still. Her eyes flickered to his lips and slowly, he felt himself moving in. Their lips met and she melted against him. His arms slid around her and drew her in. Their mouths moved slowly, both savoring the moment.

A hiccup from Hermione broke the spell and she stepped back. Nervous laughter came from both of them. "I guess that's my cue," he said, turning towards the door. "See you in the morning, Granger."

She simply waved at him and he heard the lock click into place once he was on the front stoop. He took a moment to let the whirlwind that was Granger sink in before Apparating home.


	3. A Dangerous Game

**A/N: no, Harry is not the bad guy...I just have plans ;)**

**THREE**

**A Dangerous Game**

Hermione had remained rooted to the same spot for quite some time after Malfoy's departure. Her finger tips touched her lips lightly as she replayed the kiss over and over again in her head. When she was able to move, she made her way towards her room, leaving a trail of her clothes on the floor behind her.

As usual, she tapped a small trunk in her bathroom that contained her potions and scrounged through the many vials for Dreamless Sleep. She swirled the contents and sighed at the near empty container. Time to stock up.

She finished it and tossed the empty vial back into the trunk, locking it with another tap of her wand. When she had first started taking Dreamless Sleep, it had worked instantly; like it was supposed to. Now, it might be an hour, sometimes two, before her eyes were even heavy enough to close.

After getting into bed and wrapping the sheet around her and stared at the ceiling. She thought of her interactions with Malfoy earlier and compared them to their last year at Hogwarts. She recalled the first time she had put a potion to her lips with the intention of feeling something different.

She couldn't remember who had given it to her, but she remembered sitting there debating on whether or not she wanted to go down that route. She remembered looking up and catching Malfoy's heated gaze. He had Pansy Parkinson draped around him and she quickly looked away.

Her eyes closed and she tipped the vial to her lips.

Bliss.

She laughed at her younger self. She had been such a lightweight in the beginning. She had barely used any at Hogwarts for fear of getting caught and wanting to pass her NEWTS with flying colors. It wasn't until her relationship with Ron started to take a turn and the one with Harry changed that the potions really started to help.

She groaned at the thought of Harry.

Neither one of them had meant for it to happen. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had all moved in with Harry at Grimmauld after the war. After Hogwarts, she found that Ron spent his time away from the office drowning himself in Firewhiskey. He was either pissed or sleeping it off. Ginny had joined the HollyHead Harpies right after the war and was never home. It was normal for the two of them to be alone. Harry was the only real person she could talk to. She tried to let Ron in, but it never felt right.

After many a night of leaning on each other, things escalated.

One night everything had changed.

The next time Harry approached her, it was to apologize, but she had been the one to tell him it didn't matter if they had significant others. She just wanted him. It had continued ever since.

And no one knew.

Normally at night, she would only think of Harry as she waited for the Dreamless Sleep to take effect. Normally she would both look forward to a gathering of friends and family; where so many people wouldn't miss two sneaking off…

But her thoughts surprised her as they shifted to Draco Malfoy. She thought of the way his eyes burned into hers all those years ago. The way he had sat with her earlier and the way he had kissed her so softly. No one had ever kissed her like that.

Like that was all they wanted.

It made her feel different; powerful.

Her cheeks flushed and she sighed as her eyelids began to droop. She would see him again soon. The feeling of a thousand butterfly wings in her belly carried her off to sleep; thoughts of silver eyes at the back of her mind.

* * *

With five minutes to spare before Malfoy was to arrive, she dug through her potions. She could feel the panic setting in when she discovered her favorite was depleted. She cursed herself for being such an idiot and using what she bought the night before. Sharing with everyone in the room.

In fact, most of the vials were empty and with less than a minute to spare, she knocked back a swig of Pepperup and Draught of Peace. Neither did anything for her anymore individually, but together they took the edge off. It would have to do for today.

A knock rapped at her front door and she smirked. Draco Malfoy was nothing if not prompt.

She used her wand to unlock the door and open it for him. "Be out in a minute!" she shouted and heard the door close again.

"Take your time."

Hermione put the concealment charm on the trunk after locking it and then paused in front of the mirror. She pulled at her clothes to make sure she was presentable. It was a simple dress with sleeves she had altered to be long to cover her scar and a skirt that came to her knees. Her favorite ankle boots were in the living room.

Her cheeks flushed scarlet as she remembered that her knickers from last night were on her living room floor. She wondered if Malfoy had noticed. Wondered if he was imagining what she looked like in those knickers.

And what she looked like without them.

She shook her head and put a few final touches to her messily pulled back hair and added another touch of gloss to her lips. As ready as she was going to be, she left the safety of her bedroom and made her way down the hall.

When it came to Malfoy, Hermione had only allowed herself a fleeting glance here and there. As he came into view, it was impossible to tear her gaze away. He was wearing black trousers, perfectly tailored as always and a navy button down. The sleeves were rolled up and Hermione was able to fully appreciate the lean muscles of his arm.

She swallowed thickly as she let her gaze travel unabashedly from his polished loafers, to his legs, the way the shirt clung perfectly to his torso; her fingers itching to touch him, up to his face. He had always had good looks, but he had certainly grown into them. Chiseled, lean, and reeking of sin.

"Are you done ogling me, Granger?"

Her gaze snapped up to his and she blushed. "Not really, no. Could you turn around for me so I can get the full view?"

His eyes darkened with lust and he smirked.

"You'll have to work for that," he teased.

They both laughed and it was then that Hermione realized both sleeves were rolled up. Her gaze dropped to his left arm. She moved forward quickly and took his arm in her hands, her fingers gliding over his skin. "You were able to remove it?" she asked, her voice full of hope.

He shook his head with dismay and saw her deflate.

"Make-up, actually. Lots of it. Concealment charm helps it stick and I lock it into place." Normally he would just wear sleeves and on bold days he wouldn't give two shits about who saw it, but he wasn't about to sport the Dark Mark at the Weasley homestead.

He wanted to pull away from someone so close to the worst part of his past, but he enjoyed the way her fingers grazed his skin. He'd never let anyone touch that part of him. He clamped down on his disappointment when her hands dropped back to her side and she took a half step back.

"Did you sleep alright?" he asked, searching her face.

She only shrugged and went to retrieve something from her kitchen table. "Dreamless Sleep helped a bit."

"Addictive stuff."

"Malfoy-"

"Not judging. Just stating a fact."

She sighed and dug through the bag to make sure the card and all pieces of the present were there. When she was sure that she had everything, she made her way back to him. "Ready?"

He looked nervous and raked a hand through his blond hair. Hermione bit her lip as she fought the urge to do it herself; to find out tug his head back and place her lips around the skin of his throat. "Depends, you got anything to take the edge off?"

"Sorry, Malfoy. I was an idiot and shared my stash last night with everyone. Looks like we're going sober." As sober as she had been in some time anyway.

"Floo or Apparition?"

"Apparate," she replied. "Not sure who's using the Floo."

He nodded and extended his arm for her to take. She slid her arm through his and thought about the Burrow. With a pop, the air around them left and they were hurtling through time and space, compressing together as if made of one.

They both let out a deep breath when they landed at their destination, but he never let go of her. When the momentary dizziness passed, she nodded towards the Burrow a quarter mile down the road. He waited for her to initiate their way, but she didn't move.

He disentangled himself from her and took the bag from her hand. He set it on the ground at their feet and then reached up to cup her face. "I'm not even going to pretend to understand anything and I'm not judging, but I'm here for you, Granger. Whenever you want to leave, we will."

She stared up at him; a thousand thoughts swirling through her mind. They barely knew each other, but here he was. He had come to the Burrow for her. She gave a little nod of her head and he leaned in to kiss her lips.

A pop of Apparition sounded and they stepped away from one another.

"Oh, hello Hermione," came a dreamy voice. The turned to see Luna with Neville at her side holding a rather large gift. "Draco Malfoy, what a surprise."

"Longbottoms," Malfoy greeted, turning his head to each of them.

"Nice to see you," Hermione said, stepping forward to hug Luna and waved at Neville.

Nerves firmly in place, the four of them made their way towards the Burrow.

Over the years the Weasley family had expanded quite well. Molly and Arthur had been blessed with several grandchildren and they all knew there were more to come. No longer able to host parties inside, they always had an immaculate set up in the yard. It wasn't noticeable until one stepped through the wards of the property.

The moment they crossed that threshold, the sound of kids laughing and playing overwhelmed her senses. It appeared as though most everyone had arrived and everywhere she looked were people she loved.

And then there was _him_.

She saw him speaking to Molly with James in his arms.

Her breath caught in her throat as Malfoy's breath tickled her neck. She hadn't realized he had dipped his head to her ear. "This was a bad idea," he whispered.

She shivered, gooseflesh prickling her skin as Harry's green eyes found hers. He smiled for exactly half a second before he realized who was standing beside her. His gaze hardened as his lips set into a thin line before he averted his gaze.

The butterflies in her stomach multiplied.

From the realization Harry was jealous to the way Malfoy's hand on the small of her back made her feel, Hermione smirked at the throbbing ache between her thighs.

She cleared her throat and turned her head to Malfoy; her lips centimeters away from his. "I beg to differ," she whispered and enjoyed the way his body tensed beside her.

She slid her hand down to thread her fingers with his and propelled them both forward. The closer they got, the more heads turned in their direction. Soon all adult chatter seemed to stop, but they continued until they reached Molly. Harry was there, his body rigid as he tried to control his emotions.

Molly broke the ice first, by taking Malfoy's hands in hers and smiling warmly. "Welcome to the Burrow, Draco."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

She laughed and waved her hands at him. Then turned to the rest of the crowd. "It's rude to stare!" When the chatter picked up again, she embraced Hermione. "The past is in the past, Draco. Any friend of Hermione's is a friend of ours."

"Hope it's okay I crashed your party little man," Malfoy said to James.

"Go find your cousins, James," Harry said as he set his son on the ground. "Didn't realize the two of you were friends," refusing to look at Hermione.

"It's a work in progress," he said.

"Oi, Malfoy! There you are you sly dog you." George walked up to the them with a smile on his face and clapped a hand on Malfoy's back. "I know this isn't office hours, but do you mind if I bend your ear a bit?"

"I've told you time and time again, Weasley, I am not helping you with your prank potions." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I thought I made that clear by not accepting your requests for a meeting."

"And I'm seizing the moment. You're in my house now," he said, eyes dancing with mischief. "Do you mind if I borrow your bloke for a moment, Mione?"

"He's all yours," she purred, smirking as Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her.

"Then you won't mind helping me inside for a moment," Harry suggested.

This was what she had come here for, but as Malfoy's gaze burned into her, she reconsidered for a moment. However, that moment was short lived as George stole him away under protest and Hermione nodded and followed Harry inside.

As usual with these gatherings, the cramped interior of the Burrow meant people usually only came in when they needed the loo or a break from the noise. It was easy for them to slip away and up the stairs until they came across the first bedroom.

He slammed the door shut behind him and after casting silencing charms, he simply glared at her. "Malfoy? Really, Hermione?"

She attempted to remain unaffected and studied her nails. She wished she felt as confident inside as she projected. Inside she was a mess.

His jaw ticked before he launched himself at her. He had one hand crushing her hip while the other sank into her hair and yanked her head back. A yelp escaped her lips as she laid her hands on his chest.

"You shouldn't be with him."

"You're jealous."

She smirked in victory as his eyes blazed like emeralds in the sun.

Without warning, he shoved her to his knees before him, another yelp tumbling from her lips. A moment later she found his cock in her mouth and she hummed around it. His hand fisted her hair as she let her tongue slide along his length, drawing him deeper into her throat.

A moan accompanied a shudder as her head bobbed back and forth. She had one had massaging his balls while the other wrapped around the base of his shaft. He closed his eyes as the warmth of her mouth drew him closer to the edge. His hand in her hair pulled forward and he moaned again at the sound of her cough when he hit the back of her throat just right.

When she pulled back to take a breath, he pulled her to her feet and claimed her lips. He could taste himself as his tongue harshly delved into her mouth.

They were moving again and Hermione found herself straddling Harry on the cot in the corner. She lifted her hips and rubbed his length between her folds, coating them in the wetness that pooled there. She lowered herself and he entered her with a groan. She tossed her head back and rode him; his hands gripping her thighs as he bucked wildly beneath her.

In a few short strokes, Hermione felt him twitch inside her followed by the familiar sensation of his seed warming her; spilling onto her thighs. It spurred her own need for release and she ground against him again. She closed her eyes as she could feel it building, taking her higher and higher.

But it never came.

A strangled cry came tumbling from her instead of a satisfied one as Harry shoved her off of him and pinned her beneath him. His eyes were blazing with victory as she lifted her hips; her lips parting ready to beg for him to be inside her again.

"You're mine, Hermione," he growled. "And you need to remember that." She watched in a daze as he got up and cleaned himself off with his wand before redressing. "If you need release, you can ask your new lover," he taunted.

And then he was gone.


	4. No Regrets

**A/N: And here we go!**

**FOUR**

**No Regrets**

It seemed like ages had gone by before Granger rejoined his side. First, he had spotted Potter by himself. The Golden Boy looking smug as he glanced at Draco. He ignored him, but couldn't do the same for the feeling of anger that washed over him. His eyes darted to the door of the Burrow, but Hermione was nowhere in sight.

It was a few minutes later that she emerged and he could tell immediately something was off. She looked an equal mixture of dazed, confused, and angry. She came to stand next to him and his brow quirked up as she jumped from the touch of his hand at her back.

"So, we can set up a formal meeting then?" George asked hopefully.

Draco's gaze slid to the man before him and sighed. "You get one shot. Monday, ten sharp."

"You won't regret it," he promised and then walked away before Draco could change his mind.

"You alright?" he asked.

Her eyes narrowed for a moment, but then nodded. "How was your talk with George?"

He noticed the way her hands picked at her skirts and that she kept her gaze turned towards the grass. He reached up to touch her chin and lifted it so he could see her. She was on edge; whether from the potions or something else, he wasn't entirely sure.

"Care to show me to the loo? Last thing I need is to wind up lost in the..." his gaze flickered toward the Burrow. "house," he finished.

She shied away from his touch and turned towards the house again, the sway of her hips beckoning for him to follow.

She led him through a very narrow yet impossibly long hallway and up a short rickety flight of steps before leaning against a picture clad wall, gesturing towards the door opposite her. He knocked to make sure it was unoccupied and when he was sure, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside.

"What's with you, Granger? You come in here with Potter and now you're-" He stopped short as her eyes flashed, indicating he was very close to home. "What did he give you?"

"What I deserved."

He wasn't sure what to make of that answer. "What the hell does that even mean?"

Her defenses raised and she seemed to snap back into reality from her daze. "Nothing. We were just talking."

"It's dangerous to mix potions, Granger."

She placed her hands on her hips and he swallowed as his pants shrunk. "I'm fully aware of what potions can and can't do. People seem to forget I got all the top marks."

"Not in potions," he boasted, the corners of his lips tugging into a smirk. "I believe I bested you in that department."

She bristled and he chuckled at the rise he got from her. "I don't need a lecture about how I spend my free time. You don't know me. Besides, you were right there with me yesterday."

"I've indulged a time or two, true, but I know my limits. Something you don't, apparently."

"You can go if you want, Malfoy. This isn't working," she said and shoved past him for the door.

He moved with precision and held the door closed with one palm flat against it. There was a moment neither of them said or did anything before he cupped her elbow and turned her to look at him.

"I'm sorry." She softened a bit at his apology and offered a nod of acceptance. "You're right, I told you I wouldn't judge, but I just want to make sure you're okay."

It was quite obvious that she wasn't, but currently, she wasn't his to save. And it unnerved him that he wanted that to change.

"Why do you keep rejecting me?"

His mouth had suddenly dried completely.

"I don't want to be another excuse for whatever level of self-loathing you're on right now. I'm tired of women allowing me into their bed for the night only to realize what they've done when the potions wear off."

He pushed himself away from her and closed his eyes. He hadn't ever said those words aloud before, but now they were out there. They hung in the air between them, thickening it.

"No one's ever kissed me like you did before."

He looked at her again, puzzled by her words.

"As if you didn't have anywhere else to be."

Something in her words made his anger flare up at the thought of people using her. He deserved it; she didn't. She deserved someone who worshipped her. He wondered how many partners had come and gone leaving her wanting more, but only taking what they wanted. He reached for her hands and leaned in close to her ear.

"I'm not going anywhere."

As his lips moved to claim hers, a knock sounded on the door. "Oi, hurry up in there lovebirds!" came George's voice.

Granger's face turned a fascinating shade of scarlet as she dropped her head to his shoulder and chuckled. "Well that's unfortunate timing."

George knocked again.

"I really do have to use the loo," Malfoy said, gesturing for her to turn around.

"You can't be serious."

He shrugged and turned towards the toilet. She heard the zipper fall and turned around, arms crossing over her chest. She sighed and waited for him to finish. After he washed his hands, she opened the door to George wearing that large grin of his.

"You couldn't have picked a bedroom, yeah?" he asked as he winked and darted past them for the loo.

"Shall we?" he asked, gesturing towards the door down the hall that led outside. She didn't say anything as she nodded while slipping her hand into his.

* * *

Her mood seemed to have improved throughout their time at the Burrow. There was still something that had her on edge, but it seemed to have subsided a little. By the time they had come back out to the lawn, lunch was being served. Before they knew it, the cake was being cut and presents were being opened.

And just like that, it was time to take their leave.

"Thank you, everyone!" Ginny beamed brightly. "James, can you say thank you?" she asked the little boy on her lap.

"Thank you!" he said, bouncing a few times. His eyes were focused on the pile of new toys in his possession.

Draco watched as Hermione began to help Molly clean up and he joined in. Once the bulk of things were done, Granger said the words to get them permission to take off. They made their way to the edge of the property and both breathed a sigh of relief.

"See, that wasn't so bad after all," he said, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear.

She shrugged. "Went about how I expected it to."

He pulled her closer to him and used his magic to Apparate them away. When the world righted itself again, he realized he had taken her to his flat. "Sorry, automatic. Let's try again."

She pulled herself out of his grasp and shook her head. "If you're okay with a visitor, I don't have any other plans for the day."

He spread his arms wide. "Make yourself at home. Would you like something to drink?"

"Water please."

"Coming right up."

He walked to the kitchen and got them both some water, happy that she chose this over alcohol. He liked sober Granger. When he returned, she had indeed made herself comfortable by setting into a corner of the couch.

"No house elves?"

"Not here. The only ones still bound to the Malfoys are at the Manor." He rushed on as her lips parted in protest. "The others were freed upon my acquittal. They were freed too, but chose to stay. The Manor is their home too you know. A lot of them were born and raised there."

"Fair enough," she said and chugged her water.

He watched her down most of the contents of her glass and glanced down as she curled her legs up under her. Her skirt had ridden up her thighs until it was basically non-existent. His gaze lingered on her are skin before snapping back up to her face where she was watching him.

"I wouldn't…" she started, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips. "Regret you."

He didn't say anything as he got to his feet. He held his hand out to her and she didn't hesitate to take it. He silently led her down the short hall to his bedroom and stopped at the side of the bed he normally slept on.

He cupped her face and softly laid his lips over hers. He wanted nothing more than to shuck all of their garments off with a flick of his wand, but he refrained. Instead, he was determined to know every inch of her body; no matter how long it took.

He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue delve into her mouth to dance with hers. Her fingers reached up between them and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. She had made quick work of the first two before he gently removed her hands.

She tried it again, and he removed them once more. He pulled away with a chuckle and tsked her. "Do you suddenly have somewhere to be, Granger?"

"No."

"Then quit rushing me."

Fire ignited in those chocolate depths of hers. He knew it was going against her Gryffindor nature to take orders, but she was nothing if not stubborn.

He kissed her again, but only for a moment before he let his lips slide to the side of her mouth. He planted little kisses down the column of her throat and smirked as her head fell back with a breathy moan. He let his hands slide down her body until they reached the hem of her dress.

For a moment she stiffened and placed her right hand over her left forearm. He knew what was there. _Mudblood_. He swallowed thickly as he forced the sounds of her screams away from his thoughts. He held her gave for a moment, hoping to reassure her that she was safe.

He tugged again at her hem and pulled it over her head and moaned himself as he found no knickers underneath. As the dress landed on the floor behind her, he reached for her arm and gently traced around the marred skin. He placed his lips over and she shuddered.

He then moved his attention back to exploring the rest of her body. She shivered beneath his touch as his tongue darted out to taste her. His hands began to roam her body. One slid over the curve of her backside while the other cupped an ample breast, flicking the nipple between his fingers.

Lower he went with his kisses. He trailed a path between her breasts and around them each in turn. She moaned as he let his mouth close over a swollen nipple, lightly pinching it between his teeth. Her knees buckled and he simply moved them to the bed to cushion her fall.

He positioned her so that her knees bent slightly with her heels resting by her ass and wet his lips with his tongue as he thought about them being draped over his shoulders soon. He smirked down at her hungrily and lowered himself, wedging himself between her thighs.

She ground her head against his pillows while one hand fisted his sheets, the other squeezing at one of her breasts. He took his time kissing, licking, and nipping at her thighs, moving from one to the other in no particular rhythm.

When he had tortured himself enough, he finally let his eyes fall upon the apex of her thighs. Her folds were already glistening for him and he allowed himself to taste her. She arched into his face as his tongue slipped between her nether lips and slowly moved from one end to the other. At the end was her clit pulsing and calling out for his touch. He sucked it between his teeth and she cried out.

He continued at a leisurely pace. He knew she was close already; he could tell by the tremble in her thighs. He was determined to draw it out for her. He held nothing back but his pace and after a few more laps at her clit, she was coming undone around him.

As it came to an end, she started to scoot up, but Draco pulled her back into place. His index finger slipped inside her body and she immediately clutched at him, trying to draw him in further. "Malfoy," she hissed, her body writhing with need.

He leaned in and tasted her again. He added a second finger and moved them in rhythm with his tongue. It wasn't long before she arched off the bed so hard, he thought he would be launched to the floor. He held on and continued to do so until her thighs fell away from his ears.

He pushed himself back and stared down at her as he wiped his chin of her juices and licked his fingers clean. Unable to wait any longer, he uttered a few choice words and in the blink of an eye his clothes disappeared.

She reached for him and drew his body over hers. He kissed her wildly, unleashing unbridled passion. She moaned at the taste of herself on his lips and reached between them to wrap her hand around his length. She rubbed him between her dripping folds and raised her hips invitingly.

He pushed himself back on his knees and in the next instant, slid himself deep inside her. Merlin, he had never felt anything more luxurious in his entire life. He gave himself a moment to savor the way her walls clenched around him and for her to adjust before he hooked his forearms under her knees and set a pace he wasn't sure he could maintain for very long.

At first, he pulled all the way out and sank all the way in, getting deeper with each thrust. After a few of those, each stroke picked up speed and before either of them knew it, they were both goners.

He had intended to give her another orgasm before he came, but as she hit her breaking point, her body tightened and forced him along for the ride.

He collapsed on top of her and nuzzled at whatever bit of skin he could reach. When he regained his composure, he moved enough to capture her lips and felt her cry of surprise when he entered her again.

"You thought we were done?" he questioned as she dug in nails into his back. He laughed in her ear and teased her lobe. "We're just getting started."


	5. Take a Hit

**FIVE**

**Take a Hit**

Her sense of the smell was what finally roused her from sleep. She recognized the delicious scent of bacon, eggs, and toast wafting down the hall from the kitchen and her stomach growled in response. Slowly, she pushed herself into a sitting position and opened her eyes.

Panic surfaced for a moment at the unfamiliar room, but quickly quelled as the memories of last night came to the surface. An ache throbbed between her legs and she wondered how on earth she was ready for more. She smiled as she inhaled the scent that was Draco on the sheet.

She stilled as another realization hit her.

She had slept here.

Actually slept.

No potions.

She couldn't recall the last time she'd been able to achieve that.

Propelled out of bed by another fierce growl of her stomach, Hermione made her way to the adjoining bathroom and relieved herself before freshening up. She spotted a black robe near the shower and grabbed it in lieu of her dress before leaving the bedroom in search of food.

Malfoy was at the counter while the Prophet while his magic continued making their breakfast. There was a cup of tea along with cream and sugar on the table meant for her and she smiled. She took in the sight of him with only a well-worn pair of silk lounging pants barely hanging off his hips. His hair was a tousled mess and his chest was bare. Her eyes followed the thin patch of darkened blonde hair until it disappeared beyond the waistband of his pants.

"Good morning to you too," he greeted.

She blushed, but took her time in bringing her gaze upwards to meet his.

"Morning," she replied as she crossed the room.

He set the Prophet on the counter and returned her embrace when it came. His lips sought hers and she melted into him. "Do you have plans for the day?"

"I'm afraid I do, but I do have a little time before."

"Oh," she muttered and clamped down on the thought of being alone again.

"If it were anything other than time with my mother, I would have cancelled it already."

She laughed and pulled away to get her tea. "Give her my best," said, stirring in a dash of cream and two lumps of sugar.

He turned his attention to the food in order to plate it up for the two of them. Hermione watched him while she sipped at her tea, focusing on his muscles as he moved about.

"Knut for your thoughts?"

She jumped as he set a plate down before her and took the seat next to her. No one had spent this much time with her; least of all Harry. Each and every one of her bedmates had taken what they wanted and left when they got it. No one had ever taken their time with her the way he had throughout the night.

"Thank you for letting me stay over."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't?"

She stilled for a moment and took a sip of her tea. His hand covered hers and only after a deep sigh did she dare look at him.

"Chivalry really is dead," he said remorsefully.

"When do you have to leave?" she asked, picking up her fork to dig into her plate.

He glanced a clock on the wall off to the side and sighed. "Too soon, I'm afraid. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you like, Granger. I just don't know what time I'll be back."

"Thanks for the offer, but I should probably head home anyways."

There was a strange pit of dread in her stomach at the idea of leaving. It was a fluke to have run into him at the Gala only a week ago and an even bigger coincidence that he was at Theo's the other day, but she wasn't sure when she would see him again. Did he even want to see her again now that he had had her?

"Why don't you meet me outside the Leaky tomorrow at five?"

Her heart nearly stopped at his words. It took a moment for them to sink in.

"You want to see me again?" she heard herself ask.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked, smirking devilishly at her.

"I thought… It's just…" Try as she might, the words escaped her.

"Did you not hear me clearly last night, Granger?" he asked, taking her hand and raising it to his lips. "We're just getting started." She shivered and he placed a kiss to the back of her hand to seal the promise.

When he let go of her hand, he did a double-take at the clock again. "Shit," he mumbled and crammed manner-less sized forkfuls of eggs into his mouth. He got to his feet and placed a kiss to her forehead after swallowing his food. "Take your time and eat. I need to shower. I'll be right back."

Hermione watched him race off towards his bedroom and sighed. She had only taken another mouthful of her breakfast before she heard the water to his shower turn on and a smirk took hold of her lips.

She made her way back to the bedroom and discarded the robe on her way into the bathroom. His shower was a stone walk in, complete with a bench. There wasn't a door or a shower curtain, just a cornered entrance like a sauna.

He jumped under her touch and turned to smile at her. The water was hot and steamy around them and Hermione enjoyed the way it sizzled on her skin. She explored the hard planes of his torso before letting her fingers wrap around his already growing length. He sought her lips, but groaned as she sank to her knees before him.

He sucked in a breath as her tongue darted out to trace the head of his cock. She had one hand wrapped around the base of his shaft while the other rested on his thigh for balance. When she lapped up the first pearlescent drop of precum, her lips parted and he sank into her throat. She hummed around him as he twitched inside her mouth.

Hermione mimicked his ministrations on her from their first round. For the most part, her pace was slow as she bobbed back and forth. She went back and forth between her mouth and tongue, even sucking in her cheeks to pull him in further.

"Granger-"

She knew that tone and brought her hand from his thigh to his balls. She began to massage him and felt one of his hands sink into her hair to ground himself. With a well-timed hum, his body heaved and his seed spilled down her throat. She swallowed him down without thinking and waited until he was completely done before pulling back and getting to her feet.

He shoved her up against the stone wall, the coolness contrasting sharply with the heat of the water. His lips crashed down on hers and he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him. One of his arms rested under her ass to hold her steady while the other he used to lean himself against the wall.

Her head slammed back against the wall as he drove into. Her vision swam, but the pain was quickly replaced with her own growing need for release. His head tipped back in ecstasy and she took the opportunity to nuzzle his throat; suckling at his skin as hard as she could. Her body began to tremble and after another thrust or two, they followed one another into oblivion.

When their breathing regulated, he pulled back just enough for him to slip out of her and her feet to return to the ground. He kissed her soundly and then ran his hands carefully over the back of her head. "Are you alright?"

"Wasn't the first time," she said with a laugh.

"Definitely not the last," he guessed, dropping a quick kiss to her temple. "You're welcome to clean up with me since you're already _wet_." His cock twitched, signaling he was ready to go again and she swore she heard him whine low in his throat. "I really do need to go."

"I know," she said and handed him the soap.

They took turns washing each other off. She enjoyed the way he took his time with her even though he had somewhere to be. He even took tender care to wash the slur on her arm; making her feel vulnerable all over again. When they were done and out of the shower to dry, she thought about their plans for the next day. "So, dinner at the Leaky tomorrow?"

"No, we're going to meet at the Leaky. Don't worry about the rest; just show up."

Excitement coursed through her as she sought out her discarded dress from the floor. "No hints?"

"Only because I haven't figured it out yet." When he was done getting dressed, he kissed her again and sighed. "I mean it. Stay as long as you like, Granger. I adjusted my wards to allow you to Apparate in and out; invited or not. If you're not here when I return-"

"Leaky. Tomorrow. Five sharp," she repeated and he smirked.

With a torn look, he let his magic work and with a pop, he was gone.

The fact that he trusted her alone in his private residence made it that much harder to resist the urge to snoop. Forcing that curiosity deep, deep down, she returned to the kitchen to finish her breakfast. She grabbed for the book on the table, surprised to find it was a Muggle one, and opened to a random page.

She sat there for awhile, reading and sipping at her tea. When she grew tired of that, she decided to clean up the kitchen, taking therapy in the scrubbing of dishes. Finished with that, she took a look around and decided to head home.

The moment she landed in her living room the quiet feeling in her soul vanished. The resolve to stay sober waned as she realized it had been more than twenty-four hours since her last hit. She had raided the cabinet in the bathroom after Harry took off and downed whatever she could get her hands on.

She dug through her small trunk to find any vial at all that had something inside of it. She didn't care what it was or what she mixed. She just needed a hit. She continued to knock back sip after sip until she got the desired effect.

It hit her like the Whomping Willow.

As if every single branch came down on her at once.

The room spun and she closed her eyes. She could feel the cold tile of her floor against her back as she stared at the ceiling. Her vision clouded and that was it; she was lost to the potion.


	6. One Drink

**SIX**

**One Drink**

Hermione had woken herself by choking on vomit.

After managing to roll on her side before she asphyxiated, her stomach emptied on the tile of her bathroom floor. She scrounged around for her wand and cleaned up, but then continued to lay on the floor for some time afterwards. Whatever she had mixed together had gotten her high, but it was leaving her in a very low state now that it was working its way out of her system.

She managed to pull herself into a sitting position against her counter and panted from the exertion. She then used her wand again to summon some aspirin and a bottle of water. She had always marveled at Muggle medicine's ability to ebb her hangovers from even the vilest of mixtures.

Had she been her younger self, she would have spent as much energy as she had researching why that was.

But that version of herself was long gone.

When it kicked in, she managed to get herself into her shower and clean up. She could still feel the lethargy clinging to her bones, but as time ticked by and her meeting with Malfoy approached, the better she felt.

She stood in front of her closet and looked around. She didn't have that many options when it came to clothes; maybe it was time for something new. She grabbed a cream-colored blouse, tucked it into a black pencil skirt, and shoved her feet into her favorite ankle boots. It was only half past two; plenty of time to do some shopping at Diagon before needing to meet Malfoy.

"Diagon Alley," she said as she tossed Floo powder at her feet.

Her initial desire was to head right to Flourish and Blotts, but she knew if she stepped foot inside she wasn't even sure she would make it to the Leaky on time. With a heavy sigh, she turned in the direction of the nearest clothing shop.

There hadn't been anything she liked at the first one, or the second, and by the time she arrived at the third one, she was ready to give up. She hated shopping for clothes.

"Hermione?"

Her hand stopped cold on a dress at the sound of Ginny's voice. She put on a friendly smile and turned to see the red-headed witch behind her. They moved forward to embrace and then stepped back.

"Hey, Ginny."

"Have you just started looking?" She nodded and Ginny smiled. "Would you mind helping me? I don't know why I never think to owl you. It's been awhile since we've had some girl time."

"I'm not the best at girl stuff anyway," she remarked and they both shared a laugh. "I'll help you if you help me. What's your event?"

"Another Gala. Are you coming? They're raising money for the Dad's department."

She thought about all the mail piled up on her table and shook her head. "I've been avoiding the post," she admitted.

Ginny nodded in understanding. "I can have either Dad or Harry get you on the invite list. Maybe you'll check yes to a plus one?" she suggested, her face lighting up as if waiting for gossip.

"Subtle."

"Neither one of us is good at that," she stated and nudged Hermione. "What's your event?"

"I actually have a date with him tonight. He hasn't told me where we're going so that might make it a bit tougher." She tipped her head to the side. "Is it too soon to call it a date?"

"You brought him to the Burrow for a three-year-old's birthday party," Ginny stated. "Have you slept with him?"

Hermione's answer was a flush of the cheeks.

"It's a date," Ginny quipped and then pushed past Hermione for something that caught her eye on the rack. "This."

She pulled a dress that Hermione would have never gone for in a million years. It was red and had a square neckline. It had capped sleeves, but she could adjust those. There was a small black chain at the waist and the skirt hit mid-thigh on the right side with a longer hem to below her knee on the left.

She thrust it at Hermione and urged her towards the dressing room. She hung it on the hook and closed the curtain so she could get out of her current clothes. A few moments later, Hermione was staring at herself in the mirror, completely floored. She'd never seen herself in something like this.

With a quick adjustment to the sleeves to make them long, she opened the curtain for Ginny only to find Harry standing behind his wife. His eyes raked over her like Fiendfyre and her throat went dry.

If that was Harry's reaction, she could only imagine Malfoy's.

Ginny let out a low whistle. "Malfoy is going to drool at your feet."

"Malfoy?" Harry spat.

"We have a date tonight," she said, keeping her tone as casual as possible.

"It's not you," he said.

Ginny turned and swatted his shoulder. "Don't listen to him, Mione. You look stunning." She grasped her chin and studied her friend for a moment. "It does need a slight adjustment still," she added and made quick work of her wand.

Hermione looked down to see that the dress had gone from red to a deep emerald green and the black of the chain at her waist had turned silver.

Daggers launched from Harry's eyes.

"That's better," Ginny muttered, smiling smugly at her genius.

"Let me get changed-"

"Why would you change? Just wear it out. You can always have them owl your clothes back home. Then the three of us should grab a drink while we're all here. How about you and I take a rain check on the Gala dress and schedule some proper girl time?"

"Sure," she said, not sure how else to get out of it. Ginny's plan was well thought out and didn't leave a lot of wiggle room. She glanced around for a clock and saw that it was half past four anyway. "We can have a drink at the Leaky since he'll be meeting me there anyway," she said and stepped inside the dressing room to gather her clothes.

She left Harry and Ginny in search of the register and after paying for her items, set up the delivery of her old clothes back to her house. When she returned to her friends, Ginny removed the price tag and tossed it into the bin on their way out.

They hadn't made it very far down the street before a chorus of rather loud cheers erupted around them. Even with so many years since the war, Harry and Hermione moved in unison; wands out and backs together. When they realized it was a few members of the Hollyhead Harpies; Ginny's old Quidditch team, they slowly lowered their wands and stepped away from each other.

It took everything she had not to reach out for Harry's embrace and from the way his fingers twitched at his side and he avoided looking at her, she knew he felt the same.

"Sorry about that, Mister Potter. We just haven't seen Little Red in ages!" one of them exclaimed.

"Come out with us!" another said to Ginny.

She looked between Harry and Hermione. She didn't want to disappoint or bail, but they could both tell she wanted to opportunity. "Go," Harry said with a gentle voice. "I'll get James from your mother and I'll see you when you get home. Bring her back in one piece, ladies," he teased.

"I'll owl you about our raincheck!" Ginny called over her shoulder as she the other girls lost themselves in conversation.

"You still want that drink?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes please."

He extended his arm for her to take and she did. They walked in silence through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley as they made their way to the Leaky. As they rounded the corner, Harry pulled her off into a less crowded alleyway and looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

"Harry-"

"I'm sorry about Saturday."

Her jaw dropped ever so slightly at his words. She had not been expecting that.

"You were right, I was jealous." His eyes raked over her body, but he refrained from touching her. "I _am _jealous."

"Why now? You know I've been with others, but you've never reacted this way."

"I've always been jealous of them, Hermione, but I've never _seen_ you with someone else." He reached out to caress her cheek and she nuzzled his palm. "The way he was looking at you and the way you were looking at him…" He sucked in a breath and asked. "Did you sleep with him?"

"Yes."

He hung his head at her lack of hesitation. He moved closer, dropping his hands in search of hers. "I don't want this to stop between us, Hermione. Let me make it up to you. A whole day, just you and I."

It had been almost two years since they'd had more than a quick shag in a stolen moment. He was offering her everything she'd ever wanted. "I don't know, Harry…"

"Day after tomorrow. I'll clear that day out of my schedule in the morning and I'll come straight to you." One look at his puppy dog gaze and she caved with a simple nod. He leaned in as close as he dared to ask, "Will you wear this dress for me, Hermione? Maybe switch it back to the red?"

She nodded again and her breath caught in her throat as he moved even closer. Just as his lips should have fallen on hers, they heard a familiar voice closer than they would have liked.

"Oi, Malfoy!"

Harry pulled back and looked at Hermione for confirmation it was Ron to which she nodded. They took a moment to gather themselves and then stepped into the main alley to keep things from getting more awkward than they already were.

"Yes, Weasel?" Malfoy replied; irritation clear in his voice.

"Ron?" Hermione called.

Both of their attention turned to Harry and Hermione then. She felt her face flush yet again as Malfoy's eyes raked up and down her body; grey eyes storming with approval.

"Where'd you two come from?" Ron asked.

"I ran into Ginny while I was shopping and then she got ambushed by some of her Quidditch teammates. Harry showed up and we were going to have a drink while I waited for Malfoy to meet me for our date," Hermione said, looking to Harry to make sure she got the details right.

"Sounds about right," he confirmed.

"You forgot we had drink plans," Ron accused of Harry.

"We always have drink plans. It's just Hermione," he said, shooting her an apologetic look.

"Lucky for you, Weasel, you'll still get your way with Potter here. Hermione and I have plans of our own."

"Which you're early for," she said.

"Perks of being a business owner. I don't have to stay if I don't want to."

"Why don't we all get a drink together?" Harry suggested to which Hermione scowled at him.

"With him?" Ron whined.

"I'll pick up the tab," Malfoy offered. "You'll be seeing a lot of me, Weasel. Consider this an olive branch."

"One drink sounds great," he said, never one to turn down free anything.

"We don't have-" Hermione protested feebly.

"Nonsense, Hermione," Harry interrupted, earning a murderous look from her. "We're your best friends and if Malfoy's going to be around, I think we should get to know him. For your sake."

His eyes were full of deviance. He was laughing as her comfort level tanked. He was the only one that knew the full truth. "One drink," she ground out.

One drink with her ex, her affair, and her current lover.

What could possibly go wrong?


	7. Stay

**SEVEN**

**Stay**

"I believe I said I would pay for _drinks_, Weasel," Draco said after the barmaid walked away with their order.

"Ron, Malfoy's not paying-"

"If he's going to be my friend then he'll have to accept that that means drinks come with food."

It was Potter's chuckle that lightened Hermione's embarrassment at her other friend's audacity to take a mile when given an inch. "It's true. We learned that early on."

Ron smiled from ear-to-ear and looked between Draco and Hermione. "So, let's hear it. When did this start?"

"Surely you saw them leave the Gala together," Harry commented.

He shook his head. "Lavender told me you two met in the hall by the loo, but you never bothered to say hello to me," he said with a distinct whine to which Hermione blushed with guilt. He looked at Draco then. "What were you doing at a Ministry Gala?"

"I may not ever hold an office position, Weasley, but the Ministry has no problem taking my money. Occasionally I like to go to the functions I'm supporting."

A serving tray floated towards them with their drinks on it. Hermione reached hers the quickest and had nearly downed half the contents before setting it down, her lashes fluttering as if relieved.

"Are you coming to the next one?" he asked, looking at both of them.

"I think I saw an invitation somewhere," Draco replied trying to remember where he'd put it. "Care to be my plus one?"

Hermione's eyes widened slightly as she lightly tapped her glass with her nails. "Ginny mentioned it being for Arthur's department," she finally breathed and then gave a light nod. "Sure."

Draco nearly laughed into his glass. "Well if it's anything to do with Muggles, then I'm sure I was invited. I'll chip in double this time. You know, really atone for my Death Eater days."

The Golden Trio gave him a single, horrified look and for a fleeting second, he wished he could take it back.

"Still too soon apparently," he muttered as she took a long sip.

Potter was the first one to break and gave Draco a clap on the shoulder. "We really do appreciate the funds; it helps more than you think it does. Besides, there are other ways you can atone for your past. Right, Hermione?"

Hermione turned a violent shade of crimson as she glared at Potter from across the table. She squirmed in her seat for a moment before slamming back the rest of the drink and got to her feet. "Excuse me."

"That was a little harsh, Mate," Weasley said.

Draco's eyes narrowed at the Golden Boy. _What game is he playing?_ "I'll check on her."

Potter was faster to his feet. "Let me," he said and took off without waiting for a response.

With both Potter and Hermione out of sight, an uncomfortable silence settled over the remaining two. Weasley's lips thinned into a line before parting to say something, but Draco held up his hand and spoke first.

"Is this the part where you threaten me if I hurt her?"

A sheepish grin took hold of the young Auror's face. "Something like that, yeah. I pissed away my chance with her, but then I never deserved her anyway," he said mournfully. "Not that I think you deserve her, mind you."

He took a drink of his beer and sighed.

"Just don't hurt her, alright?"

"I have no intentions of doing so," he vowed and let his eyes flicker to Hermione as she and Potter made their way back to them. "Never again."

* * *

Hermione had taken off to the bathroom before her anger got the best of her. She knew either Malfoy or Harry would be right behind her, but she wasn't sure which one would do any good. The mix from the night before was well out of her system and she didn't have anything left. She had hoped she would have been fine for the night because it was just supposed to be her date with Malfoy, but the detour was making her painfully aware of her sobriety.

"Hermione," Harry whispered as he caught up with her.

"What the hell was that?" she hissed, hands on her hips.

"It was meant to be a joke," he said, trying to pull at her heartstrings with his eyes full of sorrow.

"I never say or do things in front of Ginny," she replied, her voice low, but full of hurt. "I would appreciate the same sort of respect."

Harry pulled back slightly and sized her up. "You like him."

"I…" she stared and then shrugged with feigned indifference. "He's different."

She had never had trouble reading Harry; his eyes had always been one of her easiest reads. Yet right now, the way he was looking at her left Hermione unsure of his thoughts. It infuriated her. She crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side.

"Am I not allowed to like him?"

He remained silent.

"Is that why you're coming over on Wednesday? You haven't cleared your schedule for me in years, Harry and now suddenly there's someone else in the picture and you're wide open?"

"We've already established that I'm jealous, Hermione and that I don't want things to change between us. I-"

"So you can be married and have a shag on retainer, but I have to be open for your beck and call?"

His lack of response earned a growl of frustration from her. She moved to return, but he gently stopped her by catching one of her hands.

"I just don't want to lose you."

All resolve left her as she saw the truth in his eyes. "Nothing's changed, Harry," she said and sipped from his grasp.

"Not yet," she heard him utter under his breath, but she refused to look back and acknowledge she'd heard him.

The intensity of Malfoy's gaze made her shiver as she made her way back to their table. "Everything alright?" Ron asked.

"Peachy," she replied as Harry slid into his seat. She remained standing and smiled at Malfoy. "Shall we move on with our date?"

"It's been fun, gentlemen," Malfoy said, placing a few Galleons on the table before coming to stand behind her.

"I'll catch up with you later," she said to both of them. "Maybe later this week?" she asked, looking pointedly at Harry.

They both nodded, but it was Harry's confirmation she was looking for. "I'll make sure of it," he said. "Have a nice night you two."

Malfoy placed a hand in the small of her back and gently led her outside the Leaky.

* * *

The moment the door to the pub closed behind them, Hermione's relaxation was visible. She even took a deep breath which turned into a shiver from the cold. He didn't have a jacket to give her, but he did use his wand to cast a warming spell over her.

She smiled at his touch of magic. "Thank you."

"Never thought I'd be invited to drinks with the Golden Trio."

She rolled her eyes and swat at his shoulder. "I wish people would stop calling us that."

He sucked in a breath and shook his head. "Then maybe next time you'll think twice about saving the wizarding world," he teased.

She dissolved into laughter and he couldn't help but declare it the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

Next to her moaning his name, of course.

She laced her fingers with his and looked up at him. "Now that the most humiliating thing is over and done with, where to?"

"It's a surprise and it's not really what most would consider a date, but I happen to think you'll be the exception." He laid a finger over her lips as they parted to ask questions. "No guessing. I'm terrible at keeping secrets."

"True."

He pulled her closer and then used his magic to Apparate them away.

The building didn't look like much on the outside, but it was mostly to keep the Muggles away. Draco know what lay beyond the wards and felt a thrill of excitement at the prospect of sharing his favorite place with Hermione.

"Are we in England?" she asked, looking around.

He shook his head. "South Wales. Small town." He led her forward and passed the wards, grabbing her had to pull her through as they clung to her to make sure she was a witch.

She shook as if it were still clinging to her skin. "What kind of wards were those?"

"Ancient ones," he replied and watched as she took in the sight of the real building now that she could see it.

Her hands flew up to her lips as her jaw dropped in awe. He knew she had read the plaque near the entrance. "I thought this place was a myth!"

"The Library of Scrolls is more of a legend, I'd say. You don't necessarily need a membership to get in, but they don't just let in people from off the streets either."

Draco wasn't surprised when her eagerness had her nearly running across the threshold after the doors opened from his touch. He watched her, enjoying every moment of seeing her truly happy. At this very moment, she was like the Hermione of their youth. Bushy haired, self-righteous, and full of a wealth of knowledge.

She took another step forward as if to lose herself among the texts Muggles thought were long gone, but looked back as if for permission. He gave it to her with a nod of his head and watched her drive herself mad figuring out which scroll or tome to devour first.

* * *

The only dates she had ever been on were with Ron. Her rendezvous with Harry were not something she counted and the few times Ron had been sober enough to go anywhere besides work and the Burrow, usually ended up being drinks and dinner.

Malfoy had taken her to a library.

Not just any library; _the library_. Some scrolls in here were saved from the tragedy that befell the Library of Alexandria and some were even older than that. She had come across this place in a book somewhere in the Hogwarts library, but she hadn't believed it.

With his nod of approval to dive in, she let herself go. She took her time wandering the aisles, taking her sweet time in reading the categories to make sure she was seeing it correctly. At first, Malfoy was next to her, watching her browse, but after awhile he had disappeared.

Later, much later, she found him in a chair by a fireplace curled up with a very old book. He looked up at her and smiled as she plucked at her dress in shame. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I have a problem around books."

"I knew exactly what I was getting myself into by bringing you here, Granger." He set the book down and tapped it with his wand. She watched as it floated through the hair, presumably back to the shelf he had extracted it from. He stood up then and reached for her hands, lifting them up to kiss her knuckles.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Nearly one in the morning."

Her eyes widened in alarm and she blushed. "I hope I didn't ruin your date plans."

He grinned. "I didn't have any plans actually. I kept thinking about what kind of date to take you on and the typical dinner and drinks just wasn't enough. Not for you."

"We… we can come back, right?" she asked.

He chuckled at her question and nodded before leaning in to brush his lips over hers. "Anytime, Granger. The Library is always open to those in pursuit of knowledge." He gestured towards the door and began to walk. "One day I'll plan for us to spend as much time as you'd like here."

She sighed and looked around as they made their way out. When they were past the wards she yawned and then chuckled. "Thank you, Malfoy. That was the perfect date. We should-"

"Are you under the impression the date is over?" he interrupted, a brow raised; eyes sparkling.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you want it to be?" he challenged.

She gave a quick shake of her head.

"Good," he replied and then Apparated them back to his living room. She stepped away from him to yawn again; unable to remember the last time she had been so utterly tired. "I never thought you would tire from being surrounded by the written word," he teased.

"Me neither," she said, moving back to him. His lips brushed over hers and as he moved to deepen the kiss, she pulled away to yawn again. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, Granger. I'm not expecting anything."

She swallowed and played with her dress again.

"While I would love nothing more than to spend hours having another taste of you, I think it would be beneficial to retire for the evening."

"When will I see you next?"

"I suspect tomorrow morning with my head between your thighs as breakfast," he said and she turned the same color as Ron Weasley's hair. He laughed at her response and took her head before pulling her to the bedroom. "Honestly, Granger."

"You want me to stay the night?"

"Do you want to stay the night?" he countered.

She did.

It was just his blatant desire for her was as terrifying as it was wonderful and it left her feeling unsure of herself.

"I'm pretty tired-"

"I'm not expecting anything from you, Granger. I plan on having you share my bed for many, many nights and I doubt all of them will be filled with rather fantastic love-making." He smirked. "And that's not to say we shouldn't ever try for that achievement, but I'm being realistic here."

The end of another yawn turned into a laugh and she took his hand to lead him to his own bedroom. He waved his wand to remove their clothes and then turned down the sheets for them to climb into. It wasn't long before she yawned again and he was soon to follow.

He laid on his back with an arm stretched out for her to lay on. She curled at his side with her head on his chest. Just as he suspected, it wasn't long before she was asleep in his arms. Content, he closed his eyes and chased after her in the dream world.


	8. Marked

**EIGHT**

**Marked**

Her stomach growling something fierce was enough for her to finally open her eyes. She placed a hand on her stomach and groaned as she recalled her and Malfoy's time in the library yesterday. She'd lost herself in the scrolls for so long they hadn't even gotten food. Then again, it wasn't the first time she'd gone to bed with only alcohol in her system.

As she closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply, she smiled as the scent of Malfoy filled her nose from the sheets wrapped around her. She was surprised she had slept another night here without any potion in her system. She wondered if Malfoy was going to become her favorite high.

With a blush at that thought, she turned and reached out behind her only to discover the other side of the bed cold.

She pushed herself up and looked at the space where Malfoy should be in utter disappointment. There was a note folded neatly on his pillow that she reached for and then laid back down so she could read it.

_Good morning, Granger._

_ I hope that you had a great night's rest. Know that I am truly sorry to not be there, but I did try to wake you. I'll be at my shop until five. Please make yourself at home and feel free to stay if you wish._

_ -M_

_ P.S. There's breakfast in the kitchen under a stasis spell so it will be fresh whenever you do wake up._

Hermione's stomach growled as she read the last line and reached for her wand she was sure Malfoy had placed on the nightstand beside her. She summoned his robe from the bathroom that she had used last time and made way to the kitchen.

In the stasis was a hot cup of tea already flavored the way she liked it. She smiled at his ability to remember the small details and made quick work of the food before her. She used her magic to set the dishes about cleaning themselves before heading to his bathroom to relieve herself.

It was there that her eyes fell on the massive soaking tub in the center. She'd never really been a bath person; couldn't stand the idea of soaking in one's own filth, but at this very moment, it looked ridiculously inviting.

She turned on the tap and plugged the drain with the stopper. It didn't matter what temperature the water came out, she could adjust it later. On the floor near the tap was a little bin that she opened to discover a myriad of oils to add to the bath. She added the ones she liked and then when the tub was full, she shed the robe and slipped into the water.

Once inside, she used her wand to turn the heat of the water up just a little and tweaked the scent. As she inhaled deeply, she smiled. Now she would smell like Malfoy for the rest of the day; a scent that reminded her of rustic air, campfire, and just a hint of something sweet. She put her own spin on it by adding rose oil.

Feeling heady from the way the water and the oils drew out every last remaining care in the world, she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the moment.

* * *

She hadn't stayed long after her bath at Malfoy's. She was out of potions and didn't even have enough ingredients to brew her own. Not wanting to go home just yet, she raided his closet and grabbed the first button-down long-sleeved shirt she could find. She pulled it on, made some adjustments in length, added a belt, and then slipped into her shoes. Knowing he wouldn't mind in the slightest, she used his Floo and stepped into Knockturn Alley.

In the beginning, she had used all sorts of charms to try and mask her identity when coming here for supplies, but over the years, she stopped caring. Anyone that would see her here had just as much reason to keep quiet as she did about seeing them in return.

Going through her usual routine didn't take long. She stopped at two shops and had them owl her things to her place. That took care of the ingredients. Finding the individuals who sold the already tweaked potions was a little trickier. Especially since it wasn't common to find them in public, but she didn't have time to set up a contact with Garold.

When she had finally tracked someone down, she was only able to walk away with three bottles of potion. It was an equal mix of not having enough Galleons on her as well as her thoughts of the morning she had nearly chocked to death.

By the time she made her way up to Diagon Alley, there was still about two hours before Malfoy was supposed to be off of work. A sly smile took hold of her lips and she made her way to his Apothecary near the center of the main road.

* * *

Draco had his pointed down at his desk as he analyzed the design for a new potion he had been concocting. He needed to make sure it was safe in theory before he even attempted mixing ingredients.

"Not now, Azura," he said as he heard the door open.

The door closed, but a throat being cleared had him turning around. He did a double-take at the sight of Granger. She was wearing what he was pretty sure was his shirt and not much else. Her hair had been pulled back into an extremely messy manner and there wasn't a stitch of make up on her face; just her own blush on her cheeks.

He had never seen anything more exquisite.

"Is that my shirt?"

She smiled and gave him a nod as she ventured further into the room. "I hope it's okay that I swung by."

"You're always welcome," he said, leaning back in his chair as he watched her saunter over to him. "What brings you here?"

He watched her eyes blaze as she contemplated just how bold she wanted to be. His cock twitched as the words came pouring past her lips.

"I believe you promised me your head between my thighs."

He used wandless magic to make sure his desk was clear and in the next instant, she was sitting there facing him. Her legs parted; the hem of his shirt riding up her thighs. He moved forward, still in his chair and placed her legs over his shoulders.

"I believe you're right," he breathed as he kissed her inner thigh.

He heard her whisper something and realized she had locked his door and cast a silencing charm. The moment she finished, her words turned to moans as he moved forward to run his tongue between her folds.

He inhaled deeply as her thighs involuntarily clenched around his head. She smelled like him, but with a hint of rose beneath it. It drove him wild. He translated his desire to her by taking her clit between his teeth and lavishing it with his tongue. She squirmed against him, continuing to moan her approval. He used his fingers to spread her lips and then pushed his tongue inside her body. Her arousal coated his tongue and he moaned against her. She tasted of pure ambrosia.

Her breathing became shallow and her thighs began to tremble, but instead of letting her have her moment, he pulled away. He chuckled as she groaned her disapproval and pushed herself onto her elbows to look at him.

He undid his belt and pushed every layer from his waist down to the floor. She licked her lips at the sight of his arousal and he responded by adjusting her on the desk. She gasped lightly as he picked her up and settled her the other direction. She leaned forward on her elbows, extending her backside up in the air.

He groaned at the sight and settled himself behind her. He slid into her slowly, one of his hands resting on the side of her ass to keep himself steady. She pushed back against him and they both moaned as he slid in deeper than he thought possible.

The surprise gasp escaped his own lips as she took control. She began to rock her body back and forth, adjusting her own pace of sliding along his cock. He let his hand dip between them and as the pad of his thumb brushed her clit, her walls tightened. "Malfoy…"

Her release came violently. Her entire body spasmed out of control and she sang his name to the heavens. He took control back, not even waiting until she was done. He picked up the pace and pounded into her relentlessly, driving her further and further into his desk.

His hand moved away from her clit and came down hard on her ass. Her head lifted in shock and she made a noise he hadn't heard from her before. He did it again and in reaction, her walls clenched so tight around him he had no choice but to let loose.

She collapsed onto the desk and he onto her for a moment. When he could see straight, he pulled away and used his wand to clean them both up. He placed a quick kiss to the cheek he had smacked and grinned sheepishly at her when she turned around to face him.

"Sorry, that might leave a bruise. I can-"

She cut him by grabbing his face and bringing it to hers. "Leave it," she whispered against his lips.

When he pulled back, he was radiating mischief. "You liked it then, did you, Granger?"

She blushed and tried to look away, but he reached up and caged her jaw to keep her from doing so. "Yes."

He clucked his tongue. "And here I thought you were all vanilla and no spice."

She narrowed her eyes at him and then shrugged out of his grasp. "I've never had someone to experiment with," she admitted.

Draco hardened immediately at the idea that stuck him. "We can fix that."

She stilled and then cautiously turned her gaze back upon him.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Neither of them had been expecting her lack of hesitation and it showed on both their faces.

"We'll start easy. I want you to think of three things you've always wanted to try. I promise I won't laugh; I'll never laugh at your desires. I'll even write three of my own and then we'll work through that list."

"Are you giving me a homework assignment?"

"Insurance that you'll do it, Granger. I know you would never skip an assignment." He bent to her ear and whispered, "I bet you'll even do extra credit."

She shivered and then pushed him away with a laugh. "Piss off."

When they had made themselves presentable, she unlocked the door and removed the silencing charms. "Will you stick around and we can grab dinner when I'm off?"

"I'd like that," she replied. "I should tell you that I can't stay the night tonight," she added in a bit of a rush. "I'm supposed to help Molly at the Burrow tomorrow and I-"

Draco silenced her with a quick kiss on the lips. "You're not my prisoner, Granger," he said with a laugh. "Although tying you down might just be one of my three."

"Malfoy…" her voice hitched as she shivered.

"I'll take you home after dinner," he promised. "Even though I don't want to."

"What are you doing?" she asked as he began packing up his things for the day. "Your work day isn't over yet."

"Yet another reminder that I'm the boss and if we stay here, I'm just going to fuck you again, so it's not like I'm going to get any more work done for the day regardless."

She cleared her throat and sucked at her bottom lip. "I suppose you're right. What do you want to do?"

"We're adults now, so I say dessert before dinner."

"Isn't that what we just did?"

He grinned in approval. "That was lunch, but I like the way you think."

* * *

When Hermione arrived home, choosing to Apparate by herself even though she desperately wanted him to join her, she found a neat little stack of things by her fireplace. Most of them were the packages she had ordered from Knockturn, but on top was a letter from the Ministry of Magic.

More specifically, from the head of the Magical Law Enforcement department. It didn't say much, just tomorrow's date and the time he would be there. Not even a signature.

Once upon a time, a letter like this would have made her giddy with anticipation. She still felt excitement course through her, but it was mixed with a twinge of guilt.

Crumpling up the letter, she reached for her newly purchased potion and slammed it back; drowning out all her thoughts as she moved to put her purchases away.


	9. Thinking of You

**A/N: Don't worry, there is still plenty of Dramoine lemons to come. This is the last of her and Harry's interactions by themselves. Happy reading :)**

**NINE**

**Thinking of You**

No matter how many times she straightened her clothes or which way she styled her hair, she couldn't quell the anxiety coiling in the pit of her stomach. The Dreamless Sleep she had taken had barely given her two hours of sleep before she'd just given up and started preparing for her day with Harry.

Pulling herself away from the mirror, she went to the little trunk and extracted one of the vials she'd purchased yesterday. Needing to calm her nerves, she knocked the rest of it back.

She gripped the edge of the counter and took a few deep breaths as the potion spread warmth throughout her system. When the anxiety ebbed, she put the container next to the full ones and made her way to the kitchen.

She set about to make breakfast and ended up doing so the Muggle way. She had always found it cathartic to do things without magic. She was Muggle-born after all and it never hurt to go back to her roots. She smiled as she cracked eggs into a bowl as she remembered the breakfast she'd shared with Malfoy just the other day.

She was so lost in thought that she jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. The bowl slipped off the counter and shattered; egg running all over the floor.

"Shit, Hermione. I didn't mean to startle you," Harry said as he helped her clean up.

Hermione shook her head as if to clear it. She had been so deep in thought of Malfoy that she had almost forgotten Harry was coming over. She cleared her throat and waved him off. "Nothing I can't replace later," she said, watching as the pieces of bowl and food disappeared before her eyes with a wave of Harry's wand. "That was the last of the eggs though."

"Were you set on eggs?" he asked.

She sighed. "No, I just haven't really gone out for groceries in awhile." She bit her lip and, against her better judgement, asked, "What if we went out for breakfast?"

Harry shifted and ran a hand through his hair. "Hermione…"

It was a long shot and she knew it. "Forget it, Harry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"Hey," he said, his voice low. He reached for her and pulled her close. It took a moment before she wrapped her arms around him and melted into his embrace. "This is not how I wanted today to start," he said, his chest vibrating against her with a light chuckle.

"Me neither."

"I can leave and come back so we can start over," he suggested.

She laughed and shook her head against his chest. "No, we'll just start the morning now. The last ten minutes never happened."

"Agreed," he said, pulling back slightly. He leaned in and laid his lips over hers. "Good morning, Hermione."

"Good morning, Harry," she replied.

"Sit," he demanded, letting go of her to pull out a chair. "I'll make you something. Tea?"

"Please," she replied and sat. "So what does everything think you're doing today?"

"The Minister of Magic in France owes me one so as far as the office is concerned, I'm meeting with him. As for Ginny, she knows not to expect me back until late since we met in the middle."

"Clever."

"What about you?" he asked, putting the kettle on the stove. "Should we be expecting any former Slytherin's today?"

"Not unless he's coming by to snoop," she informed him. "I told him I was helping Molly redecorate the Burrow."

"Clever," he replied with a smirk.

She listened to him go on about how things were at the Ministry lately all the while making breakfast out of various leftovers. They talked while they ate and sipped at their tea, but Hermione answered mechanically. She couldn't recall actually hearing what he had to say or what she said in response; just went through the motions.

She could tell herself it was the potions for the rest of her life, but she knew deep down it was more than that.

Even when breakfast was cleared and Harry pulled her to him, his lips moving over hers, Hermione's eyes closed only to imagine she was it was Malfoy there instead. She couldn't help but laugh at herself; it had only been a few days with her former bully. This was Harry and he was here, giving her a full day of undivided attention; just as she'd always wanted.

And yet, as Harry's teeth nipped at her earlobe, she couldn't help but think of _him_.

Her lips parted and she let out a moan. It was only when Harry pulled his head up to look at her that she realized it wasn't just a noise that tumbled past her lips.

"You're thinking of him right now?"

"Like you've never once imagined I was Ginny or vice versa?" she fired back.

His fingers thread through her hair and he smiled down at her, his eyes blazing with jealousy and lust in a dangerous combination. "Are you going to compare the two of us, Hermione? Take notes on who can love you the best?"

Her mind went back to the day before in Malfoy's office; to the moment his hand had came down on her backside so hard there was a literal handprint there when she woke up. She thought about the hunger inside of her it brought out; one she didn't know was there.

Harry's words sparked that same hunger. For a brief second she felt Harry's physical hands on her, but her imagination brought Malfoy into the mix. For a moment in time she could feel _both _of them touching her.

She'd never wanted anything more.

She nearly growled as she pulled herself flush against him, kissing him fiercely. The force of her action had them knocking back into the table. She barely registered as a few things fell to the floor. All she could think about was Harry's hands on her body and his lips on hers. With her eyes closed, she imagined Malfoy's silver eyes boring into hers with that hungry smirk on his face.

"Harry," she moaned as they finally freed themselves of their clothes. He moved his lips to her neck as she wrapped her hand around his cock. "I need you."

He lifted her to set her on the table, wedging himself between her legs. She let one curl around his hips to draw him in as he grabbed the other by the ankle and held it high. She laid her back on the table and arched her hips up as he teased her by swirling the tip of his dick around her clit, but never touching it.

"What do you need, Hermione?"

"You," she whispered, her voice strangled. "Harry, I-" He slid into her then and her words turned into a cry of ecstasy.

He shuddered, his hand trembling on her ankle as his other had rested on her hip. "You're so wet," he bit out, slowly rocking and back and forth against her. "Does you get this wet for _him_?"

Hemione's response was incoherent as his thumb began teasing her clit. Her hands went to her breasts and began kneading them; her head grinding against the table.

He picked up the pace and Hermione's mind exploded. She cried out for him as her body jerked upwards. She felt the warmth of his release and when her vision refocused, he was staring down at her with an expression she couldn't read.

He cleared his throat and stepped back, a blush creeping up into his cheeks. "Well I'm not sure where most of that came from," he replied in a tone of embarrassment.

She slid off the table and used her magic to clean them up. "It was the jealousy talking," she said, picking up her clothes to redress. "If it bothered me, I would have asked you to stop."

He took the article of clothing she held out for him and his lips twitched into a grin. "You did seem rather into it." He redressed as she got two classes from her cupboard and filled them with water from the door of her fridge. "Were you thinking of him the whole time?" he asked.

Hermione's hand tightened around the glass. There was a shyness to his voice that overpowered the jealousy. "For a moment," she lied.

He responded by stepping closer to drop a kiss to her temple.

"I don't want to talk about Malfoy for the rest of the day," she stated as she moved to wrap her arms around him. "It's been far too long since we've had a day like this. Let's not ruin it by discussing others."

"Deal."

"Should we watch a movie seeing as you want to stay in all day?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Will you pick one?" she asked, pulling away. "I'm just going to freshen up a bit."

Without waiting for his response, she made her way to the bathroom for another hit.

* * *

It wasn't long before things started to feel more natural. The movie had come and gone, turning into another round of intimacy. After which they found themselves just relaxing on her sofa. She had her head in his lap reading a book while he dove into that day's release of the Prophet.

When it was time for lunch they ordered in and then moved to the bedroom where they tangled themselves amidst the sheets for the rest of the afternoon. They laughed while they traded stories, joked about old times, and even went through periods where they just lay there together.

But as the day quickly turned to night, the reality began to set in.

"I wish we could do this more," Hermione said, running her fingertips along his side.

"You're quite insatiable," he chuckled.

"Not _this_," she said, gesturing at their tangled limbs. "The spending quality time together. Above all else, you're still my best friend and I miss being that."

"It's hard enough to find time for us to be alone together for _this_, Hermione. If Ron and I didn't work together, I wouldn't see him as much either. Maybe you should come back to the Ministry?"

"Maybe we should start making time for one another. All three of us actually."

Harry pulled himself away from her and sat up along her headboard. "Are you suggesting we slow down on this part of our relationship?"

Hermione rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling with a sigh. "I don't know."

"We can do both," he said confidently. "We always find a way."

"I guess." She could feel his eyes on her and it made her look up.

"Is this because of Malfoy?"

She groaned and pushed herself off the bed. "Harry, please don't start."

He held up his hands and surrendered. He looked at the clock on his side of the bed and let his head fall back. "I need to head back. It's after seven."

"I know."

They took their time slipping back into their clothes. He spent a few extra moments making sure all evidence of their day was removed before drawing her to him once more. She sighed and melted against him for as long as he would let her linger.

"I'll see you later."

"Good night, Harry."

"Night, Hermione."

And he was gone.


	10. Hot and Cold

**Hot and Cold**

Draco had refrained from owl-ing Granger Wednesday to see if she wanted to get dinner after helping at the Burrow, but from the way they departed on Tuesday, he knew she needed some time alone. He had hoped that she would write him the following day or show up to his office again, but there was nothing.

Thursday and Friday came and went without any communication between the two. He was starting to wonder if he had been too forward with his offer to experiment. She had seemed receptive to it at the time, but that could have been for his sake.

He caved and sent an owl Saturday morning asking if she would like to either come over or go out without any pressure, but he heard nothing. When he had given up, he accepted Theo's invitation to come over again and he wondered if she would turn up there.

And then, just as he was finishing his dinner for the evening before going out, there was a knock on his front door. He got up from the table and did a double take at the sight of Granger on his front stoop. He immediately stepped back to invite her in and closed the door behind her.

"You could have just Apparated in."

"It's rude to Apparate in if you're unannounced," she said with a slight smile on her lips.

"What brings you here?"

"I got your letters and I'm sorry I didn't respond. I'm actually terrible at checking my mail and didn't open anything until this afternoon."

He studied her and then softened at the innocence in her gaze.

"I was beginning to think I'd scared you off."

He watched as she hesitated a little. "Well, you did. Not about the list or any of that. You're just… You're different than anyone I've been with and, well… I like you."

His brow arched at her admission. "I suppose I can come on a little strong."

She shook her head. "Not really that either. Just, most of my experience has come from a handful of one-offs and a few complicated trysts, but I've never had anyone make me feel the way you do and it scared me a little."

"Ah."

"I just needed time to figure that out for myself," she said and smiled brightly at him. "And because I didn't get your letters, I was starting to second guess myself and I thought _you _were the one that I had scared off. I came over as soon as I read them."

"I like you too, Granger. More than I thought I would." He reached up to tuck some hair behind her ear. "We can slow things down a bit if you'd like. I don't want this to be just about sex."

She smirked and there was fire in her eyes as she brought up her hand; a folded piece of parchment between her index and middle finger. "After you read this, I'm sure you'll regret the offer to take it slow," she whispered. "And I don't want this to be only about sex either."

"I'm glad that's settled," he said, plucking the parchment from her fingers and unfolding it. "You came up with this faster than I thought you would."

"When have you ever known me to sit on a homework assignment?"

He chuckled and pulled her close to him. "Keep talking and I'll give you something to sit on, Granger." He read over the words on the parchment and felt the sudden tightening of his trousers. He let out a low whistle and then tossed the letter into the fireplace. "Two of ours match."

"Which two?" she asked.

He clucked his tongue and led her to the kitchen. "All in due time. Right now, I can hear your stomach grumbling and I always cook extra. Tell me about your week," he said as he held out a chair for her before dishing her up a plate.

"Not much to tell, really," she started. "Spent most of Wednesday at the Burrow. Thursday I ran some more errands; ran out of groceries. Yesterday I decided my flat was in serious need of a deep clean and earlier today I met Luna for lunch and we did some shopping."

"Oh," he said, setting her plate down before her. "That reminds me. I did receive an invitation and I RSVP'd with you as my plus one. "It will be two weeks from today."

"I'll put in on my calendar," she said with a smile. "And what of your week?"

"Same as usual. I've been working on a new concoction for awhile and I finalized the compound structure yesterday. Next week I'll start the experimental brews." He took a moment to think. "Yeah, that about sums it up."

"You're designing a new potion?"

"I've created a few here and there since opening up my shop, Granger. I'd love some help if you have the time." She beamed and his cock twitched at the idea of her back in his office.

"I'll make it a point to swing by," she replied. "What were your plans tonight?"

"I was going to swing by Theo's for a bit. He's not having a full-blown party, just a little cards. You're welcome to come with me or we can do something else."

"How about a movie?" she asked and then narrowed her eyes at him. "You do know what a movie is, right?"

He laughed. "Yes, Granger. I've become rather fond of the cinema. Muggle inventions have really come a long way. In fact, there might be something in their cellular devices that puts the owl method to shame."

"I couldn't agree more."

"We'll finish up here and head to the theatre. I'll owl Theo before we leave and let him know not to expect me."

"Perfect," she said and they finished their meal.

* * *

Whether her eyes were open or not, her vision was blackened by the tie Malfoy had placed around her. That had been the first thing she had written down on her list and apparently it was one of the two that matched Malfoy's.

When they had come back to his place after the movie and a little stroll around London while they ate dessert, he had brought her straight to the bedroom and wound the tie around her head. He had instructed her to stand there and she did. She bit her lip as she heard him rustling around the room in preparation for whatever he planned next.

Then she felt his hands on her. She assumed he was on his knees; before or behind her she couldn't tell. She only knew he was on the ground as he gently began undressing her, starting with her shoes. His hand trailed leisurely up her legs while his lips placed strategic kisses here and there. Soon his fingers were at her waist to, slipping behind the elastic of her leggings before slowly bringing them down.

He helped her step out of them and then did another round of kissing her legs in combination with his touch; this time on bare skin. Her head tipped back slightly as his lips went to the back of her thighs and then up over her rear. He nipped at her cheeks, specifically the spot where he had marked her from their last encounter.

"My handiwork seems to have faded," he whispered against her skin. "Shame."

Another shiver passed through her at his words. She moaned in protest as his touch disappeared from her body, but she remained rooted to the place he told her to stay.

He was behind her now; she could feel the heat of his body at her back as he gently poised himself so she could lean against him. He tugged at the hem of her jumper and she put her arms up so that he could slide it over her head.

She was completely bare in his arms; the buttons of his shirt scratching at her back. His fingers were everywhere, tracing nondescript patterns along her skin. Gooseflesh trailed in their wake and she felt her nipples harden into taunt peaks. He took one hand and moved her hair to the side, his lips going straight for the shoulder he'd uncovered.

A sigh escaped her lips as his right hand travelled down her stomach and continued until he touched her where she craved him most. His other arm was snaked around her for support and she widened her stance slightly.

She tipped her head back, losing herself in his touch. Between his lips at her neck and shoulder and his fingers against her clit, she was already half way there. The blindfold made every touch more intense. She whimpered as his index finger sank into her body.

"You're so wet, Granger," he purred against her skin.

She stilled as she recalled Harry saying the same thing. She tried to swallow; her throat suddenly dry. She remembered why she had been so wet at the time; thinking of having both of them. She shuddered as the idea crossed her mind.

She cried out and if it hadn't been for his arm around her waist, she would have fallen when her legs buckled. Malfoy chuckled against her shoulder as his fingers left her body. "Blindfold was a success then," he said before she heard suction near her ear.

She reached up to the remove the tie to see Malfoy cleaning his fingers. She licked her lips and turned in his arms, bringing his face down to hers. "I'll say," she muttered.

"I must be better than I thought."

She rolled her eyes and began unbuttoning his shirt. "As if your ego couldn't get any bigger."

His laugh vibrated her hands; eyes blazing silver. "That's not the only thing getting bigger."

She grinned and looked at him through her lashes. "You're better than that."

"So I'm told."

He pressed his lips to hers and aided her in removing his clothes. Once they were both completely bare, he pulled her to the bed and moved to place her onto it first.

"I don't think so," she said, pushing him backwards firmly. She motioned with her hand towards his pillows. "Make yourself comfortable."

He moved with ease, propping himself onto his elbows once he reached the center of the bed, watching her stalk around to the end. She made her way onto the bed as well and leaned over him as she knelt by his side. He had expected her to straddle him and she shoved him back down when he moved to reach for her.

She leaned in to kiss him while she left one hand reach down to wrap around his length. He sucked in a breath as she moved away after only a few strokes, but let out a groan when she moved into position. She straddled him, but it was her glistening pussy above his face.

She took him into her mouth, her tongue swirling and coating him expertly. She moaned around him as he hooked his arms around her hips and pressed down on her ass to bring her body closer. He eagerly lapped at her, using every trick in the book.

She continued to please him as best she could, but when she couldn't trust herself not to bite him, she flung her head back and cried out as his tongue brought her to fruition.

She moved again, even as his hands clutched at her to keep her there. She meant to and face him when she sat up, fully intending to ride him, but an idea struck and she went for it before she lost her nerve. She poised herself above his cock and slid onto him, facing his feet. She turned her head to the side and saw him staring at her with utter satisfaction.

His fingers dug mercilessly into hips as she rolled hers above him. She could feel her hair tickling her back as she kept her head up. When she could feel another release, she leaned forward, hands on his thighs. He matched her thrusts and before long they were chasing after the other into oblivion.

When she was able, she removed herself from him and then laid next to him, curling into his side. Her hand traced the skin on his chest as he kissed the top of her head. "Well that wasn't on the list."

"That was the extra credit."

His body shook with laughter and Hermione smiled to herself.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?" she asked tentatively.

"Not a one," he said, his hand stroking her back with gentle caresses. "Am I about to?"

"I guess you'll see tomorrow," she replied and buried her head against him to stifle a yawn. "Night, Malfoy."

"Good night, Granger."

Not for the first time, she fell asleep without the aid of any potion.


	11. Nail in the Coffin

**ELEVEN**

**Nail in the Coffin**

Upon waking up, Hermione had felt the best she had in a long time. For the first time in years she felt like her old self. She liked that affect Malfoy seemed to have on her. When she had opened her eyes that morning, he was propped up against the headboard reading by wandlight as to not wake her.

They had spent the rest of the morning in bed, only leaving it in need of other things. They had gone to lunch and walked around Diagon alley. She declined his offer to take her to Flourish and Blotts; she still felt guilty for losing track of time in the Library of Scrolls. Instead, they hit up every dessert shop they could find.

It was refreshing to find someone with a sweet tooth to match her own.

They took dinner home and spent most of the night reading next to each other. She hadn't even given a thought about returning home and ended up staying the night for the second time in a row. The next morning she woke when he kissed her before leaving for work.

As usual, he told her to stay as long as she wanted. He did warn her that he would be very late due to a few meetings, but if she chose to go home, he would owl her later.

She had gone home soon after, but not before taking another soak in his luxurious tub.

There were a few letters by her door and she didn't bother with half of them. She tore into the one from Ginny the moment she saw who it was from and read it quickly.

_Hey Hermione,_

_ Sorry I ditched you and Harry! I heard all about the drink with the four of you and I'm so sorry that I wasn't there! I thought it might be fun to have a true girl's night on Saturday. I know we have the Gala soon, but we can make a day of it._

_ I was hoping to invite Luna and Lavender as well. I just wanted to make sure that was alright with you first._

_ Let me know!_

_ -Ginny P._

She sat at her table and used her wand to summon her ink, quill, and a blank parchment.

She tapped her quill on the parchment and then sighed. She hated writing letters. She pushed herself away from the table and Apparated to outside Grimmauld without a second thought. She knocked on the door and Ginny answered soon after.

"Hermione?"

"Hey, sorry for barging in on you."

She shook her head and stepped aside for her friend to pass. "It's never barging," she said, shutting the door quietly. She ushered Hermione into the kitchen quickly and sighed. "Sorry, it just took an hour to get James to sleep."

Hermione thought of the few portraits they hadn't been able remove from the walls over the years. They still made a fuss every time she made her presence known in the house.

"Tea?"

"Please."

"Did you get my letter?"

"I got it this morning."

Ginny paused and looked at her with a smirk. "I sent that Saturday."

"I know."

"So I assume it's going well with Malfoy then?" she asked as she used her wand to betwitch the necessary dishes for tea.

"Better than I thought," she mused.

"Whatever gets you away from that other bloke."

Hermione froze as panic bubbled in her chest. The trysts with Harry had been going on for so long that she sometimes forgot Ginny was his wife and not just her friend. The way Ginny was studying her, Hermione swore she _knew._

"You don't have to give me any details, but it's obvious you were pining after someone. I just wish he treated you better so we could meet him."

She forced a smile, but didn't have to force the sadness behind it. "That's over and done with," she said. "Malfoy's…different," she said, recalling herself saying the exact same thing to Harry.

"Think he could be the real deal?" she asked.

"It's only been a week, going on two. I know we're compatible in the bedroom, but-"

"But nothing, Hermione. He's intelligent; practically on your level. He's polite. And now that he's not on the side trying to murder us all, I'll admit to him being quite dashing."

Ginny smirked at the heat on Hermione's cheeks.

"That doesn't mean we'll go the distance."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," she said with a laugh.

The tea poured itself and the saucers floated to the table along with a variety of additives.

"Malfoy helps me sleep at night."

Ginny reached over and put a hand over hers.

"Even the potions were starting not to help, but when he's there…"

"You don't need to tell me, Hermione. I understand. The war fucked us all up and we all deal with it in our own ways." She took a sip of her tea after she flavored it. "Even if Malfoy doesn't end up being your perfect match in the end, maybe he's what you need to heal."

Hermione nodded and took a sip of her tea.

"And even if it isn't, at least he fucked some of the demons out of you."

Hermione choked on her tea and James cried from his room upstairs.

Ginny laughed and started to get up, but Hermione got her feet first. "Let me," she said and her friend plopped down without protest, enjoying her moment of reprieve.

"Aunt Herminie!" James cried as she stepped into his room.

She pressed her fingers to her lips and he did the same, settling down a touch. "You're supposed to be napping."

"No."

"James Sirius Potter," she chided, lifting him up and settling him onto her hip. A pang of loss tore through her at the motion, but she didn't let the smile slip from her lips. "If you can lay still and quiet for five more minutes, I'll take you to Uncle Georgie's shop and I'll buy you whatever you want."

"Candy!"

"Both?" she suggested.

He twisted in her arms, reaching out for his bed. She laid him down and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Five," he said, holding up one hand with all fingers spread wide.

"I'll come get you," she promised and smoothed his hair from his face.

She watched him as he relaxed and gave into the sleep he was attempting to fight off. She swallowed around a tight throat as previous memories stormed to the front of her mind. This had been her room when she lived here and it was in this room she'd stared down at the Muggle pregnancy test and the two lines glaring back at her.

She wasn't sure at the time if it had been Ron's or Harry's.

She never found out as she miscarried before having the chance to tell either of them.

It was for the best; she knew that, but when Harry and Ginny had announced their pregnancy, she had distanced herself from Harry for a bit. When he made her talk, she had told him. All of it happened here in this room.

Shoving all of those memories back into the recesses of her mind and slamming up her Occlumency walls to keep them there, she turned and went back downstairs.

"That was fast."

"I may have promised him we could visit Uncle George and Fizzies."

Ginny glared at her and tapped her teacup. "Just remember that when you have kids one day, payback is a bitch."

Hermione laughed and nodded in acceptance. "Fair is fair."

"You know what," Ginny said, looking at the clock. "If we move quick we can meet Harry and Ron for lunch."

"Sure."

"Isn't Malfoy's business in Diagon?"

Hermione nodded.

"I can go to the Ministry to collect those two and you can get Malfoy and get a table for us at that little café near Ollivander's."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Before I forget, does Saturday work for you?"

Hermione swallowed another gulp of tea and nodded. "You know I don't have a problem with Lavender," she said. "We could all shop for our dresses, have lunch, drink too much; whatever girly stuff I have no experience in. Count me in."

"Good. I'll be sending Harry and James to Ron's. Plan on getting liquored up passing out on my couch." She looked at the clock again. "I should go get them before they make plans."

"You go ahead. I'll bring James."

"You sure?"

"No, but I guess we'll find out when I meet you at the café," Hermione teased.

The red-headed witch took off towards the stairs and came back a moment later with a fresh outfit on. "See you," she said before stepping to the fireplace. The moment she disappeared in a puff of green and black smoke, James was up and crying. She finished her tea and made her way upstairs.

* * *

Meetings with potential overseas clients was always a bore. Draco would much rather be left alone to brew and do the ordering, but to be successful meant more of these than he liked. Today would probably kill him; this was only the second one and it wasn't even lunch.

A knock on the door sounded a moment before Azura opened it. "Sorry to interrupt, Mister Malfoy, but there's a Miss Granger here to see you."

"Tell her I'll be just a moment," he said. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all. "Gentleman," he addressed the two men across from the desk. "Might we take lunch a little early? We can reconvene at one?" It was quarter to noon.

"We'll be back at two, Mister Malfoy," the lead said, standing with a knowing smile. "Gives us time to explore the shops and you time with your partner."

"Thank you," he said and watched as they left.

He followed after them and did a double take at Hermione, taking a long glance at the toddler at her hip. She was showing him the practice cauldrons and no doubt giving him a history lesson.

"Granger," he said as he approached.

She turned and wiped hair from the boy's face. "Do you remember Mister Malfoy?" she asked him. "He was at your birthday party."

"Cake!" he said, grabbing at the air.

"Sorry if we're intruding, but I was at Ginny's and we decided to go out for lunch. She's bringing Ron and Harry and suggested I bring you."

"As long as you don't leave me alone at the table with Weasley again."

He watched as she stilled for a moment and then cocked her head to hide it. "Which one?"

"Granger…"

She laughed, but he saw the nervous ticks in her moves.

"I promise," she vowed. "Are you free for lunch? If not, that's okay."

"I'm free," he said.

She smiled and turned to James. "Come on, let's go see your parents."

"Uncle George?"

"After lunch," she promised.

"What's after lunch?" Draco asked as he held the front door open for them.

"I bargained for five minutes of nap with tricks and candy."

"Ginny must love you," he jested.

"There was a threat of payback," she said, pulling her hair out of James' grasp.

They walked towards the café and Draco was at odds over how Hermione's interactions with the child were making him feel. He refused to delve into them and shoved them deep into is mind. He came out of his thoughts as the waiter led them to their table.

"How was your meeting?" she asked.

"About as boring as Professor Binns. And it's still not over; we just went to lunch. It's an international deal. That's why I said I might not be home until late. They usually take all day."

"I loved History of Magic," she said. "Where else can you get in depth accounts of-"

"Oh please tell me she isn't talking about a lesson," came Weasley's voice.

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sod off, Ronald."

"Language," Ginny chided and slid into the chair next to her son.

Harry approached a moment later looking a little more than frazzled. "Rough day?" Draco asked, sliding his chair closer to Hermione so that Ron could adjust for Harry to sit on the other side of Ginny.

"New case," he said, sinking back against the chair. "Been awhile since I've seen something so dark."

Ron nodded in agreement and looked at Hermione. "You know, if you came back, we could solve this one a lot quicker."

Hermione went still beside him before she answered. "I never worked for the DMLE, Ron."

"You could. We're looking for consultants and- Hey!" he grunted as Harry dug his elbow into his ribs. "What? We are!"

"She knows she's always welcome back at the Ministry, Ron," Harry said, shooting her a look. "But if she doesn't want to come back, that's her choice."

Ron shrugged and looked at Draco before picking up his menu. "You buying again, Mate?"

"Ronald!" Hermione and Ginny hissed in unison.

He looked between the two of them and then at Draco. "It's a joke!" he exclaimed.

Draco chuckled as the waiter came around to take down their orders. Discussion flowed freely after that. He felt a little more relaxed than last time, partly because Hermione kept her hand on his thigh. He wasn't sure if she knew that it was there, but he hoped she didn't go any higher. He wouldn't be able to resist and both of them were above shagging like teenagers in a public restroom.

But he wasn't opposed to the idea.

Then he heard something Ginny had said and refocused his thoughts. He took stock of the way Hermione tensed at his side. "Where did you say Bill and Fleur lived?" he chimed in.

"Shell Cottage, near Cornwall."

"Was it a quick visit?" he asked.

"Mother could stay for a lifetime and it would be over too soon," Ginny replied. "So last week probably felt like an hour."

"A whole week in that little shack with that many people," Ron let out a low whistle. "No thank you."

All he could concentrate on was the way Hermione's fingers tightened on his leg as if she thought about letting go, but knew it would betray her. Her body was so tight he thought she would snap and after staring at her long enough, she dared a sideways glance at him.

"Excuse me," he said, scooting his chair back with a little more force than necessary. He made straight for the bathroom hoping some cold water on his face would calm the storm roiling within.

* * *

Hermione's heart hammered in her chest as she felt Malfoy still at her side. She heard the precision in his voice when he asked Ginny about the time frame. She knew the exact moment when he figured it out and knew she confirmed it all when their gaze met over her shoulder.

"Excuse me," he said and pushed his chair back.

She wanted to jump out of her seat and follow, but she was frozen. Her eyes dared to flicker to Harry's who was staring at her with concern.

"Everything alright?" Ginny asked, reaching forward to take her hand.

She swallowed and forced a light smile to her lips. "Yes."

It was clear no one believed her, but they had the decency to pick a new topic of discussion to ease the tension. Hermione's gaze was focused on the corridor where the bathrooms were and after several minutes, Malfoy came back towards the table.

"Sorry about that," he said, sliding himself back into his chair.

Hermione moved to put her hand back on his leg, pretending on her end that nothing had happened. He placed his hand over hers, patted it once, and then removed it. She worried at her jeans through the rest of lunch as Malfoy carried on conversation with ease.

To Ron's delight, Malfoy did pick up the tab.

"I should get back to my meetings," Malfoy said, standing up the moment after telling the waiter to charge his personal accounts for the table. "Thank you for thinking of me, Red."

Ginny smiled and then shook her head. "What happened to Weaselette?"

He smirked. "Trying something new."

Hermione began to stand as well with the intention of talking to him outside, but he motioned for her to continue sitting. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Not now." He placed a kiss to her cheek and straightened himself. "I'll owl you later," he said to her. "Have a nice day," he said the rest of them and strode out.

"We should really get back to the office too," Harry said. He stood and pressed a kiss to Ginny's temple before rifling James' hair.

"We should bring Malfoy to every lunch," Ron said, patting his stomach, a large grin on his face.

"Get out of here," Ginny laughed, waving them off.

Harry caught Hermione's eye, silently asking if she was, in fact, alright. She gave a quick shake of her head and looked down. He hesitated for a moment, but then followed Ron out of the café so they could head out to the Ministry.

"I believe you promised my son tricks and candy?" Ginny said, her voice bringing Hermione from her thoughts.

She forced a smile as she looked from her friend to the toddler between them. "I believe I did."

Hermione was desperate to track Malfoy back to his office and have it out with him now; get it over with, but she knew it wasn't the right time. She didn't want to interfere with his business. As much as she wanted to get away from here and calm her nerves, she sucked it up and followed Ginny out to the main road of Diagon Alley and proceeded down the way to George's shop.


	12. All In

**A/N: Happy Monday! I'll be posting new chapters every Monday and Thursday. With Nano in full swing, I won't be able to work on the story beyond what I've written (ch 20 so far) until the end of November so I'm going to space this out a bit more. That being said, love you all! Enjoy!**

**TWELVE**

**All In**

Hermione had left Ginny and James with a rather hasty good-bye after they finished at George's and the candy shop Fizzies. She confirmed with Ginny that they were still on for the following Saturday. There was a worry in her friend's eyes, but she said nothing as she took her son and left.

Alone, Hermione made her way to Knockturn Alley. She bought whatever she could get her hands on. The moment she returned home, she poured an entire vial down her throat and hid the others. At five o'clock on the dot, she downed another vial and Apparated to his flat.

She knew he was having a late meeting and wasn't sure when he would be home, but she needed to talk to him. She needed it as much as she needed the potions and she would pace the length of his living room all night if it meant she'd get the chance to see him.

She continued to glance at the clock. Hours had ticked by and she wondered if he thought she might be here and decided not to come home at all. As she considered leaving for another hit, she heard the familiar _pop_ from behind her.

She turned slowly and found him staring at her. He was trying to figure her out and he sighed slowly when he couldn't. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but thought better of it. Instead, she wrapped her arms around herself and bit her lip.

"I know I'm probably the last person you wanted to see right now, but we need to talk," she said, trying to keep the waver of her voice as inaudible as possible.

"What's there to talk about, Granger? I think I understand perfectly clear what's happening."

"Malfoy-"

"You told me Wednesday you were going to the Burrow to help Mrs. Weasley redecorate. I learned today that Mrs. Weasley was in fact gone all week." He rubbed a hand over his chin, his eyes never leaving hers. "That indicates you needed a cover story for whatever it was you were really doing."

His eyes closed for a brief moment and when they reopened, Hermione saw disappointment.

"You're seeing someone else."

She bit down on her lip hard enough to taste her own blood and cast her eyes to the floor. She refused to cry, but she needed a moment to put herself together. "Yes."

"I imagine it started before me, which begs the question of why add me into the mix? Is the other bloke not enough for you or do you just enjoy the games?"

Her eyes snapped back up to his, a fresh wave of guilt washing over her. "It's complicated."

He narrowed his eyes for a moment and then his lips quirked into a smirk. "Who would have thought Hermione Granger would be someone's mistress."

She turned her head away. If he could conclude that much, she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep the rest of the truth away. "I should go. I'm sorry."

"I suppose I can't truly fault you."

She stopped mid turn and slowly lifted her head up to see him. "Why not?"

"It's been a little over a week and we never had the exclusivity talk. It's not something that usually needs to be had this early on, nor did I think I would need it with you." He eyed her up and down. "We both established that we like the other and it would be a real shame to lose what we have; we're quite good together, but maybe we do need to have that talk."

"You still want me?"

"Trust me, Granger; I'll never stop wanting you."

He took a step towards her and she straightened, keeping her hands pinned to her side.

"The idea of you sharing yourself with another isn't ideal, but I would like to see where this leads. However, going forward, I would like to be exclusive." He tipped his head to the side. "Is that something you think a possibility?"

Her lips parted, but Malfoy interrupted.

"I don't expect an answer tonight, Granger. It's been a long day."

Hermione's mind was racing. He was giving her a chance at something long and meaningful. Malfoy had treated her like she was the only one in the world; like she deserved the best. She thought about all the times with her and Harry and recalled how she wished he would make her feel that way; even for a second.

"Just answer me this," he said, stepping even closer. This time, he put his hands on her shoulders and let his fingers slowly trail down her arms. "When you were with him that day, did you think of me?" His voice lowered and Hermione felt a familiar ache between her thighs. She felt his smile against her ear and she closed her eyes. "I take that as a yes."

Her eyes snapped open at that. She turned into him completely and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. She stared up at him with fire in her eyes. "What do you want me to say, Malfoy?" she asked, one of her hands running down to cup him over his trousers. "That when his cock was buried deep inside me, I imagined it was yours? That I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming your name?"

Her hand left so she could cup both sides of his face and bring him down so she could whisper in his ear. "Or should I tell you about the brief moment I had of imagining that you were _both _there to fuck me?" She nipped at his earlobe. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

There was something akin to a growl that emitted from his throat as he pushed them forward. The bookcase they crashed into wobbled from the force of the impact and a few books fell to the floor. His grip on her hips tightened and his eyes darkened. He bent to her ear. "I don't recall seeing a threesome on your list, Granger."

She shivered from head to toe at the thought. "Why bother if we're exclusive?" she hissed as his lips fell to her neck.

He chuckled and the motion vibrated through her. "There's a difference between sharing you with another in a controlled situation of which we are both present for and sharing your mind and body long term." His fingers slipped behind the waistband of her jeans. Her head fell back as he found her slick core. "I can get behind a kink of needing to add another to our bed from time to time, Granger. It's clear that it's doing wonders for you." He pressed a finger into her and she moaned. "Who am I to deny such pleasures?"

She had never heard herself whine before this moment and she hoped that noise never made it past her lips again. He withdrew from her, making a show of licking his fingers, smirking all the while. Her hands gripped the bookcase as she narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you want to know who it is?" she heard herself asking.

"That depends. Are we going to give us a fair shot? Can you give up your other lover and be with only me? If you can, when I'm ready, you can tell me who and some day we can revisit the idea of this particular fantasy of yours."

The potions in her system, the arousal pooling in her knickers, and the idea of having something real with Malfoy; something Harry could never give her were all swirling around her mind. She found herself nodding, still leaning on the bookcase for support. She didn't trust her legs not to buckle if she so much as stood up straight.

"Okay."

"Okay what, Granger?"

"I want this. Us. Not just because of that deal you just made me, but because this is something real. I like you, despite everything in our past and it scares me." She found a little strength as she moved forward and was grateful when he opened his arms to embrace her. "I'm so sorry that I lied to you. I'll never do that again."

"Despite what the rest of the wizarding word thinks, you're not perfect, Granger." His smirk was still there and she couldn't help but smile. "And it's about time you were knocked off your high horse. I quite like the little fall from grace you've become. Much more realistic."

Her hands slid down to undo his belt. "I think I can fall a little further," she breathed. "For you."

His eyes flashed as she pulled the belt from the loops and tossed it to the floor. He said nothing as she pushed him back until he landed on the couch. She pulled the clothes from his waist and pushed them to the side as she dropped to her knees. She put her hands on his thighs and leaned in.

Her tongue swirled around his head and smiled as his cock twitched. She made sure to taste every inch of him before kissing the tip and opening her mouth. He slid into and she heard him moan from above her. She felt his fingers in her hair, pulling it away from her face. She smiled around him, knowing that he was watching her intently. She could feel the weight of his gaze.

His hips bucked, pushing him further into her mouth and she hummed. She knew he was close, especially when his hands started to push down on the back of her head. She continued her ministrations with her mouth and her hands, ready to finish him as is.

A cry of surprise passed her lips as she felt herself being lifted. He had reached down to pull her onto his lap. She heard a spell being muttered and found themselves completely bare. She had barely registered straddling his hips when she felt him thrust into her core.

He swallowed her moan as he claimed her lips. His hands held her in place at her waist as he continued to drive himself in and out of her with a frenzied pace. Her head fell back as one of his hands slipped between them to tease her clit. She arched her body and moaned loudly as she felt his mouth close around a nipple.

His tongue flicking at the taut peak was all it took. She cried out, her hips rolling uncontrollably as she came for him. He was right behind her, his movements stilling as her insides warmed.

She sank down until her forehead rested against his. His hands skimmed her back idly as she placed her hands on either side of his neck. "Tomorrow, I'll end it."

He inclined his head, but didn't comment. Instead, he said, "Come to Paris with me this weekend."

Hermione pulled back to look at him and they both groaned as he finally slipped out of her body, the remnants of their coupling following suit. "I can't this weekend."

His eyes blazed as his brow raised. "Somewhere else you've got to be?"

She narrowed her eyes at his tone. "I'm having a girl's day on Saturday. Ginny's having Harry take James to spend the night at Ron's. Her intention is to shop until we drop and then pump us full of liquor until we pass out on her couch."

She felt him hardening beneath her and she laughed. "Who else will be there?" he asked.

"Luna and Lavender."

He smirked. "A room of drunk witches. I guess I could stand to be away from you that night. I'll have plenty of ammunition for a good wank or five with the thought of you over there."

She rolled her eyes and shifted her hips, but he kept her from sliding off of him. "Nothing is happening over there, Malfoy. They're all married."

"And what a shame that is," he said remorsefully. "I can only imagine the Weaselette is as feisty in the sheets as she is on the battlefield."

"Malfoy!" her scornful protest turned into a cry of surprise as he entered her again.

"Luna's pretty flighty, but I imagine that leads to _unspeakable_ things in the sack."

She stared down at him, but every time she opened her mouth a moan came out.

"Was never much for Lavender though."

"Why?" she bit out. "Are we talking about this?" she managed, a moan between every word.

"Just seeing how open you are to a threesome of a different variety," he said, his fingers seeking her clit again. "Everything goes both ways, Granger."

A shudder erupted from within and she ground her hips against his as she sought another orgasm. He followed her immediately and held her tight as she collapsed onto him again.

"Relax," he whispered. "One step at a time, Granger. We'll never do anything that makes either of us uncomfortable."

She nodded and then pulled back when she heard his stomach growl. They both laughed as he used his magic to clean them. "It seems we've worked up quite the appetite. Have you eaten?"

She slid off of him and reached for her clothes. "No. I was too nervous to eat before."

"It's settled then. You'll get dinner with me."

As they dressed, Hermione found herself thinking about how she would tell Harry things were changing. She wondered if she was even strong enough to be able to say the words. Her thoughts eased as Malfoy wrapped his arms around her in preparation to Apparate. She closed her eyes and pushed the remaining thoughts to the side.

She could do this.

She had to.


	13. Severance

**THIRTEEN**

**Severance**

_"Put the boys in the cellar!" Bellatrix snapped, pushing Harry and Ron before her to Wormtail. "This one and I need to have a conversation. Girl to girl."_

_ Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as Bellatrix stood so close her breath warmed her face. She felt herself being pulled deeper into the room and stumbled as the witch pushed her._

_ "Crucio!"_

_ The spell hit her straight in the stomach and she fell to the ground. Her insides twisted and her body heaved. She could hear herself screaming, but it sounded distant and foreign to her ears. Hot tears tracked down her cheeks as her body slumped at a strange angle. The curse had run its course, but her body was tingling with pins and needles._

_ "Where did you get that sword?" Bellatrix was above her, toeing her with her shoe until she was flat on her back. "How did you get to my vault?"_

_ "I don't… please…"_

_ "Crucio!"_

_ Her throat hurt the most as her scream pierced the otherwise deadly quiet of the dining room. Her entire body trembled and she could feel herself drooling from her inability to swallow. She didn't even try to fight as Bellatrix sat on top of her, reaching down to hike up her sleeve. Her eyes couldn't open even if she had wanted to see._

_ It was only when the blade bit into her skin for the first time that her body's natural responses kicked in. She struggled beneath Bellatrix, knowing it was a lost cause. The screaming continued until she couldn't scream anymore. As the older witch held her head down, her eyes flickered open briefly and connected with a troubled pair of grey ones. She pleaded, begged for help, but he simply turned his head and the blade dragged against her skin again, forcing her eyes closed._

_ Suddenly Bellatrix was off of her, smiling down at her in her crazed way. "Now you'll never forget what you are," she hissed._

_ Hermione laid there, unable to do anything. Tears continued to leak from her eyes just as the blood from the carving in her arm. _Mudblood_._

_ There was commotion, shouting, spells flying all around. She continued to lay there. She groaned as someone hauled her to her feet and she felt the blade against her neck, heard Bellatrix speak from behind her. She heard nothing._

_ Not until the squeak of the chandelier above her. She opened her eyes to see Dobby unscrewing it a moment before it began to fall from right above her. Bellatrix shoved her and instead of into Ron's arms, she collided with someone else._

_ "Granger?"_

"Granger!"

Her body seized as she came out of her nightmare. She barely had enough time to turn her head to the side as bile rose from her throat and splashed across the floor. She squeezed her eyes shut as she fought against the memories. It had been a long time since this one had paid her a visit.

Her hands fisted the sheets as her body ached and trembled as if she were being cursed all over again. She barely noticed as someone swept her up into their arms and carried her away. She felt cold beneath her when they sat her down and then something cold and thick was being poured down her throat. She drank deeply, hoping that whatever it was would stop everything.

Slowly, the memories began to recede and the pain ebbed. She felt a hand cup her cheek and wipe away her tears. She opened her eyes after another moment and found grey eyes staring back at her, filled with worry.

"You scared the bloody hell out of me," Malfoy whispered.

She took in the sight of his bathroom and realized he had propped her up on the counter. He was wedged between her legs, one hand on her face, the other at her side. "Sorry," she mumbled, not recognizing her own voice.

"You started crying and then screaming before thrashing about." It was then that she noticed his split lip. "Don't worry about me, I'll fix it later."

She leaned forward and clung to him, her nails digging into whatever piece of him she landed on. Her body sagged against his. "I'm so sorry," she whispered over and over again.

"Was it the Manor?" he asked. When she nodded he looped his arms around her and carried her back to the bed. He sat against the headboard, drawing her across his lap. His hands roamed her back to comfort her as she laid her head on his chest. "It's over now, Hermione. You're safe."

She closed her eyes, the tears clinging to her lashes until new ones pushed them down her cheeks.

"I couldn't keep you safe then, but I promise I've got you now."

He continued to stroke her and whisper promises and other sweet nothings into her hair. The potion warmed her from the inside as it spread throughout her body. Soon the two combined and it wasn't long before she fell back into what she hoped would be a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When she had woken the next morning, instead of the usual feeling of being run over by a stampede of hippogriffs, her body was at ease. There was no residual fog in her mind and for the first time in a very long time, she felt completely relaxed.

Malfoy had been there as well. He was awake, holding her to him. She knew from the clock on the wall that he was late to work and he had assured her that he had no intentions of leaving her alone. Instead, he spent the day taking care of her.

He made her breakfast, drew her a bath, and whatever else she asked for he made sure she had. When she mentioned taking time to break it off with her other lover, he had simply kissed her and told her there would be time for that another day; that it was the furthest thing on his mind at the moment.

Before she knew it, their day of pampering had come to an end and he asked if she wanted more of the potion before bed. She accepted, but not before asking a million questions. He answered all of them, telling her how it was his rendition of Dreamless Sleep, but made without the addictive qualities. That he had altered it enough and had been using it most nights after the war; less and less as time went on.

The next morning he was there again, but this time he had to go to work. He had already made them breakfast and showered. As soon as they ate, he took off for work and Hermione took her time collecting herself, making sure that she wouldn't fall apart when she told Harry it was over between them.

The day Malfoy had confronted her, she wasn't sure if she would be able to go through with it. It had been him that she'd sought for comfort for so long that she wasn't she even wanted it to end. But as Malfoy was there to calm her down and hold her through her nightmare; a memory he had witnessed first hand as well, she realized she hadn't thought of Harry once.

A part of her was hoping that she didn't have to rely on a different person to get her through the pain, that she would be able to handle it on her own, but she was happy to know that it didn't have to be Harry. Not anymore.

* * *

She had gone home long enough to shower and change; hoping to ground herself in her own surroundings before heading to the Ministry. She arrived by Floo and let her muscle memory take over as she slipped through the crowd on her way to the lifts. She had half expected for her nerves to get the better of her and back out before she got to level four. Yet, she got off the lift at level seven and marched right up to Harry's office.

His door was open and she walked in to find he and Neville pouring over a case. They both looked up at her and smiled at them. "Hey, Hermione," Neville said.

She nodded at him. "Neville, can I speak to Harry for a moment?"

"Sure. We were just about to head out to lunch. Would you like to join us?"

She shook her head. "I have plans with Malfoy, but thank you."

Neville looked between them for a moment and then left without another word. Hermione closed the door behind him and took a deep breath before casting a silencing spell around them.

"Hermione-"

She held up her hands as he took a step forward. He stopped immediately and she saw his jaw clench. "He knows there's someone else. He doesn't know it's you. He figured it out at lunch on Monday when Ginny and Ron mentioned Mrs. Weasley being at Shell Cottage."

"He left you."

She stared at him a long moment before giving one shake of her head. "No, Harry, he did not leave me. We decided that we want this to be something and in order to do that, this has to stop," she said, gesturing between the two of them.

He was moving and despite her protests, he pulled her into his arms. "I love you, Hermione. Please don't do this."

"Do you love me enough to leave Ginny?"

He stilled and she used the moment to pull back.

"I didn't think so," she said and reached up to cup his face. "If you did, you would have done so a long time ago. I love you too, Harry, I always will, but I think this part of our relationship is over. Malfoy can take me on dates, can kiss me no matter where we are or who's with me; everything you can't do. I don't blame you. You were there when I needed you most and I never want to lose you as a friend; as family."

She could see the fight in his eyes. He wanted her to be happy, but he didn't want to give her up either. She understood. She watched as his thoughts battled it out and she saw his answer right before he closed his eyes.

He pulled her to him again and laid his lips over hers. She never imagined sharing a goodbye kiss with Harry, but as their lips moved slowly, she felt a weight being lifted from her shoulders. His arms crushed her to him and she let her fingers comb through his unruly locks. He only pulled away when he needed air, his cheek sliding over hers. "I'll always love you, too Hermione."

"I should go," she whispered as he held her tighter. "Harry…"

He placed his lips over hers one last time and then tore himself away. He stood at his desk, hands gripping the edge so hard his knuckles turned white. He kept his eyes glued to the ground as she stared at him for just a moment longer. With another long breath, she retracted her spell and stepped out of his office.

She closed the door behind her and jumped as she heard something shatter inside the room. As she turned the corner, she ran into Ron, but shoved away from him in search of the bathroom. She refused to turn around as he called after her knowing full well that if she stopped, everyone would see her tears and she wasn't sure she could keep anything to herself in that moment.

In the loo, she locked herself into a stall, put up a silencing spell and drowned her sorrow in the potion she'd extracted from her bag. It barely put a dent in her feelings, but it numbed her enough that she was able to catch her breath and put herself together.

When she was calm enough, she wiped her tears, rolled her shoulders, and made her way back to the lifts. She just had to make it to the Floo network. She said the first place that came to mind and moments later found herself walking into Malfoy's apothecary.

Azura smiled warmly at her and nodded towards his office when she saw Hermione. "He's free," she said and Hermione nodded in thanks, not trusting her voice.

She made her way towards the office and shut the door softly behind her. The moment he looked up from his desk, she broke down. He was at her side in the blink of an eye, holding her tight. He didn't have to ask; she knew he was capable of knowing the source of her sadness. There would plenty of time to discuss it later if he chose to bring it up, but he simply chose to hold her tight and let her cry it out instead.


	14. Exes and Ohs

**FOURTEEN**

**Exes and Ohs**

Draco knew that whoever the other man was; whatever their relationship had been, it had taken a toll on Hermione to end it. He had let her sob on his shoulder in his office until she hadn't a single drop of moisture left in her body. He had understood completely when she asked for him to take her home and when she told him she needed the night to herself.

He had owl'd her Thursday morning before he left for work, inviting her out for a true date Friday after work. He reminded her in the letter that she was always welcome in his flat no matter what time of day or night and no matter what type of mental state she may be in. He was glad when she had owl'd him back after an hour of being in his office telling him how grateful she was that he was more understanding than she thought necessary. She had agreed to dinner, but had kept to herself until then.

When she met him at the Apothecary on Friday, right at five, he was glad to see that she looked better. He knew from watching her in Hogwarts while they were growing up that she was sad, but she was choosing not to let it define her. Whether it was an ability she was born with or part of being a Gryffindor, he would never know, but he liked it all the same.

They made their way through Diagon and out of the Leaky to Muggle London where he hailed a cab. She was surprised that he had known how to do such a thing and then launched into a history lesson of cabs in the city. It continued until they had reached their destination.

There was surprise in her brown eyes as she took in the façade of the building. "Not what you were expecting, Granger?" he asked.

"You're nothing like I was expecting, Malfoy," she returned, sliding her arm around his waist. "Here I thought you were all about show boating; flaunting your money around to shower whoever was on your arm for the evening with as much as she could carry."

"Well, Granger, keep in mind that the night is young and I have an entire weekend to pack into a single night. Do try and keep up," he said placing a kiss on her forehead. "The gifts might weigh you down, but you'll have to figure something out."

She laughed and he led her into the restaurant. It was a Muggle establishment that he had heard a lot about. The inside instantly set an intimate atmosphere and they only spoke again once they were seated in a cozy booth, a glass of wine in hand.

"I'm surprised you know a place such as this," she said. "With it being Muggle and all."

"I would think by now you've realized I'm not opposed to Muggle accommodations," he said, sipping his wine. "Besides, after Hogwarts, losing myself in the Muggle side of the city was a nice reprieve from everything else."

She smiled sadly. He knew she was all too aware of the attention after the war. "I understand. I thought several times about running away from England and starting life over somewhere else."

"Before you and Weasley split?" he asked.

She sighed and took a very large sip of her wine. "I like it better when you don't fish."

He inclined his head. "Fine. What happened with you and Weasley?"

"Will you answer about you and Astoria?"

When he nodded, she smiled and took another sip.

"We kissed during the Battle of Hogwarts. We had just destroyed a Horcrux in the Chamber of Secrets and neither of us was sure if our luck would see us through the night." Another drink. "I'd been in love with him for so long that I imagined my world would feel so complete, but I just felt strangely empty.

"Then we resumed our fight and thought nothing of it for a few weeks. It was after all the trials and funerals commenced that we brought it up." She snorted and took another drink. "It was actually the night I decided to come back to Hogwarts for the rest of my education. We fought. He told me I was being foolish; that the Ministry was already giving us our dream jobs."

Draco reached for the wine chilling at the edge of their table and refilled her glass. He made a mental note to order another bottle the moment he saw their waitress again. He had a feeling there would be quite a few bottles needed to get through these stories.

"We wrote a few times that year, but nothing substantial. We had only really slept together a handful of times; each more lackluster than the last. I attributed it to the after effects of the war and the drinking and decided that we would really give it a go after graduation.

"But things didn't really change. He drank so much that even Harry tried to intervene. By some miracle he never drank at work. He just came home and drank himself into a stupor. Then there were nights that he wouldn't come home at all. He started telling me about late nights at the office on cases I knew didn't exist because Harry was home.

"Then one night he sobered up. He started being extremely sweet with me, but I knew there was something else." She finished her glass and Draco poured her another. "It was nearly a year after I had come home, but Ron was finally back to his normal self when he told me there was someone else.

"I cried, of course, but it was out of complete relief. We talked for the first time in such a long time. I told him that I wished we could be the right one's for each other, but it wasn't meant to be. I told him that I wished him well and that whoever it was would be the luckiest girl in all the world. That I only ever wanted him to be happy, even if that wasn't with me. Besides, he was my best friend and we were family. I would always have that.

"A few months later he was engaged to Lavender and I ruined that wench Rita Skeeter's day by telling her I was the happiest I had ever been," she beamed.

Draco smiled over his own glass as their appetizers arrived. "Weasel was always dumb when it came to you," he said. "But it freed you up so I could have a chance. Can't say I'm mad about that."

"It wasn't just him," she replied. "In the unfaithful department."

He watched her as she finished her wine, but kept her eyes cast downward. He reached over and tipped her chin up slightly before leaning in and kissing her lips. "I was never going to ask."

She nodded and her lips turned into a smile. "Well, I told you my story. What of you and Astoria?"

"As you can imagine, after the war, despite my acquittal, the Malfoy name had already been dragged through the mud. I never expected it to bounce back. My probation ended the day I came home from Hogwarts. That day, everything was transferred to me from my father instead of the day I married.

"While going through the documents and making sure I had a good handle on everything, I found some letters. Apparently my father had been trying to arrange my marriage since I turned eleven. There was a list of witches, most were crossed out, but all had been in the loop as far as negotiations. Lucky for me, the Dark Lord arrived before my father could solidify anything."

She snorted into her wine glass. "Yes, how kind of Voldemort to save you from a fate such as marriage."

To this day, he still flinched upon hearing the name. It had always amazed him that she was bold enough to say it. He grinned at her. "You should have seen the list of names," he said. "I quickly found out that most of the witches had either already signed arrangements elsewhere or had died during the war. With no one coming at me with a contract, I set it aside and forgot about it.

"A year later Marcus Greengrass approached me. He said that he was sorry for my losses and that while he no longer had the luxury of his first-born daughter to offer, he did have his youngest; Astoria. He apologized for not coming to me sooner, but that they were taking their time to recoup after the war as well.

"I told him I was no longer interested in an arranged marriage. He kindly reminded me that he would be doing me a favor as the Greengrass name was still in good social standing. They had never taken a side in the war, you see; they remained quite neutral. I again declined and told him I was focusing on the business I was creating. If marriage was in my future, I would find it on my own.

"He told me that since Astoria wasn't his first-born, he would be amenable to forgo the true nature of an arrangement. That he would give me free reign to court her and see if we matched. That I would have to give him six months and if we both agreed to walk away, there wouldn't be any consequences."

"How romantic," she mumbled, nibbling at her bruschetta.

"So Astoria and I went on a date and we surprised ourselves at how much fun we were having. We continued for the six months and then for another six months after. I asked her father for her hand in marriage, but told him there would be no contracts. That this was real between Astoria and I; that we would not be doing things the traditional route as far as Pureblood customs were concerned.

"Everything seemed to be going well, but then I gave Astoria the prenup. I had gotten the idea from a few movies and knew that if she truly cared for me, she wouldn't be with me for the money. She didn't like it, but she understood. It was a few months before the wedding that she came to me and asked if I truly loved her.

"It was my hesitation that gave her her answer. We split shortly after that," he said, finishing off his own wine. "Not long after that she met her current husband and she's been truly happy ever since."

"Then I'd say Ron and Astoria both served their purposes," she said, reaching for his hand. "They taught us we want love, but not quite from them."

He squeezed as their fingers laced together. "I believe you're right." He refilled both of their glasses and clinked them together. "Now, let's not speak of our exes for the rest of the night."

She nodded eagerly. "Tell me about that potion you're working on," she suggested. So he did.

* * *

Draco's dick throbbed from the desire to abandon his current prospects and bury his tongue deep within Hermione, but she was close. She was face down amongst his pillows with her back arched in the air and hips apart. He was behind her with his face buried in her core. Her legs were trembling and she was moaning his name like a mantra.

A thought occurred and he acted on it before he lost his nerve. With three fingers curled inside her, pumping away, and his other hand toying with her clit, he let his tongue drag upwards. The moment it hit her other opening, she bucked against him and lost control.

He smiled and kissed her cheek before withdrawing his fingers. "Too much?" he asked.

"No," she replied, looking over her shoulder at him.

He let his hands glide up and down her backside as he grinned at her. "Do you trust me?"

He saw it in her eyes when she realized why he was asking and she nodded.

That was all he needed. Soon he was kneeling behind her and wasted no time in sinking into her core. She sighed as he filled her, her walls clutching desperately at him. He used his magic to summon a container of lube from his nightstand and then poured a small amount into his hand. He coated his fingers and then began to rub at her other opening.

She trembled beneath him and muttered incoherently, but he had spent enough time with her to know that those were sounds of approval. He kept his pace slow as he rocked in and out of her, concentrating more on her rear. "Fuck, Granger," he moaned as his finger slipped in and her walls constricted.

He could feel her relax around his finger and after a moment, added another. He bit down on his bottom lip and dug his other hand into her hip as she began pushing herself backwards in search of her release. He took another bit of lube and smeared it around her entrance before picking up his pace.

Just as she hit her release, he pulled out of her and moved to her anal cavity. He pushed against her, expecting it not to work, but surprised them both when his head sank into her with a pop. She went completely still beneath him and he waited, not wanting to hurt her. She pushed back against him a little and he took it as a sign.

Neither one of them lasted long. He couldn't remember ever putting his cock in something so tight. He barely went past the head before he was unloading himself into her ass. When he was done, he slipped out of her and they collapsed on the bed next to each other.

She laughed as she patted his arm and panted to catch her breath. "We'll work on it," she said.

He replied by capturing her lips and then finding his wand so he could clean them both up. "I know you have your girl's day tomorrow, but will you stay tonight?"

"I was already planning on it," she assured him, leaning over him for a searing kiss. "Good night, Malfoy."

"Night, Granger," he said, wrapping his arms around her as they laid down to sleep.


	15. A Helping Hand

**FIFTEEN**

**A Helping Hand**

The following morning, Hermione woke to Malfoy bringing in a tray of breakfast. Her eyes had gone wide at the amount of food and she stared at him with alarm. He had cooked enough to feed the entire Weasley clan and told her that he wanted her start the morning off with something hearty if she was planning on being wasted all night.

He had told her that since his original weekend plans had fallen through, that he was going to spend the day with his mother. They settled on her coming over Sunday if she felt up for it. He enticed her with the lure of a very effective hangover potion.

She had left him early because she knew if she didn't go home to shower and change, she wasn't ever going to actually leave. She made quick work of her shower at home and pulled on a cozy pair of leggings and a simple sweater dress before using her Floo to Grimmauld.

She always had a knack for being early, but when she stepped out of the fireplace into the Potter living room, she wished she had been late. Harry was sitting on the couch, just staring off into the distance. His eyes darkened as he saw her and she saw the way his body tensed.

"Good morning," she said, forcing her voice to remain neutral.

"Morning," he returned, his voice icy.

She glanced around to make sure they were alone and then glared at him. "Please don't be like this, Harry," she said, keeping her voice as quiet as possible.

She saw the anger dissipate from his eyes as he hung his head. "It's just going to take some time."

"I know."

They were saved from having to say anything else as the fireplace roared to life behind her. She stepped to the side and smiled as Luna appeared. "Good morning, Harry. Hermione," she said, nodding to each in turn. She looked around the room and frowned. "There sure are a lot of nargles around."

Hermione and Harry exchanged a glance, unable to keep the smile from their lips. "I'm sure they'll be gone before dinner," Harry assured her.

Ginny was there with James and a bag. Harry stood and took the bag from her before she kissed his cheek. "Once Lavender gets here, you and James can head out."

"Am I allowed home tonight?" he asked.

"I wouldn't count on it," she said with a laugh. "I think we could all use a night without our blokes." She looked at Hermione and grinned. "Well, maybe not you since it's new and all. I bet the sex is-"

"Oh Ginny, please!" Hermione snapped, her face burning.

Harry cleared his throat and picked James up from the ground. "If that's the kind of thing you'll be discussing tonight, then you can rest assured I'll be back tomorrow." He shuddered as Ginny laughed again. "Just don't compare us all too harshly, alright?"

Lavender came through the Floo shortly after that and stepped closer to Luna after an awkward wave at Hermione. "You can leave now, Harry," Ginny said, still enjoying his torment. She kissed her son's forehead and then his nose. "Be a good boy for daddy and Uncle Ron."

Luna looked around approvingly at the living room. "Harry was right, the nargles seemed to have cleared up. I hope he didn't take them with him to your place, Lavender."

"It's alright if he did," she said.

Hermione sighed as the woman gave her another uneasy sidelong glance. She stepped up to Lavender and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm not letting go until you hug me back. And you have to mean it."

"Hermione…"

"I'm serious, Lavender. I keep telling you that I don't care how you and Ron got started. That was years ago. Can you please just believe me when I tell you that as long as you make Ron happy, I'll treat you like a sister?"

"I… I guess."

Slowly Lavender's arms wound around Hermione and squeezed her back. Only when she began to relax, did Hermione step back and smile at her. "See, all is officially behind us."

For the first time since Hermione had been introduced to Lavender Brown, the other woman smiled at her and nodded. "You really are the best, Hermione. I'm sorry I've been such a bitch."

"Finally," Ginny said with a chuckle. "As if Ron was worth either of you fighting over him." She then clapped her hands together and reached out her hands for them to take. "Okay, time to shop!" And then they were Apparated away from the living room.

* * *

It was easy to find Luna a dress. Ginny had made the comment that a burlap sack would suit her just fine as she could pull just about anything off. Her blue eyes were even bluer from the cerulean tones of her dress and the shopkeep even helped do some mock styling of her long blonde hair.

"Neville won't even know what hit him," Lavender said as they moved on in search of their own.

She was next in finding one rather quickly. They were still in the first shop when they came upon a black dress with enchanted silver spirals. It floated around her like spun silk and they all instantly agreed that that was the one.

The second shop Ginny had found hers. It was a stunning floor length mermaid cut of blood red. The thread was silver, but she knew she could give it a quick change to gold the night of.

Which meant Hermione was last to find hers. Shopping in general was out of her comfort zone which made finding a gown that much harder. Typically, the dress she had worn to the last gala was the one she wore to all of them. She just used her magic to change a few things each time so it wasn't as noticeable.

"You're dating Malfoy now," Ginny reminded her as they browsed. "You might want to consider scaling up your wardrobe a bit."

"Why? I think my wardrobe's been doing just fine thus far," she said, but deep down she knew it was true. She shook her head and sighed as she finished another rack. "I have no idea what to even look for."

"I'd say green would be a good start," Luna chimed in from the aisle behind them.

"Too obvious," Ginny piped up for her.

"What about periwinkle?" Lavender suggested. "If I remember the Yule Ball correctly from fourth year, nearly every male jaw dropped when you made your appearance."

Hermione let her thoughts drift to that night and slowly a smile took hold of her lips. "That's a great idea, Lavender."

"Do you still have that dress?" Ginny asked. "If you do, we might be able to just adjust it and put some modern touches on it."

A sudden panic hit her like a freight train as she thought about where she had stored it. "I kept it at my parents' house..."

Ginny brought her in for a hug and she felt Luna wrap her arms around her from behind. "Well then we'll just have to conjure up an image and see if someone can point us in the right direction," Lavender said, not quite ready to join in on the hug.

"Why don't we go to the shop you purchased it at?" Luna suggested.

They let go of her and she nodded, forcing her tears back into her eyes. "It was a clothing store in Hogsmeade."

"Just an Apparition away," Ginny reminded her, keeping her hand on Hermione's arm. "We can even have lunch at the Three Broomsticks. I'm sure Rosmerta would love to see pictures of James."

Before Hermione even agreed, the four of them were at Hogsmeade giving the shop owner the memory of her dress. He said that he remembered that one and had an idea in mind. He took her measurements and told her to come by the following Friday for a fitting. Then it was off to lunch at the Three Broomsticks where Rosmerta did indeed want to see pictures.

It was during lunch that she was able to sneak away to take a hit of the potion she brought with. She hadn't anticipated needing it, but had never taken it out of her bag when she acquired it either. The memory of her parents had set something off and she was in desperate need to squash it. As it warmed her insides and allowed her to bury the memories, she sighed and went back to rejoin the others.

* * *

Draco rose from his spot at the table in his mother's sun room as she entered the room. She strode across the floor and kissed both of his cheeks before sitting down to pour herself some tea. "So glad you could join me, Draco."

"You know I always have time for you."

She grinned around her teacup. "I imagine your new relationship would make it a little harder to find said time."

He stilled for a moment, but sighed when he knew that his mother wouldn't have said anything if he didn't already know. "Yes, very astute of you, Mother. There is someone new in my life."

"Tell me about her."

"How much do you already know?" he asked.

"Just that there is someone."

He inclined his head and took another sip of tea. "She's intelligent, witty, friendly…" He thought about all the ways he could describe her in a way that wouldn't have her guessing correctly, but decided he didn't want to hide anything. "It's Hermione Granger."

Narcissa's hand froze as it was halfway to bringing her teacup to her lips. She set it back down and cleared her throat. For a moment, he expected the worst, but she surprised him with a rather amused grin. "That's fantastic, Draco. She's a brilliant witch."

He stared at her for a moment. "You _do _remember who Hermione Granger is, don't you, Mother?"

"The Muggle-born friend of Harry Potter," she said, waving her hand at him. "I may be older, Draco, but my mind is as sharp as ever."

He smirked. "I just wanted to be sure."

"You know very well that I never truly shared the same sentiments as your father. Especially after the war. I could care less what she was born as; she could even be a true Muggle and I would be fine with it. Are you happy?"

"Yes, Mother. She makes me very happy."

She inclined her head. "I would like to meet her."

"You've met her," he said and then sighed. "It's only been two weeks, Mother. We're not there yet."

"All the same," she said, indicating it was going to happen one way or another.

"I'll be sure to invite her next time," he said.

"Thank you." She put her cup down and reached for a biscuit. "Have you given any more thought as to what to do about the Manor?"

"My answer will never change. I would very much like to leave it as is. I never plan on stepping foot into that place ever again. I know I can't sell it either with all the blood magic in the wards. It will just go through the ages being a relic until one day the Malfoy name will wither and die and it will crumble from neglect."

"So you still do not plan on producing an heir?"

"You know what I meant."

She smiled and leaned back slightly. "I think you should go back there, Draco. It would be good for you to get some closure. Maybe then you'll be able to decide what to do with it."

Draco simply stared at his tea, trying to not let the memories creep up on him.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I don't know what your holiday plans are, but Andromeda is coming by with Teddy on Christmas Day. I would love it if you were here."

"We haven't discussed-"

"Bring her if you'd like. From what I understand she's as good as family to Teddy anyway."

Draco inclined his head and leaned back in his chair. "I'll bring it up to her," he promised and simply listened to his mother tell him about all the drama in the French wizard and witches around her area. It allowed Draco a moment to think about the holidays. After the gala next week, they would be the next event and for the first time, he was excited about the prospect of not being alone for them.

* * *

They all knew Lavender was quite the lightweight and weren't surprised when she was the first to succumb to the alcohol in her system. They had covered her in a blanket and moved her to the other side of the living room. Luna had been the second one, choosing to curl up in the oversized arm chair. Ginny and Hermione moved to the kitchen so they wouldn't wake the others, but it wasn't long after that before Ginny had fallen asleep as well.

Hermione used her wand to levitate her friend to couch in the living room. She made sure that each witch had a blanket and something that they could use to vomit in should they wake suddenly in the middle of the night. She then scribbled a note to Ginny saying she'd had a great time and then used the Floo.

She had meant to go home, but found herself in Malfoy's flat. She knew it was well after midnight and she wondered if he had stayed the night at his mother's. Carefully, she made her way back to the bedroom to find him asleep beneath the blankets. She approached him, taking in the sight of him completely at peace.

She wanted to crawl in beside him, but thoughts of her parents were still swirling in her head. She needed to go home and deal with them before they tore her apart. She leaned down to kiss his cheek and when she pulled back, his eyes were open and staring at her.

"Granger? I thought you'd be passed out in Potter's living room by now," he said, shoving himself into a sitting position.

"I thought so too, but I can't sleep in that house." Her throat had gone dry and the tears she had been fighting all day were claiming their victory.

"What happened?"

"I need potions."

"For what? What's wrong?" he asked, getting to his feet to inspect her.

She shrugged away from him and plucked at her leggings. "Malfoy, _potions_. Something; anything to take the edge off. I don't have enough at home and I can't… I need…"

His jaw ticked as he realized what she was asking, but whatever he was going to say to her never left his mouth. Instead, he simply nodded and led her to the bathroom. He tapped a part of the wall by the shower and a medicine cabinet shimmered into view. He opened it and began looking for whatever it was he sought.

She moved to take it from him when he turned towards her, but he snatched it back before she could. "I'll give you this, Granger, but I'm not going to stay silent about your addiction anymore."

"I'm not-"

"You are and I would like to help you."

She glared at him as she considered just Apparating home and taking her own potions. But then again, if she didn't want his help, she wouldn't have come here in the first place. She felt herself nod and watched him hand the vial over slowly. She tipped it to her lips and moaned at the taste.

"I know we all have our demons from the war, Granger, but I would hate to see you succumb to them. Let me help you."

"Okay," she muttered and let him draw her into his embrace.

She barely remembered her legs giving out, much less Malfoy picking her up and carrying her to the bed. When she woke up, Malfoy was holding her to him as if he were afraid to let go. She only smiled and pressed herself closer before drifting off to sleep again.


	16. A Rehab of Sorts

**A/N: Fair warning: Plot ahead.**

**Back to our regularly scheduled debauchery on Thursday!**

**Also, new story called Continuum up! Will be updating that one on Saturday's. Dramione time travel fic :)**

**SIXTEEN**

**Rehab of Sorts**

Draco knew the potion he gave her was a strong one, but she had needed it. She had spent most of the day Sunday asleep, waking up a handful of times to relieve herself, but then passing out the moment she returned to the bed. He gave her the smallest amount when it began to wear off that night, but told her that would be the last.

They had arranged for her to come to his office for lunch. He had told her he had a meeting in the morning, which was true, but he wanted time to prepare before she came. He knew they were in for a serious moment between them, but she had accepted his offer to help. It was a step in the right direction and he didn't want to be underprepared.

She was right on time as he knew she would be and then when they returned, he instructed Azura to not let anyone disrupt them. That if they weren't gone when the day was over, to lock up without him. He would close the rest from there. With that, he and Hermione locked themselves in his office and put up silencing charms so not a soul would hear them.

"Like I said before, Granger, I want to help you. In order to do that, I need you to be open and honest with me."

She nodded in her chair and watched him as he brought out a clean piece of parchment and an ink and quill set. He waved his wand and the Quick Notes spell took effect. If he hand wrote everything they'd be here all night.

"How long have you been using?"

"The first time I ever took a potion for anything other than its intended use was that last year at Hogwarts. You were there."

He remembered watching her from across the room wondering if she actually had it in her to do it. He remembered feeling slightly impressed and disappointed when she did.

"I did it a few times that year," she said, her eyes closing as if she were trying to pinpoint a defining moment. Her shoulders slumped forward as she opened her eyes, but she kept her gaze on her hands in her lap. "I guess I never really stopped after that."

"What was your primary need for them?" he asked.

"At first it was to sleep. Nights were always the hardest. I had the worst time trying to sleep and then on the nights where I did, I just kept… reliving everything." She reached up to wipe a stray tear from her eyes. He wanted to stop and comfort her, but she continued. "Then there were days at the Ministry where Pepper Up wasn't working and I had to tweak it.

"Then the Dreamless Sleep wasn't helping so I would double up. It was just a vicious cycle. I think it was about five years ago," she said, thinking for a moment before nodding. "I tried to brew my own stuff, but I could never get it right. So I would by illegal potions and then tweak them with certain ingredients. It's rare that I can go more than two days without needing something. Every situation sets me off."

He tapped his fingers on his desk and studied her. "Like the gala. You were high that night," he stated. She nodded. "Understandable; it might be the only way to make something like that bearable." She lifted her head and smiled. "And at the Burrow. You left with Potter and when you came back…"

The way she stilled and looked down again made Draco think a little more. He remembered the way Potter had given him such a smug look when he returned before her. He narrowed his eyes as he recalled when they had shown up to the Burrow; how angry his former rival had been at seeing his arm around Hermione.

He shook that thought away quickly; it was not the time to cross that bridge.

"We had some words," she said, her voice careful. "He said something along the lines of even though things were cordial with you, it still would have been nice for some head's up when inviting you to something like his son's birthday. I was angry. I raided the bathroom and took whatever I could get my hands on."

His eyes widened at that. "That's dangerous."

"I know," she said, her eyes lifting to his again. "But there are times when I really don't care about the consequences. I just want to be numb."

He definitely could relate to that. "Why haven't you thought to get help before?"

Her chin lifted with a bit of confidence and he felt like it was a part of her that she had to get back in full swing. "I thought about. But being who I am, it would have been all over the papers and I wasn't strong enough for that. Besides, I wasn't ready to admit anything. I even considered Muggle rehab centers, but I didn't want my magic going haywire in detox." She sighed and leaned on the desk, her head in her hands. "So I just tried to hide it better from everyone; myself included."

Draco found himself feeling an anger he hadn't felt in a very long time. It was akin to the rage that roiled his stomach whenever the Dark Lord made a threat against his mother. He tried to keep it from his voice as he asked the next question.

"Did Potter and Weasley know?"

She worried at her bottom lip a moment before looking at him. "Ron knew I attended a few parties, but he was so lost in his own addiction that he didn't notice mine," she said. "When we parted I told him I had it under control and that was that."

"And Potter?" he asked, his voice low.

She held his gaze, but he could see her breaking in front of him. He went back over every interaction he'd witnessed between the two and he saw it on her face when he connected the dots.

"In the beginning we used to do it together," she said, her voice barely audible even in the quiet of the room. "Ron was passed out from his drink within an hour of coming home and Ginny was always on the road with her team. We used it as a way to cope. It slowed down when Ginny moved back, but when they got engaged and I moved out, we didn't do that anymore. He assumed I stopped too."

He wanted to ask what else it was that they did when their significant others weren't looking, but he reminded himself now was not the time to broach that subject. They had been friends for the better part of their lives and went through things he couldn't even fathom; especially while on the run. Maybe he was wrong.

"I've been able to sleep with you," she said, drawing him from his thoughts.

"What?"

"Most nights that I've stayed over, I've actually slept without needing anything in my system," she said, a light smile touching her lips. "It's like you have this calming effect on me."

"When was the last time you were able to sleep without potions?" he asked.

"Only a handful of times when I lived at Grimmauld."

"With Potter."

"For the longest time neither of us could sleep in our rooms. Instead, we would pull the cushions off the couch and sleep there." She closed her eyes and flinched. "It was just him and I for months on the road. It was hard after Ron…left."

He was on his feet before she broke and had her gathered into his arms a moment later. He hadn't known that. He, like everyone else in the world, thought it had been the three of them the entire time.

She cleared her throat, but left her cheek pressed against his chest while he stroked her hair. "The nights that we did try to sleep alone we would just wake from the memories; the night terrors. I used more potions when I first moved out. That's when it got out of control."

He pulled back to kiss her forehead. "I, along with some Healers at St. Mungos, developed a potion to help with addiction. There are two parts to it. The first one to help with symptoms of withdraw and the next to help with cravings. It's what they use in their program. What you're going through, Granger, half the people our age are suffering from. Everyone was affected by the war and needed an outlet.

"You don't always have to the strong one for everyone else. I'm sorry that your friends are idiots for not realizing you needed help, but you do." He pulled away to show her the potions he had pushed off to the side, using his wand to bring them forward. "This has been the rehabilitation regimen for a few years now. I'll be there every step of the way. Just let me know when you want to start."

"How does it work?" she asked, pulling away from him to inspect the vials.

"For starters, we go to your place and throw out every single potion or brewing ingredient you have. Even the secret stash you tell yourself doesn't exist. Then you stop taking potions. All of them. It takes a day or two before your body realizes you're not giving in to its demands and the withdraws will start. That's when you take this one. One sip, every twelve hours for seven days precisely forty-eight hours after your last drop of potion."

"What's in the potion? How does it help with the symptoms?"

"As you drink it, it helps keep your body from shutting down or experiencing pain. It helps heal your mind. Usually after the seven day period patients are far less prone to cravings and sub sequential relapse. There have been a few cases where an additional seven days was needed, but they were extreme cases.

"Even though the mind is healed of needing something to numb, sometimes the cravings for potions is stronger than anything and that's what the second potion is for. It's designed to numb the body as well as deliver another round of what's needed to mend. The Healers can give you a way better explanation as far as what exactly happens, but that's the gist of it."

Hermione looked at everything and then back at him with a smile. "Thank you, Malfoy," she said, reaching to embrace him. "Truly, I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for this."

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of several things you can do for me," he said, keeping his voice light.

She shook her head against him and laughed before pulling back again. "When do we start?"

"Well, the last potion I gave you was last night; so tomorrow around eleven at night. We should clean out your apartment tonight."

Her hands trembled as she reached for her bag. She set it on the table. "We can go through this before we leave here."

He caught her hands and held them tight. "You're welcome to stay with me during the process if you'd like."

"Thank you, Malfoy."

"This means you'll have to go to the gala without anything to take the edge off," he said gently. She paled. "We don't have to go."

"Yes we do," she said quickly. "It's for Arthur and I would hate myself for missing it." She took a deep breath and squeezed his hands. "I'll have to suck it up and do it eventually."

"And I'll be right with you the whole time."

"Besides, it would be a waste of a very nice dress."

"Which you still haven't told me about," he pointed out, clearing everything up while she rifled through her bag.

"That's because it's a surprise. Oh," she said, smirking at him. "We decided that we would be getting ready together and arriving as a group. Ginny said she was going to mention it to Neville, Harry, and Ron about you all getting ready without us and we'll meet you there."

"Fantastic," he muttered, glowering at her. "Well, since you seem keen on joyous news, I have some of my own."

"Bring it," she challenged.

"I know this is still new," he gestured between them, "But the holidays are only a few weeks away."

"Okay…"

"My mother requested my presence on Christmas day. My aunt Andromeda will be there with Teddy. She invited you as well."

He saw the fear flash in her eyes and quickly realized his mistake.

"It will be at her place of residence in France," he said. "The Manor has been empty for a long time," he assured her. "Mother moved the moment she was able and I did the same after Hogwarts."

"Oh," she said with a breath of relief. "Well, in that case, sure. Sounds like a great plan."

He saw the way she smirked and he sighed. "Lay it on me, Granger."

"Christmas day will be at your mothers so that means Christmas Eve we can spend the day at the Burrow."

"Fantastic," he said again, his voice dripping with twice the sarcasm. "What about your parents? When should we expect to see them?"

She went completely still and he wished he had never asked. "They travel," she said, her voice tight.

He left it alone and watched as she dug around in her bag, her arm disappearing up to her shoulder. "What the bloody hell?"

"Undetectable extended charm," she said proudly. "It's how we able to make it on the run."

"Of course it was," he said, kissing her cheek. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Once she had her potions and empty vials on his desk, he made them disappear so he would look at them later and then hand-in-hand, they left his office for the day.


	17. Red Handed

**SEVENTEEN**

**Red Handed**

Draco had waited in her living room while she purged her flat. With everything reduced to the size of a pea and placed into a satchel, he took her home and locked everything away.

The following night, right on schedule, she had taken the first sip of the first potion. He promised her that he was right by her side and that no matter what, he would be there to protect her from now-on; no matter what memories chose to surface themselves.

He had marveled that the week had gone by so well. He knew a part of that was because she had accepted the help. The mind would always heal faster when the patient was willing instead of being there on court order or guilt.

He also appreciated the way she channeled her symptoms of withdrawal into very long, passionate nights. He found himself dead-tired by the end of the week and wished he could take some potions of his own to catch up with her.

By the time Saturday morning rolled around, he had grown quite accustomed to seeing her every day. He wondered if it was too soon to ask her to move in with him. Before he could work up the nerve to ask her, he found himself being carted off to Ron Weasley's house while the girls left them to get ready at Grimmauld.

It had been awkward at first, but Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom seemed to accept their fate of having Draco around for the unforeseeable future and the tension ebbed. He found himself enjoying the company of the former Gryffindor's more than he thought.

"If Molly and Arthur will be at the gala, where will you be stashing your son?" he asked.

"Andromeda," he answered, twisting the top off of another longneck.

He nearly choked on his beer. "My aunt?"

Potter gave it a thought and then nodded. "Remus and Tonks made me Teddy's godfather. I try to spend as much time as I can with them. It's nice for Teddy and James to have some time together. They usually come to the Burrow for holiday, but she's spending this year with her sister," he explained.

"Yes, she used them as a way to make Granger's invitation more agreeable."

"Hermione's going to the Manor for Christmas?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"No one lives at the Manor except for the elves that won't leave," he said casually. "We'll be going to her estate in France."

"She's not skipping out on the rest of us, is she?" Weasley asked, turning away from the game of Wizard's Chess he was playing with Longbottom over the coffee table.

"No, we'll both be there Christmas Eve," he assured them.

He continued to watch Potter's reaction; waiting for confirmation of his suspicions.

"I'll be sure to let Mum know," Weasley said from the couch, not bothering to look up.

"You're alright with me coming to your childhood home?"

"You were already there for James' birthday," he said with a shrug. "If Hermione's happy, we're happy. Right Harry? Neville?"

Draco's eyes widened at Weasley's acceptance of him. "Would you change your statement if I said I was going to ask her to move in with me?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to stare at him. Longbottom and Weasley were shocked for a moment, but then they smiled and nodded their approval. It was Harry's envious stare that did it.

"It'll take some getting used to," Longbottom said, but shrugged.

"You're still a git for everything, but she's an adult," Weasley stated.

He turned to Potter and flashed him a dazzling smile, daring him to say something. "And you, Potter?"

He gripped the bottle so hard Draco thought it would break. He finished the beer and then gave him a tight-lipped smile. "It's not like I could stop you," he said, his voice low. He set his bottle on the table a little harder than normal and got up. "We should get ready or we'll be late."

Draco said nothing as they cleaned up. He listened to Longbottom and Weasley's idle chatter as they took their time getting ready. He was trying to process everything and Potter was being extremely quiet.

He and Longbottom were the first to finish and waited in the living room for the other two. Longbottom was staring at him as though he had a question, but was too afraid to ask. He sighed and turned to stare at him. "Spit it out."

"She deserves better than you."

He smiled. "I'm aware."

Longbottom looked down and nodded as if that was all he had needed to say. They continued to wait in silence for Potter and Weasley. When they came to the living room, they gave each other a nod and Apparated separately to the Ministry.

It was the same room as the last gala; the same room they used for most of their fundraising events. It was easier to breathe when he was able to mingle with others. He went straight to the bar and ordered a double. He had barely taken a sip when he felt the air change in the room.

It was as if time stood still and then turned back to fourth year as he turned around. There, in the middle of the crowd were the girls. They had just arrived and looked stunning, but it was Hermione that made his jaw drop.

* * *

Hermione hated that the cameras came buzzing like vultures the moment they noticed the girls had arrived. She knew Malfoy was at the bar. She had been able to catch a small glimpse of him before the first bulb snapped and left her blind. She smirked at the way his jaw had dropped and the lust in his eyes.

The dress was the same floating periwinkle blue material as her Yule Ball dress from ages ago. This time, instead of the gossamer sleeves, there was just a simple slip of material that hung off her shoulders. The ruffles had been kept to a minimum and the back was completely open to the top of her rear. The neckline was a bit more plunging as well, but still a modest sweetheart style. Her hair had been pulled up with strategically placed waves framing her face.

Soon Malfoy was there, taking her in his arms, the palm of his hand finding the small of her back. He dipped his head to her ear as the cameras continued to snap pictures. "You look stunning."

"Thank you," she whispered back.

They posed for a few pictures before he applied a bit of pressure to her back and moved her away from the vultures. When they were far enough away, he swept her into an embrace and kissed her soundly. "Fourteen-year-old me is absolutely going to enjoy fucking you in this dress."

She pulled away, eyes wide. "You remember?"

"Are you kidding? Every bloke in the ballroom was looking at you with the same notion. I don't think I've ever been so jealous of another man before. Viktor Krum was one lucky man."

She smacked his chest playfully. "Please, you would have never wasted a single thought on me. Especially in that manner."

"Not true," he insisted, pressing his lips to hers again. "Forbidden fruit is always the sweetest."

"Malfoy!" she hissed against him, squirming playfully out of his hold. "Come on, the gala is just starting. There will be plenty of time to fulfill your fantasies later."

"Here?"

She shrugged and saw the way his throat constricted. "I'm sure we can figure something out."

He groaned as she pulled him behind her as they sought out Arthur and the other members of his department. They made their usual round of shaking hands with the appropriate people, posing for photos, and all the other necessary details.

Malfoy was pulled away to make his official donation speech with Arthur and his partner on stage. It was then that Harry appeared at her side, handing her a champagne flute. She smiled at him, but kept her eyes averted to Malfoy.

"You look amazing, Hermione."

"Thank you, Harry," she said, turning to offer him a quick friendly smile.

"Can we talk?"

"No," she replied, fingers tightening on the flute.

His fingers ghosted the bare skin of her back and she jumped. "Please?"

She worried at her bottom lip and then forced a smile when Malfoy looked at her from the stage. She turned to Harry and handed him her champagne. "They're going to want pictures with you, Ron, and I next. I need to freshen up." His lips parted and she shook her head. "Do _not _follow me."

She had wanted desperately to drink the champagne, but wasn't sure about how it would mess with the potion Malfoy was giving her. She hadn't asked about it either; something she cursed about on her way to the loo. She slammed the door roughly behind her, only mildly hoping it didn't attract any attention.

"Harry!" she hissed as the door opened and her friend entered. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You never listen."

"I just-"

"I don't want to talk to you, Harry. Not like this. Not in _here_," she said. There were too many memories coming to the surface.

"Merlin, Hermione!" he snapped. "I just wanted to talk to you, as your _friend._ That's what we are now, right?"

She swallowed; her throat tight. "Of course, but you following me into the loo like you used to isn't good for either of us."

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"This isn't easy for me either," she said after a moment of silence. "If it wasn't for Arthur, Malfoy and I would have just stayed home."

"And waste a dress like that?" His eyes raked over her and Hermione shuddered at lust darkened his gaze. "You're beautiful, Hermione."

"Thank you."

They stared at each other for a moment and he eyed her curiously. "He told us he was going to ask you to move in with him soon."

"Oh?" Her cheeks heated as she thought of giving up her flat and moving into Malfoy's. It made sense; she hadn't slept in her own bed in over a week.

"Don't do it."

Her hands balled into fists at her side as she glared at him. "He's my boyfriend, Harry. You don't get a say in any of this. I-"

"I can't be your friend, Hermione. I can't sit back and watch Malfoy put his hands on you. I thought I could, but I can't. I want you." He had taken a few long strides towards her, stopping right before her, invading her personal space. "I'll leave Ginny. Tonight. Just say the word and I'll do it."

Hermione's head swam and she swayed on her feet. She barely noticed Harry's hand on her hip to keep her from falling. She could only stare at him. How many times had she wished he would say this to her? How many times had she wanted nothing more than to have Harry all to herself; out in the open?

She was stunned into silence as his lips descended over hers, his kiss full of promises she wasn't sure he could keep.

Her eyes closed as her body reacted to the familiarity of his embrace. It made her head spin to have him offer what she had once wished so much for. It was odd to realize that she no longer wanted it and slowly, she turned her head to the side.

"I can't-"

"Hermione-"

Both of them were cut off by the sound of the door slamming shut. They sprang apart to see Malfoy standing there, staring at them with disbelief and amusement.


	18. A Proposal Most Peculiar

**A/N: Before you come for me, just know that this was (and still is) the direction I always intended on taking this story. By now, I think it's just safe to assume that everyone's a little OOC and if you're still reading this at Chapter 18, then...**

**Enjoy!**

**EIGHTEEN**

**A Proposal Most Peculiar**

Draco had watched the interaction between Hermione and Potter while he was on stage. It only solidified what he knew and it was all he could do to not immediately drop everything to be by her side. He watched with a tick in his jaw as Potter's hand reached up to touch her. He was glad when Hermione walked away, but annoyed as Potter followed her.

The moment he was cleared to go, he made his way to the loo and paced in front of the door. It was obvious neither of them had cast any silencing charms and he listened to Potter offer to leave his wife for her. Even with all the confirmation, he still found it hard to wrap his mind around the idea of Hermione and Potter being together.

When it fell silent, he opened the door, prepared to jinx the Golden Boy, but was surprised when Hermione pulled away. They both jumped when the door slammed shut behind him, staring back at him with fear.

"I had really hoped it wasn't true," he said, looking between the two of them.

"Malfoy-" Potter started.

"Save it, Potter. Granger's already told me what I need to know, but I figured out it was you all on my own. How gracious you are to offer to leave your wife for her _after _she's already happy with someone else." He extended his hand to Hermione and she took it tentatively. He placed an arm around her waist, enjoying the glare from Potter. "She deserves to be someone's first choice."

Potter just continued to silently seethe at him while Hermione just remained still as a statue.

"She told me about the day she was supposed to be at the Burrow. I know she was really with you the entire day. She told me that she was imagining us both having our way with her. Did she tell you that?"

Hermione's eyes went wide.

"She and I even discussed one day inviting you into our bed. Granted, that was before I knew it was _you_, but whatever makes her happy."

Draco smirked at Potter as his arm tightened around Hermione's waist. He looked down at her, reaching up with his other hand to lightly bring her face up. "It's a little sooner than I would have liked, but what do you say, Granger?"

"This is ridiculous," Potter said, looking for him to Hermione. "Hermione, you didn't actually discuss this with him, did you?"

She cast a glance at Potter and he felt her tremble against him. Draco smirked. "We did," she managed to get out, her voice rough.

"I thought you were exclusive?" Potter sneered, crossing his arms over his chest. "Isn't that why you told me we had to stop?"

"We are exclusive," Draco said, earning another glare from Potter. "All that means is that she is mine and I am hers. From time to time, if we so choose and are comfortable to do so, we have the freedom and security in our relationship to invite another to share our bed." He let his hand caress Hermione's cheek for a moment before looking back at Potter.

"You had your chance to have her to yourself. You should have realized what you had and left Ginny long before Hermione slipped through your fingers. Hermione isn't yours anymore, Potter, she's mine. You are no longer welcome to have her wherever or whenever you so choose. You may, however, still have her so long as she and I decide together to invite you into _our_ bed."

"Or what?" he asked, his brow raising. "You'll tell Ginny?"

"I would never bring anyone else into this, Potter. You have my word. Consider it out of your love for her. For some reason she's got it bad for you and if this is one of the things she asks for on occasion, I'll give it to her. Unlike you, I'll do whatever she asks the first time, no hesitation."

He looked at Hermione then. "You want this?"

She extracted herself from Draco's grasp and glared at him to which he smirked. "First of all, I don't appreciate you dangling me in front of Harry like a prize." She turned to Potter then. "Yes, I do want it. But he's right, Harry. I'm with Malfoy now so if you can't handle me as just a friend, this is the counter offer."

Draco watched as Potter's mind tried to come to grips with the choice he was presented with. He turned his attention to Hermione whose eyes were dilated with lust as she watched Potter mull everything over. He shuddered to himself as he suppressed a laugh at the idea of propositioning Potter and Hermione for a threesome in a bathroom at a gala fundraiser.

Potter ran a hand over his face and then gave one last look at Hermione before glaring at Darco. "When?"

"My flat. Tomorrow. Seven sharp."

He opened his mouth to protest, but Draco held up a hand.

"Make up whatever excuse you need to, Potter. We'll just be discussing ground rules."

He slid his gaze back to Hermione and gave a curt nod. Without saying anything else, he fled from the room.

Alone, Hermione turned to him, hands on hips. He grinned sheepishly. "I intended to handle that much differently," he assured her. "I'm sorry I didn't consult you first."

Hermione nodded, but she didn't say anything. Just pressed her lips together in a thin line.

He moved forward slowly, taking her into his arms. He kissed her forehead, her temples, her cheeks, and then finally her lips. When she softened against him, he slid is lips to her ear. "We don't have to go through with anything you're not ready for," he whispered. "It was mostly to get a rise out of Potter; see if he would take the bait."

"He did," she muttered. She laid her head on his chest and plucked at his suit jacket. "You know, he offered me everything I've ever wanted to hear from him tonight."

He stilled and she pulled back enough to look at him. This time, he couldn't control his emotions fast enough. She smiled up at him and placed her hand on his neck.

"But the for the first time I didn't want it."

"Oh?"

"He had his chance. I'm with you now and I'm happy with you."

"Would you be happy if we lived together?"

She laughed and nodded her head instantly before drawing his lips down to hers. "I practically live there anyway." She pulled away and adjusted her clothes. "You don't think it's too soon?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I thought it was."

She smirked and crossed her arms again. "You're not just staking a claim on me to prove a point to Harry?"

"It had a splendid dual effect, but no. I was going to ask you regardless. It just feels right."

She smiled and gave a nod of approval. "We've spent entirely too much time in here. We should get back; they'll already be wondering what's been going on in here."

"Or we could just fuck like they think we did anyway," he suggested.

"This is the room Harry and I always used for our quick rendezvous," she said to which he scowled. "Thought so. Trust me, there are plenty of other places we can sneak off to. The party's just getting started."

With that, she grabbed his hand and they exited the loo. There were a few stares from the people waiting to relieve themselves, but no one dared say anything to them. To make his point, Draco gave a quick squeeze to her rear and a wink to the closest person as they made their way back to the main crowd.

* * *

For a solid hour, Hermione and Malfoy made their rounds of small talk. They had a few more pictures taken with each other and he even gave a statement that she just knew would end up in the Prophet in the morning. When it came to her pictures with Harry and Ron, she felt a sense of power she hadn't felt in ages.

She had always assumed that Malfoy would find out it was Harry and everything would fall apart. That having her biggest secret finally be discovered would be the end of the world.

She was very glad to find that it was having the opposite effect. Instead of feeling defeated she felt on top of said world.

She thoroughly enjoyed the way Harry squirmed as the photographer asked for him to be in the middle. It was their typical pose; Harry in the center with his ever-faithful sidekicks flanking him. This time, Hermione knew Malfoy was watching and she focused on him.

She didn't even glance back at Harry when the session ended. She simply went straight for Malfoy, grabbed his hand, and dragged him towards the entrance of the ballroom. No one even batted an eye as they slipped through the crowd.

When they made it to the hall, she shoved him against the stone wall and forced his lips down to hers. "You really think you'll be okay with him touching me in front of you?" she asked, moving her lips to his neck. "His lips on mine. His-"

He swallowed her words with his lips and moved so that she was the one pinned between him and the wall. Without warning, he moved to her neck and bit down. She yelped, but he covered her mouth with his hand before the sound could carry down the hall. "As long as you don't forget who you belong to."

She moaned in response, his fingers pressing down on her lips.

"You're mine, Hermione. Say it," he demanded, his teeth nipping at her skin again.

There was a large difference from Malfoy claiming her this way than when Harry had tried weeks ago. She wanted to tell him that she didn't belong to anyone; that he could piss off and go home without her. But as his teeth dragged across her skin brought waves of pleasure coursing through her, she was fine with his declaration.

"I'm yours, Draco."

He pulled her away from the wall in search of a private space.

It was someone's office they barged into. She wasn't sure if the door had been unlocked or if either of them had used their magic to get in. She felt mildly guilty as he walked them further into the room and then sent everything on the desk hurtling to the floor with one wave of his hand. She made a noise of protest that transitioned to a moan as he promptly grabbed her by the hips and sat her down on the desk.

Their hands were everywhere as their mouths battled for dominance. She had lifted her hips enough for him to push her dress up and out of he way and after a few seconds he was sinking into her core. She sighed into his kiss and pulled away as her head tilted back.

He let his lips return to her neck, nipping her skin as he had in the hallway. He smirked against her throat as her nails raked at whatever bit of him she could reach. They both rolled their hips in unison, crashing against each wildly in search of release.

They came together; both of them jerking as uncontrollable waves of pleasure washed over them. Her nails dug into his shoulders as his teeth bit down on the curve of her neck. Spent, they sagged against one another and panted to catch their breath.

Slowly, she slid off the desk and readjusted her clothes. "We need to put the office back in order."

"Or we could just keep destroying it," he returned.

"_Or,_" she countered, hands reaching up to wrap his tie around them. "The faster we clean, the faster we can go home."

He feigned a sigh of defeat and grinned at her. "Wands at the ready," he said, doing his best impression of McGonagall. She laughed with him and they put the office back together before taking their leave of the gala for the night.


	19. Trial and Error

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to all of those who celebrate! Don't read this around your families haha!**

**enjoy ;)**

**NINETEEN**

**Trial and Error**

Their tryst in the Ministry had been the first of many for the night. They had fallen into a heap of exhaustion some time in the early hours of morning. They remained intertwined until the sun was on the downward arc in the sky. When they woke, there was no rush to leave the bed. Only when the growls of their stomachs refused to be ignored any longer did they get up.

About an hour before Harry was due to arrive, Hermione found herself pacing the living room. Malfoy was seated on the couch attempting to read, but she could tell that she was distracting him with her constant back and forth.

"Nothing is happening tonight, Granger," he said, putting his book on the table. "Nothing has to happen at all if you don't want to go through with this." He leaned forward, elbows resting on his thighs, hands folded in front of him. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"Have you done something like this before?" she asked.

"A few times. Mostly casual encounters. Most of them with Pansy after the war." He tipped his head to the side. "I could arrange for you to talk to Pansy if that might help."

She shook her head and stopped pacing long enough to really study him. "Maybe. I guess…" she bit her lip and shook her head again before she resumed pacing.

"Spit it out, Granger."

"I guess I'm still confused on how you'll feel with him there. When we're all…" she made gestures with her hands, but couldn't say the actual words. "You said you wanted us to be exclusive and not share, but then you're open to this…"

"You'll just have to trust me. I promise you, I won't let it affect how I feel about you. This is just for a night; a night that's going to be focused completely on you," he said, getting to his feet, pulling her close. "A night about your needs and desires. I'll give you whatever you want so long as you ask me."

"That's just it though," she said, pulling away from him slightly. "I don't want this to be because you think it'll make me happy in our relationship." She sighed. "You're not just throwing me a bone out of pity are you?"

The smirk took hold of his lips slowly and she rolled her eyes at him. "Technically Potter and I will each be 'throwing you a bone,' but no, it's not out of pity on my part." He cupped her face. "This relationship is about trust and mutual give and take. If this is something you want, I'll be a willing participant. If you want it, but the idea of it being Potter because of your history is too much, we can pick a different bloke. If-"

She laid a finger over his lips. "I get it." She brought her hand down and replaced her finger with her lips. She let her hand glide up into his hair and then moved closer to his ear. "So… This whole pleasing me thing," she started, her tongue darting out to trace the shell of his ear. "If that included some action with you and Harry-"

He went completely still in her arms and she burst into a laugh that shook her entire body, forcing her to pull away.

"I think that will be the first rule we make," he said, clearly not amused. "This will be strictly about you."

"No crossing of wands," she snorted. "Got it."

He glared at her for a moment and as his lips parted to say something, the fireplace began to glow and then Harry was there.

"Ah, Potter," he said, "Right on time."

"I don't have a lot of time so we best make this quick," he said, refusing to look at either of them.

"I hope that's not the attitude you'll have going forward," Malfoy drawled.

"Can I have a minute alone with Hermione?" he asked.

Malfoy looked at her and she pleaded with her eyes. He inclined his head and left the room. It was then that Harry looked at her; his eyes searching as if he didn't recognize her.

"Tell me this isn't real. That this is some sort of warped reality that you're going to fix." He swallowed and took a tentative step forward. "That _Malfoy _didn't proposition us for a threesome in a Ministry bathroom."

"This is real," she told him.

"Merlin, Hermione, this is insane." He studied her again and then sighed. "And it's even more insane that I still can't turn it down. I can never turn you down."

"This isn't going to be like all the other times, Harry. It won't be just you and I. It'll never be just you and I again."

He closed the distance between them and grabbed her hand. "Malfoy made it very clear that you belong to him now." He looked down and laced their fingers together. "But if I knew that our last time was going to truly be the last…" his voice simply trailed off and she squeezed his hand to let him know she understood.

She then let go of his hand and stepped back. "This will be the last time," she told him. Malfoy came into the room shortly after that and gestured for them to take a seat.

"Now that we're all set on the notion, we should get some ground rules out of the way."

"I don't want either of you asking me for comparisons," she said, staring at both of them in turn. "In fact, you might as well just whip them out right now and get it out of the way."

Malfoy's brow rose at her boldness and then his gaze slid to Harry. "Actually, that's not a bad idea. Maybe we should-"

"No thank you," Harry interrupted. "I don't need to see any bit of you."

"The lady asked-"

"Stop it you two," she said with a sigh. She pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "Why don't we just all agree that if something isn't to your liking, speak the fuck up like adults?" She looked between the two of them and they muttered their agreements. "Let's just focus on the when and where. Here?"

Malfoy chuckled and shook his head. "No. That is _our _bed. I have a plethora of estates and homesteads we can use for our extracurriculars." He smiled. "I have a few in mind, I just want to make sure they aren't being rented. I'll owl you the address when I have it," he said to Harry.

"It has to be a week day. I can come up with a cover for regular or extended hours," Harry said.

"How soon can you make arrangements?"

"It can be sometime this week or next. I'll let you know after I receive your owl."

Hermione snorted and the two of them looked at her. "Who knew it would be so easy for the two of you to work together."

"We never had a common interest before," Malfoy said, grinning.

"Not true. We both like Quidditch and dueling," Harry chimed in. He patted the arms of the chair he was in and then got to his feet. "I should head back. I'll look for your owl."

Hermione's gaze slid to Malfoy for a moment, asking permission again. He granted it with a nod and she was on her feet. She approached Harry slowly, reaching out to take his hands in hers. He watched her with bated breath as she stopped right in front of him. She moved one hand to lay flat on his chest while the other rest on the curve of his neck. She smiled up at him and nodded.

He hesitated, but not for long. Soon he leaned in and laid his lips over hers. One of his hands stole up into her hair while the other rested on her side. It was strange to be kissing him in Malfoy's living room in front of Malfoy. It was even stranger still to not have the feelings she used to. The kiss felt familiar, but it didn't feel as comforting as it once had.

She jumped at the feel of another set of hands on her. Malfoy's hand went to her hip on the opposite side of Harry's hand while the other swept the hair from her neck. His lips sought her skin as his hand slid forward and then down until they dipped behind her leggings.

She had already soaked through her knickers; she knew that before Malfoy's fingers slid through her folds. She groaned into Harry's mouth and bucked her hips in response. An intense pleasure washed over her at the feel of Harry's arousal before her and Malfoy's pressing against her rear.

The real thing was infinitely better than her imagination.

She knew it wouldn't be long before she lost herself to the throes of passion. Her head was already in a fog from the overload of sensations. As Malfoy's index finger pressed into her, her head fell back, breaking her kiss with Harry. She leaned against Malfoy, her head on his shoulder as he continued his ministrations. Harry stared at her for a minute and then lowered his mouth the other side of her neck.

Malfoy added a second finger and circled her clit with his thumb. She whimpered and moaned, clutching at whoever she could reach. "Come for us, Hermione," Malfoy murmured in her ear.

The flood gates opened and she squeezed her eyes closed as she chased after oblivion. She whimpered in their arms as she came down from her high.

Slowly, Malfoy pulled his fingers away from her core, placed a last kiss behind her ear, and moved away. She swayed on her feet at the loss of heat at her back and used Harry to steady herself. When the fog lifted, she cleared her throat and stepped back from Harry, arms crossed in front of her.

"There, now it won't be as awkward," she said.

"Yeah," Harry managed, his voice tight. He cleared his throat as well and without another word, stepped into the fireplace. She heard that his destination was not Grimmauld which she thought was wise.

She stared at the fireplace for a moment and then turned around, jumping at Malfoy's presence. She hadn't expected him to still be that close. She smiled and searched his face. "I'm sorry-"

He leaned in and kissed her. She swayed on her feet again, but he slid his arms around her waist to steady her. "What are you sorry for?" he asked.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? This is what we discussing." He leaned his forehead against hers and reached up to cup her face, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. "And there is nothing sexier than watching you take what you want."

She was sure her entire body turned pink, but it did leave her feeling elated. "Is that so?" she questioned, reaching up for his hands before pulling him behind her towards the bedroom.


	20. Three's Company

**TWENTY**

**Three's Company**

When Draco returned home from work on Monday, he showed Hermione the letters he'd exchanged with Potter. It turned out Thursday was going to work the best. He already had a natural cover at work and arranged for extended hours as well. Draco informed her that they would be meeting at noon at an estate just north of London; one of the closest places he knew they wouldn't be disturbed.

Tuesday night was Hermione's last dose of her first potion. They talked about how she was feeling and she had opted to forgo another round in favor of just using the second potion to help with cravings should they appear.

It made him happy to see her more at peace with herself. He asked her every day if she was sure about the upcoming arrangement; that he only worried about the after effects. She assured him every night that she was ready.

Every night he came in her ass to make sure that she was.

They had arrived at the house early Thursday morning to make sure the place was ready. Mostly, he wanted to ensure there was water and food so that they didn't have to waste time. It was when he was setting small vials onto a silver tray that she got curious.

"What are those?"

"I believe the Muggle version is Biagra."

"Viagra," she corrected. After a moment, her eyes widened. "How long do you think we'll be at this for?"

He grinned. "Until you've had your fill." He pointed to the two vials on the right. "These are for Potter and I. Their design isn't to keep it up for hours, so relax. It's mainly just to prolong the orgasm and ensure more than one. My own creation."

"Of course," she said, shaking her head. "And the left?"

"That one is for you if you choose. Not addictive in the slightest," he said quickly. "Or I wouldn't even have them out. They will help…reset your body. It's a way to keep you from getting over stimulated."

"How does this work, exactly? Like who goes first? Who goes where?"

He reached for her hand as a way to ground her. "You'll be in charge. You do what you want and we'll follow your lead."

Satisfied with that answer, she kissed him and then made her way to the master suite to take a shower. After using her magic to dry herself completely, she used it to calm her hair. She put it up in a messy ponytail and smiled at her reflection. If one of the boys wanted it down, they could take it down themselves. She stepped into the bedroom and rifled through the closet until she found something she liked. It was a button down of a deep blue. She adjusted the hem so it hit her mid-thigh and conjured up a pair of black lacy boy-short knickers.

She didn't see the point in putting on anything else. There was about a half an hour before she would be nude again anyway. Satisfied, she made her way to the kitchen where Malfoy was finishing their lunch. His eyes raked over her approvingly as he brought a plate of cheese, fruit, and crackers her way.

"Best to eat light."

"Thanks, Malfoy."

He frowned and she wondered what she had done wrong. "Draco," he corrected.

Her heart fluttered a little. "Draco," she repeated. "You'll start calling me Hermione now?"

He thought about it as he sat next to her. "No promises," he teased as he popped a raspberry into his mouth.

"Why now?"

"Because, _Hermione_, while I love only hearing my given name from your lips when I'm balls deep, I need to be able to hear it from you without blowing my load like a teenager."

"But _Draco_," she purred, smirking at his shudder. "Where's the fun in that?"

"You little-"

The fireplace roared to life from the other room and they smiled at one another. Hermione felt her heart thudding against her chest, but ignored the doubts by sipping her tea. "In here!" Draco called.

"Have you eaten?" she asked, gesturing to the spread on the table. "You should eat."

Harry gave her a tight smile as he sat down at her other side. "I had a late breakfast."

Hermione studied him. "Everything alright?"

He gave a half nod, but Hermione knew better. "New case. Bad incident last night."

"You could have cancelled," she said, reaching for his hand. "You don't look so good."

He shook his head and reached for the tray, grabbing the first thing he came into contact with. "This will be a welcome distraction," he said, mustering a smile.

Hermione could only take him at his word and sat back in her chair. "Alright then."

They fell into an unsettling silence for a moment before Harry turned to Draco. "You wouldn't happen to have any Firewhiskey?"

Draco waved his wand. Soon there was a half open bottle and three shot glasses on the table. Hermione looked at Draco and then down at her empty glass. She turned it upside down and waved her hand over it. "None for me, thanks."

"Really?" Harry asked, eyes wide in astonishment.

"I've been cutting back."

He was beaming at her then. "Brilliant. I'll have a double for you."

Draco poured them both a double and they clinked glasses across the table before downing the liquid. Hermione got up to put the tray back in the fridge, charming everything to stay fresh despite not being covered. The boys stood and Draco nodded towards the living room. "You guys go, I'll be right there," she said, getting a glass of water.

She could hear Draco telling Harry about the potions he'd put out for them. She sipped at her glass of water, debating for the last time if this was a good idea or not. She set the glass on the counter and made her way to the living room. She told herself that when she saw them, if she felt anything other than lust or curiosity, she would call it off.

The moment she turned the corner, both Draco and Harry fixed her with a stare that soaked her knickers. She bit her bottom lip and watched as they each took their vial and knocked it back as if it were another shot of Firewhiskey. They set the empty vials back down, signaling they were ready.

Hermione crossed the room to Draco. She shut the little voice in the back of her mind off; afraid that she would end up over analyzing everything if she didn't. As she brought his lips to hers, she felt much more at ease. They were both familiar and safe. Neither of them would do a thing to hurt her.

Unless she asked them to.

That thought sent a chill down her spine. Draco smirked into the kiss; one of his hands sliding up her back until she could feel him cupping her head. As they deepened the kiss, she let one of her arms reach to the side, groping the air until she felt Harry. She curled her fingers around the material of his shirt and pulled him closer.

She lowered her hand until she felt his arousal. She cupped him around his trousers and stroked him idly as Draco's had retracted from her head so that he could undo the buttons of her shirt-dress. She started to turn away towards Harry, but stopped herself. Draco's mouth moved to her ear. "I trust you."

She shuddered while nodding her head and then turned to Harry. She had never seen that much desire in his eyes for her as she had in that moment and it woke something from within her. Combined with Draco's trust and want for her, she thought she might just come undone before anyone had their clothes off.

He lowered his lips to hers, his hand resting on her hip. The other slid into her shirt and cupped her breast, her nipple budding to life from the heat of his palm. She reached for Draco behind her pulled her mouth from Harry's when her hand came up empty. Harry took the opportunity to kiss her neck and she gasped when she felt fingers slipping into her knickers. Slowly, Draco began to pull them down, the material against her skin bringing forth gooseflesh. He helped her step out of them and then kissed his way up her legs.

Hermione pulled out of their grasp and cocked her head to the side. She turned from both of them and made her way to the bedroom, unbuttoning the shirt-dress as she went. Finished, she let it fall to the floor and by the time she crossed the threshold, she was bare. They weren't far behind her, leaving their own trail of clothes in their wake.

Draco made the first move. He was before her after only a brief pause. His hands landed on her hips and pulled her close as his lips crashed over hers. She felt his fingers ghost over her skin as they sank lower. She moaned as she felt him cup her mound and bucked her hips once.

Not wanting to lose herself so quickly, she pulled away from him and crooked her finger at Harry. He moved with ease and Hermione pressed against him, turning so that his back was to the bed. She kissed him briefly before her hand connected with his chest and pushed him back gently.

Harry settled himself among the pillows. He watched her as she got on the bed, placing herself between his legs. She placed one hand on his pelvis and the other wrapped around the base of his cock. She leaned forward and traced her tongue around his head. He let out a hiss, but he never lifted his gaze from her. It was when her lips parted and she took him into her mouth that he shut his eyes in bliss.

Draco watched the pair. He hadn't been involved in that many escapades with more than one partner, but he'd never been in one where his feelings were this strong. He was surprised at how turned on he could be by watching Hermione.

It had been a risk. He knew her relationship with Harry was more than just a casual hook up here and there over the years. But he had seen the raw desire in her eyes that night; felt how wet she had been after admitting she imagined a scenario like this one. Catering to her desires was his desire; plain and simple.

He stroked himself slowly, watching as her head bobbed up and down, bringing Harry's cock deep into her mouth each time. He was grabbing at the sheets and Draco smirked. He knew first hand how fast Hermione's tongue could push him over the edge.

He moved forward, settling himself on his haunches behind her. He heard her moan as his fingers slipped through her folds. She was incredibly slick as he let his index finger press into her core. His thumb went to her clit, drawling lazy circles. He leaned in and as his tongue ran over her other entrance, he added another finger.

The opening puckered and she shook with pleasure. Her moans were louder now as she pulled Harry from her mouth. She didn't want to risk hurting Harry as Draco brought her to the edge. She continued to stroke him and use her tongue between moans as she pushed back against Draco in search of more.

She whined in contempt as she turned to look over her shoulder when Draco withdrew from her completely. It was a short lived noise that quickly turned into a grunt as he slammed into her from behind. He placed his hands on her hips and tugged her back until she was sitting on her knees, her back flush against his chest. He continued to rock her hips and she looped one around behind her about his neck to steady herself.

Her eyes were hooded when she looked at Harry. He was already moving towards her. He was on his knees, his chest brushing against hers slightly. He leaned in and kissed her, swallowing her moans from Draco's thrusts. He reached between them and gently teased her clit. She hissed into his mouth and bit down on his lip, bucking her hips faster in need of release more than ever.

As the familiar warmth spread through her she pulled her head back and rested against Draco. Harry never let up on his touch and lowered his mouth to her chest. One hand cupped her while the other breast took the attention of his mouth. His tongue had only flicked the taunt peak once before she cried out.

Neither one of them stopped what they were doing, making her cooldown longer. When she could feel her body again instead of the weightless feather she had been, she placed her hands firmly on Harry's chest and pushed him back. She groaned at the feeling of Draco slip out of her core, but the loss was quickly replaced as she straddled Harry and sank down onto him.

She knew her next release was already close, but she was determined not to let it take hold of her quite yet. Despite Harry's hips jerking upwards from under her, she took control and ground against him slowly.

She looked over her shoulder to see Draco coming towards them. She reached for him, her hand wrapping around his length. He was still wet from being inside her and he pulsed against her palm. He kept her face turned with his hand and kissed her.

"Hermione," Harry panted from beneath her, his hands tightening their grip on her hips.

She knew he was close and Draco nodded into their kiss. "Come," he beckoned into her mouth.

She moaned into the kiss, her hand squeezing him as she rolled her hips twice more. She pulled her lips from Draco's, but kept her forehead resting against his. She felt Harry's pumping his own release into her and then relax his hold. She rolled her hips again, satisfied to see he was ready for another round.

"Lean forward," Draco demanded, pulling away from her.

She did, flattening her chest against Harry's as much as she could. He kept his hands at her hips, his cock still buried deep in her core. Her toes curled as she felt Draco apply the lube to her rear. She felt her walls constrict around Harry as she realized what was happening. She bit her lip and couldn't help but buck her hips in excitement.

Draco chuckled as he situated himself behind her, lubing his cock by rubbing it against her body. Hermione's eyes closed and she relaxed her body as he entered her with ease from their practice. For a moment no one moved. Hermione thought she had lost herself right there. She had never felt so full in her entire life before.

And it felt so _good._

When she was ready, she moved, signaling to both of them that they could do as they pleased. They moved at once. At first their rhythm was off, but the feel of one going out while the other slid in, was enough to make her toes curl even more. She could feel where they both rubbed against one another through her body.

The moment they moved in sync she saw stars behind her eyes.

They were all close. Hermione went first, incoherent babble passing her lips. The boys were soon to follow and when it was over, they collapsed onto one another. When they could catch their breath, Draco slid off of her to lay on his back next to Harry. Hermione did the same, forcing them both to adjust a small bit so she could lay in the middle. All three stared at the ceiling, not sure of what to say, but all feeling completely sated.


	21. Curiosity at its Finest

**A/N: This story is officially written in its entirety and is just waiting to be posted! 32 chapters in all :) Next week I'll be posting Mon/Wed/Fri until the story is completely posted. Thank you all for the reads/reviews, it keeps me going!**

**New story Continuum will be my next big adventure. Feel free to check it out :)**

**As always, enjoy! :)**

**TWENTY-ONE**

**Curiosity at its Finest**

The three of them hadn't stayed idle for long. Once Hermione had recouped as much as she needed to, she instigated the next round. And the next one as well. In pure exhaustion, she barely remembered falling amidst the two of them again before her eyes closed. When she had woken a few hours later, she found herself with Draco spooning her from behind and Harry on his side facing her, fast asleep.

She had roused him from that sleep once she realized it was past the time for him to go home. Already having to come up with an excuse, Harry simply slipped into the bathroom and stared the shower. She had then turned over to discover Malfoy awake as well, his fingers skimming over her skin.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Exhausted. Sore. Satisfied."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "No regrets?"

"None. Consider my curiosity sated and fantasy fulfilled." She reached up to cup his face. "I already told him this was the last time. That it was just a one-time thing."

"It doesn't have to be." Hermione's eyes went wide at his words. "You don't have to say anything or tell Potter, but if-"

"Thank you, Draco, but no. We tried it, I liked it, but if I've made my decision. I want us to work and there can't be an us with Harry in the mix. I appreciate you trying to keep me happy, but this isn't what I want. It isn't what I need." She leaned in to press her lips against his. "You're all I need."

They heard the water shut off in the bathroom and Draco slid out of bed, summoning a robe. "I'll start dinner. Give you two some space."

"Thank you."

Hermione sat up against the headboard with the sheet wrapped around her as she waited for Harry to come out of the bathroom. When he did, he smiled at her and sat by her side.

"That was interesting," he said.

They both let out nervous laughter and Hermione reached for his hand. "There won't be anything like it, that's for sure."

Silence settled around them and Harry patted her hand before standing up. "I should go."

She nodded as she watched him pull on his Ministry robes. As he headed for the door, Hermione was on her feet, not caring about her state of undress. "Harry-"

He held her to him, his hands gliding up and down her back. "I heard you, Hermione. This was our last time; I know that." He pulled back and cupped her face, his thumbs wiping tears from her cheeks. "It's obvious Malfoy cares about you and you deserve way more than I can give you." A kiss to her forehead. "You were right. If I loved you the way you deserved, I would be with you now. I'm sorry for that, but I'm not sorry for the rest of it."

She nodded and melted into the polite kiss he dropped onto her lips. "Goodbye, Harry."

"Goodbye, Hermione," he said and left the room.

Unlike last time, the need to run and hide some place she could dissolve into a sobbing mess wasn't there. Hermione simply sighed; relief hitting her like a breath of fresh air. Her heart wasn't heavy and sinking like a stone into the pit of her stomach. Instead, she was happy.

And sore and exhausted like she had told Draco.

She summoned a shirt from the closet, adjusted the length, and went out to meet Draco in the kitchen. "Potter took the Floo," he informed her.

"Did he at least say goodbye to you?" she asked, taking a seat at the table.

"Not with words," he said, smiling at her. He waved his wand and then came to sit next to her while his magic finished the food. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes," she answered quickly. "I'm better than I thought I would be. I promise, Draco. You don't have to worry about me."

"Good," he said as the plates floated through the air to them. "Now, let's start planning which witch to add to the mix."

Hermione erupted into laughter as they went about their meal.

* * *

The following two weeks had been everything Hermione had always envisioned life would be like. Malfoy took her on all sorts of dates including a Muggle carnival. She was pretty sure he used his magic to win some of the large stuffed animals, but she had had so much fun she didn't care.

She hadn't seen Harry since that night and it was refreshing to know that she didn't need to see him. Their paths typically didn't cross unless they made time for one another. It even made things better that she missed him as a friend more than she did a lover.

Draco was turning out to be everything she wanted and more.

She was even doing well on her treatments and hardly ever reached for the cravings potion. It was as if her world had finally fixed itself. There had been one other night of a nightmare, but it wasn't about the Manor and she hadn't even woken from it. She only knew about it because Draco had asked her about it the next morning.

The only thing that could stand in her way now was the approaching holidays. She wondered how everything would go at the Burrow when the three of them were in the same space again. How it would be to meet Narcissa for something other than a trial; as the woman dating her son.

Mostly, she wondered if she could get through the holidays without the potions to drown out the thoughts of her parents.

Her first test came from the Ministry. It came by owl and was addressed to both her and Draco. She opened it cautiously and rolled her eyes at yet another invitation. At least this time it wasn't a gala or some type of fundraiser. It was simply the Ministry's annual Christmas party. They invited her every year even though she declined.

This time, without hesitating, she checked yes for the both of them and returned the letter with the same owl that delivered it.

It was just after lunch so she had a few hours before Draco would be home for the weekend. The Christmas party would be a week from today; just a few days before the holiday itself. Plenty of time to cater to the thoughts brewing in her mind.

Before she could lose her nerve, she used the Floo and found herself at Grimmauld. The moment the green flames disappeared, she did a double take at the couple bent over the arm of the couch. She gasped loudly and caught Ginny's eyes before turning away in embarrassment.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry!" she said, staring at the mantle.

"It's alright-" Harry started and she heard fumbling.

"I'll wait in the kitchen," she said and took off without another glance at them.

With separation between them, Hermione stood there with wide eyes. A long time ago, she would have walked in on them and the world would have ended. She would have run home and downed herself in potions and been too embarrassed to ever show her face to either of them again. Now… Now it was all she could do to keep her urge to laugh hysterically in their kitchen.

Needing something to do with her hands, she set about the kitchen to make tea. She had just put the kettle over the flame when the door opened. She bit her lip to keep her smile from getting too big as she turned to see Harry. He was rubbing his neck and gave her an awkward smile.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" she asked.

"I came home for lunch."

"Must have had quite the appetite."

A smirk quirked at his lips. "Not like a meal I had a few weeks ago."

She cleared her throat and turned back to get the tea bags from the cupboard. "Some meals just can't be repeated."

"It shouldn't stop someone from trying."

She felt him behind her and slowly turned around. She could feel the heat of him through their clothes and there was a hunger in his eyes. "You were literally just balls deep inside your wife and you're asking to have another go with Malfoy and I?" she asked, keeping her voice quiet.

"Tell me you haven't thought about it and I'll drop it," he said, giving her a knowing smile.

Harry stepped back from her at the sound of a creaking floorboard. A moment later Ginny entered the room. She met Hermione's gaze and grinned wildly. One thing about Ginny was that nothing embarrassed her. "You didn't have to make tea," she said.

"I assure you that I did," she countered, smiling back at her. "Sorry about the intrusion, guys."

"We'll just get better at locking the Floo," Harry said and dropped a kiss to Ginny's forehead. "I should really be getting back before we get another visitor."

"See you later," Ginny said, patting his shoulder before taking a seat at the table.

"Bye, Harry."

"Ladies," he said as a farewell, leaving out the door after giving Hermione another knowing smile. A moment later, they heard the roar of the fireplace, signaling Harry's departure.

"I usually lock the Floo," Ginny said, offering a smile. "But I wasn't expecting that. Or visitors."

"It's fine, but I think I'll stick to knocking on your front door," Hermione teased.

"He's been coming home for lunch every day for the past two weeks. I don't know what's gotten into him lately, but I like it."

Hermione's hand stilled as she reached for the teacups. "I've heard that can happen in long-term relationships. That the sex comes and goes."

Ginny smirked at her choice of words, but shook her head. "No, there's never really been a break, but it's never been like this before." Her lips parted as if to say more, but she shook her head and took the cup Hermione offered her. "It's not just the increase in intimacy either, it's the…" her voice trailed off.

"The what?" Hermione asked before she could bite her tongue.

"He's been rather adventurous lately. He's been suggesting all sorts of things."

"Such as?" Hermione was surprised internally at her ability to keep herself together.

For the first time since she was little, Ginny blushed as red as her hair. Hermione's eyes went rather wide, trying to figure out just what sorts of things Harry had been asking for from his wife.

"Well, the usual. Toys, positions; that sort of thing, but there's one thing he mentioned rather casually which I know means he's truly interested. We were discussing it earlier which led to what you walked in on."

"You don't have to tell me," Hermione said as the kettle started to whistle. She removed it from the stove and used her magic to pour the water into the cups before steeping the bags.

"I know I don't, but I'm going to."

She braced herself, but no matter how ready she thought she was, the words that Ginny said next had her glad the tea was still too hot to drink.

"He asked for a threesome."

"Oh," was all Hermione could muster, but her eyes were still wide with surprise. She cleared her throat and blinked a few times. "And what do you think of that?"

"At first I said no, but then I started thinking about it. I haven't told him yet, but I think I might want to try it."

"Good for you."

"But the only bloke Harry would trust in that situation is…" she shuddered and Hermione laughed despite herself. "I'm sure he was thinking of another girl anyway."

"You'd be surprised what men are comfortable with in the bedroom," Hermione muttered.

Ginny's eyes lit up. "We'll come back to that later," she said and Hermione felt heat rise to her cheeks. "But in any case, I think I would be more comfortable with a girl."

"Oh?"

"While I was off with Harpies, sometimes the victory parties would get wild. I've already confessed to Harry, but I kissed a few of my teammates and I've always found myself curious." She took her teacup and added her cream and sugar before giving it a little stir. "The hardest part of agreeing would be picking the girl."

"Why not just find a stranger?"

"If it wasn't Harry Potter, it would be easier said than done," she said with a shake of her head. "I would rather have it be someone we know that we don't have to pay off or threaten to keep silent. Someone we trust."

It was the way Ginny said it that made Hermione's heart skip a beat and her thoughts were confirmed with one look at Ginny's eyes. "I'm with Malfoy!" she gasped.

"We could make a foursome."

If her jaw could have dropped to the floor, it would have. But it was the next sentence that forced the air from her lungs.

"You've already slept with Harry, so it wouldn't be that awkward."

Her mouth had gone dry and it was all she could do not to Apparate away right then and there. Yet, she remained rooted to her spot on the chair; completely frozen.

"It's okay, Hermione. I've known for awhile," she said, reaching over to lay her hand on top of Hermione's.

"Ginny…" Tears prickled at her eyes as she lowered them, unable to look at the red-head across from her.

Ginny's hand tightened on hers. "I don't blame either of you. It bothered me in the beginning; that nothing I did could help him. The only thing that seemed to work was you. But I've witnessed enough of your nightmares to know that he was helping you too. Neither of you acted any differently towards the others when it counted and I thank you for that.

"Of course, I would prefer if my husband truly loved me and only me, but if I had to share him with someone, I would rather it be you. Did he ever speak of leaving me?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Once. Only after I started seeing Draco."

Ginny nodded and sipped at her tea, finally letting go of Hermione's hand. "Before the last gala, you told him you couldn't see him anymore," she presumed. Hermione nodded and reached for her own teacup. "I thought so. He sulked for days. I knew it was coming when you started getting serious with Malfoy."

Hermione closed her eyes and set her cup down on the table, her fingers trembling. "I'm sorry, Ginny."

"Don't be, Hermione. If I'm not mad at Harry, I'm not going to be mad at you. Besides, I know he's asking for a threesome in the hopes that I would say yes and ask you. Obviously that's out of the question unless we make it a foursome with Malfoy."

Hermione looked up, eyes full of confusion. "How are you not cursing me where I sit?" Ginny was being far too casual about everything and it was driving Hermione crazy.

"Because I've already been upset about it, but I've made my peace. I tried to bring it up to both of you over the years, but I always thought better of it in the end." She shrugged. "I'm tired of keeping it to myself it seems."

Hermione shook her head, but stopped when she saw something flash in Ginny's eyes. "There's something else."

"When was the last time you were with Harry?" she asked, eyes narrowing. "Because two weeks ago he came up with some bullshit story about needing to stay late for a case and then never came home. Either he was with you or neither of us is as special as we think we are and there's already another girl."

Hermione paled and knew that there was no way Ginny would believe the latter. "We were together," she admitted, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Does Malfoy know?"

She nodded and looked down quickly.

"Mione, I know there's more to the story, so you might as well just get it out now before I go to Malfoy and ask him myself."

"I swear he knows."

"Mione-"

"Fine, Ginny. Malfoy knows because he was there. Happy now?" she asked, getting to her feet. Ginny moved to block the door and Hermione seethed at her Quidditch skills for being too fast. "Please let me go, Ginny."

"No. You don't get to be upset here, Hermione. I didn't bring this up in anger and as the wife here, I would appreciate some respect now that the truth is out there." She reached for Hermione's hand and held them tightly. Hermione looked up and forced herself to keep her eyes locked with Ginny's.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say.

"So you've said." She smiled widely. "Now, you did come here for a reason. What's up?" she asked, not moving in the slightest.

"I got the invitation to the Ministry Christmas party and wanted to see if you were up for shopping."

"Sure, let's finish our tea. James should be waking up from his nap soon anyway."

"Ginny-"

She was cut off as the red-head closed the distance and laid her lips over Hermione's. Hermione went still with shock as Ginny released her hands and moved her own to cup Hermione's face. Slowly, her tongue traced the seam of Hermione's lips and she parted them. Dazed, she closed her eyes and let her tongue dance alongside Ginny's until the witch pulled back as quickly as she had started the kiss.

"Just had to see what all the fuss is about," Ginny said with a wink before going back to the table. "We can go shopping another day next week; you clearly need time to process. But I think you should talk to Malfoy."

Hermione nodded; still feeling completely blind sighted. Without another word, she walked out of the kitchen and to the living room where she used the Floo to get home. Once in her own living room, she sank to the couch and touched her fingers softly to her lips. That was how Draco found her a few hours later; sitting on the couch, completely lost in thought.


	22. Patience is a Virtue

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I will be updating this every M/W/F until it's all up. At the moment, I have an ending at 32 chapters and while I love the ending and the direction I took the story in, I can't keep thinking about the what-if's. So I'll be working on a deleted scene one shot and an alternate ending. I will let you know more about them once they are written and the story's done.**

**Enjoy!**

**TWENTY-TWO**

**Patience is a Virtue**

Hermione had been in a funk for the past few days. He had come home from work to find her so wrapped up on in thoughts on the couch she hadn't even heard him come in. He thought she was going to jump out of her skin when he touched her, bringing her to reality. She had asked meekly for a cravings potion, but said nothing else.

He let her keep to herself for the rest of the night. As much as he wanted to know what was going on in that brain of hers, he knew better than to push her. By the time she woke up Sunday morning, she was almost back to normal.

And what a wake up it had been. The first sight of the day was Hermione's lips wrapped around his cock. He was nearly buried to the hilt against her tongue. She hummed her greeting when she noticed him stir. It hadn't been long after that before his release poured down her throat.

The rest of the morning had been him returning the favor and then copious amounts of coitus. Only the growl of their stomachs brought them out of bed for the day. They had one last round in the shower before finding themselves in the kitchen eating whatever he could whip up out of what remained in the fridge.

It was at the table that they started discussing the holidays. She told him about the Ministry party she'd agreed for them to go to and then mentioned shopping. He had assumed it was for clothes, but he discovered quickly that she meant for gifts.

That was how he found himself in and out of every single shop Diagon Alley had to offer. He had never pegged Hermione as someone who liked to shop, but quickly came to realize that she meant to shop for everyone in one afternoon. And that was no easy feat considering she was shopping for the entire Weasley clan.

By the time the sun was about to disappear for the day, they had only each other to shop for and his mother. "What should I even get her?" she asked him as they browsed a shop filled with little trinkets.

"I never even know what to get her," he mumbled.

"Draco, please? I want to make a good impression."

"She already likes you."

"Draco…"

He sighed and rubbed at his face. "Can we shop for her another day? We still have two weeks to go. I promise we'll find her something when I'm not all shopped out."

"Thank you," she said and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Merlin, Hermione, did you buy the whole store?"

Hermione's lips froze on Malfoy's cheek at the sound of Ginny's voice. She swallowed thickly and then forced a smile to her lips before turning around. "Just getting my Christmas shopping done."

"I can see that. Hello, Malfoy."

"Weaselette," he greeted.

"I thought it was Potter?" she teased.

He shrugged, the bags groaning in his hands. "It changes."

She smiled and then twisted her head as if searching for something. "Harry and I were doing a bit of shopping ourselves. We were about to grab dinner at the Leaky. Care to join us?"

"We should really get this home," Hermione said.

"Malfoy can put them in his office or Apparate them home and then come back. Right?"

"We'll meet you at the Leaky," he assured her. "Half an hour?"

"Perfect, I'll tell Harry," she said and walked away.

Draco led Hermione out of the store and Apparated them away once they got to the street. He set the man bags on the floor and flexed his fingers. "You sure you want to go back?"

"If we don't, she'll just come here."

"She is quite relentless." He watched her pace. "Hermione?"

She sighed and waved her hand. "I know I'd have to see him eventually, but I was thinking that would be at the party. Not at the Leaky. Not without any sort of mental preparation." She placed her head in her hands and sought him out to bury them further into his chest. "Isn't it weird for you?"

"Having dinner with my girlfriend and my former rival, of which I fucked the former with the latter all in the company of said rival's wife? No," he teased. "Not weird at all."

She swatted his side, but found herself laughing as she pulled away. "I walked in on them on Friday."

"Is that why you were-"

"No," she said quickly. "I got the letter from the Ministry and went to see if Ginny wanted to go shopping. I used the Floo and they were fucking on the arm of the sofa."

Draco tried his hardest to keep from laughing, but the humor was plain as day on his face. "So it won't be as awkward at dinner then."

"I'm not done."

His brow quirked up. "Oh, please do continue."

"I went to the kitchen to make tea to distract myself and Harry wasn't far behind. He mentioned wanting the three of us to have another go."

She hung her head as if expecting him to be mad. He closed the distance between them and tilted her face up. "And what did you tell him?"

"I didn't really say anything."

"Would you want to?"

Her eyelids fluttered as his thumb stroked her jaw. "I…maybe…"

He leaned in and captured her lips with his. "Just say the word and we'll arrange it. Maybe after the holidays."

She smiled against his lips and then cleared her throat and stepped away. He could tell there was more that she hadn't said, but he trusted her enough to let it go. "We should go," she said.

"Or maybe we could stay here and I could bend you over the arm of the couch. You said she would come here to get you, yes? We could return the favor."

He watched as she shuddered from head to toe and looked at him as if considering for a second, but then shook her head. "Next time."

"I'll hold you to that," he said and grabbed her hand before Apparating them back to his office. From there, they made their way to the Leaky.

Potter and his wife were already inside. They had gotten a booth and he ushered Hermione into the side opposite the couple before sliding into after her. "Potter," he said, resisting his urge to his rival uncomfortable.

"Malfoy," he returned.

"Did you have a nice chat?" Ginny asked, her eyes fixated on Hermione.

Draco watched he interaction curiously. Hermione swallowed and smiled. "We just brought the gifts home like you suggested."

"Ah," she replied and shrugged.

"I saw that you RSVP'd for the party," Potter said to Hermione.

"Surprised?"

"Yeah. You never go to those. Not even when you worked there."

She shrugged. "I just felt like going."

"Which reminds me, are you free to go shopping Wednesday?" Ginny asked. "It'll be just you and I. Lavender and Luna will be out of town that weekend to visit their families."

"Did Neville and Ron go too?" she asked.

Potter nodded. "They'll be there for Christmas at the Burrow."

"Looks like this weekend will just be the four of us," Ginny said, eyes blazing at Hermione. Draco watched as Hermione squirmed in her seat next to him and he had to shake his head. He could have sworn there was innuendo in the she-weasel's tone.

The barmaid came to take down their orders and when they returned to their conversation, he was relieved; mostly for Hermione's sake, that things had settled. Everything improved when the drinks arrived. Slowly, but steadily, the night turned into a normal one.

"Excuse me, Harry, I need to use the loo. Hermione?"

Hermione tensed for a moment, but then gestured for Draco to let her out. Both men stood and then returned to their seats when the witches were out of sight.

"So-" Potter began, but Draco cut him off.

"Hermione told me you asked her for another go. It was a very good night for all of us, but I thought I made myself very clear, Potter. Hermione and I decide together if we want to add someone to our bed. And when that decision is made, then and only then, will the invitation be extended."

Potter's lips pressed into a thin line and there was a faint tinge of red on his cheeks as he lowered his gaze to his beer.

"Do not approach her about it again." The finality in his tone lingered between the two of them and neither uttered another word while they waited for the witches to return.

* * *

Hermione followed Ginny to the loo. She stood by the sinks as Ginny locked herself in a stall. "Why haven't you talked to Malfoy?" she asked from inside the stall.

"Can't this wait until after the holidays?"

"I spooked you, didn't I?" she asked.

"Yes." There was a flush and then Ginny came out to wash her hands. "It's just a lot all at once, alright? I went from being your husband's mistress for a very long time, to sleeping with both him and Draco, to only Draco, to a threesome, to finding out you knew, to your proposition for a foursome," Hermione said in one breath, feeling winded just from saying it aloud. "And it hasn't even been a full bloody month!"

Ginny's eyes were gleaming with laughter, but she nodded her head while drying her hands on a towel. "I wonder what that must feel like," she said. "To be that desired you complain about it."

"Ginny-"

"Did you ever fuck my husband in our marriage bed?"

"Ginny!" Hermione was mortified, but knew better than to leave. Not when she was flushed beyond reason. "No."

"Even before it was our marriage bed?"

"Merlin," she muttered to herself. "No. It was always in my room."

"My son's room."

Hermione covered her face with her hands as the heat reached the tips of her ears.

"Relax, Mione," Ginny said, reaching up to take her hands from her face.

"Relax? You've always been too blunt for your own good. Are you planning to lord this over my head for all eternity?"

"Probably," she replied and then chuckled. "I'll stop, I promise. I wish I would have said something sooner. Before Malfoy. Then you could have joined us without any sort of complications."

Hermione tore her hands away from Ginny and backed up until she hit the door. "You know what, I'm tired of being propositioned it public bathrooms," she said as she opened the door.

Ginny was hot on her heels and cut her off before they came into view of their table. She placed her right hand on Hermione's chest and let her fingertips wander down in a barely-there caress. "Challenge accepted."

Hermione groaned as the red-headed witch disappeared. That was not what she had meant, but it was too late now. She needed to have that talk with Draco sooner rather than later. If there was one thing she knew about Ginny, it was that she was not a patient woman.

She slid back into the booth when Draco stood up to let her in. Their food had arrived a moment after they sat down and true to her word, Ginny went about making normal conversation. Things between the boys seemed a bit tense and she had a feeling she knew why.

By the time they were ready to part ways, they were all on relatively good terms. "We'll have to do this more often," Ginny said as she stepped up to wrap Hermione in a hug. "Just the four of us."

"We'll see," Hermione replied and hugged her back.

She watched as Ginny moved to Malfoy and he stuck out her hand. She batted it away with a laugh and moved to hug him as well. Hermione looked away and locked eyes with Harry. She moved forward on instinct and they ended up in a very awkward embrace. When she stepped back, Malfoy's arm wrapped around her waist just a bit tighter than normal. He tipped his head to Harry and then the couples parted ways.

"That was interesting."

"Did you say something to Harry?"

"Of course. Should I not have?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm glad you did."

"And what about you and Weaselette? Things seemed a little off with her tonight."

Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "Don't pay attention to her."

He stared at her with an unreadable expression, but didn't comment. Instead, he Apparated them home and placed a kiss to forehead before letting her go. "Well, now we know what to expect at the party."

She nodded, but her stomach churned with anxiety. Ginny had made it abundantly clear that she had no idea what to expect at the party and her time to tell Draco on her own terms was running out. Not wanting to think about it anymore, she grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom for a much-needed distraction.


	23. Thin Ice

**A/N: A little fluff before the citrus ;)**

**TWENTY-THREE**

**Thin Ice**

Wednesday before the Ministry holiday party, Draco found himself in the Auror department after lunch. He knew Hermione and Weaselette would be out doing their shopping so it was the perfect time to meet with Potter. He had already set the man straight a few nights ago at an impromptu dinner, but it never hurt to remind him regardless.

"Oh, Mister Malfoy," Minister Shacklebolt said, causing quite a few heads to turn his way. "What can we help you with?"

He gave the minister a hand shake and a suave smile. "I was just coming to see if there was any way I could be of help for the party on Saturday."

"Oh, how kind of you," he said. "I did see that Hermione put down a yes to both of you. How you talked her into coming to one of these is beyond me. I keep telling her it won't be as bad as those stuffy galas."

"She surprised us both. She didn't even tell me she had agreed until after she sent in the RSVP."

"We'll be happy to have you both," he said and they both turned as Potter came stumbling out of his office. "Ah, Harry, look who's here."

Potter did a double take at the sight of Draco in the Auror department and after a moment of forgetting his place, put a fake, business like smile on his face. "What brings you here?" he asked.

"Just offering my fortune to the Ministry yet again."

"I do have a meeting, but please stop by and speak to my secretary. She's handling all the details," Shacklebolt said and then disappeared out of the department.

"Why are you really here?" Potter asked.

"To see you. Are you free?"

Potter nodded and then gestured towards his office. "I'll be back in a minute," he said, holding up the files in his hand.

Draco nodded and stepped into the office. While he waited for Potter, he gave into his desires to snoop. He went straight for the pictures that decorated the wall behind Potter's desk as well as the ones atop it. The ones on the desk were mostly of his wife and son. The only one that wasn't was of the Golden Trio taken back in their Hogwarts days. They were all smiling and laughing at some distant memory. Draco focused on Hermione and how truly happy she looked.

His jaw ticked as he looked at the portraits on the wall. There were several over the years. He could see Hermione's happiness appearing less and less as the years wore on. He could see a point where there was a hollowness to her eyes and a smile that was only there for the camera. The worst ones were of the Potters' wedding. Where a glimpse of her could be seen in the background, staring after something she could never have but desperately wanted.

By the time Potter reentered his office, Draco was equally broken and angry.

He turned to see his old rival, hand in his pockets to conceal clenched fists. "Did you ever truly love her?"

"This is why you came to my office during work hours?" Potter returned, looking through the doorway to make sure no one heard before he closed the door.

"Just answer the question, Potter."

"Of course I loved her. What kind of a question is that? She's my best friend. I've loved her since I can remember."

"Just not enough to do right by her," Draco sneered. "You're a terrible best friend."

Potter straightened his stance and took a step forward. "What right do you have to say that, Malfoy? You've been with her, what, coming up on two months and you think you know her? You think you love her more than anyone else?" Potter's face flushed with anger. "You don't know shit, Malfoy."

"I know plenty," Draco said, tipping his chin up slightly. "I know that while you were busy leaning on her for comfort instead of your girlfriend, you were also taking potions to ease your traumas. I know that when your girlfriend came back and you decided to cast Hermione to the side to make Ginny your fiancé, Hermione never stopped the potions. Instead, she used them more.

"I know that she got so twisted up in you over the years that she became this broken shell of herself. She became this woman who quit her job at the Ministry because it was too hard to see you in the halls. That she has to be in a constant state of being high to even function."

He could tell by Potter's wide eyes and the concern etched on his face that he did not know any of this. That Hermione truly had been able to keep most of this to herself.

"You'll be happy to know that we've been working on it for about a month. That it's been at least that long since she's had anything to numb the pain of loving someone that only seeks to use her whenever his wife's head is turned the other way. Are you really so desperate for attention?"

Draco saw the moment he got through to Potter. He even had the good grace to look down at the ground in shame. "I need to talk to her," he said without looking up. "I didn't realize… I should have… Merlin, you're right. I'm a terrible best friend," he said, plopping down on the couch near the door. He leaned forward, elbows on his thighs as he rubbed his face.

"She'll talk to you when she's ready to. Until then, you'll just have to deal with your guilt on your own," Draco warned.

Potter nodded rapidly and then looked up at Draco. "Do you love her?"

"Yes."

Potter nodded more. "She's happy with you."

"I would like to think so, yes," he said, taking his hands from his pockets to fold them across his chest. "On another note, I actually didn't come here to say any of that, but I got carried away. What I need to know is what is going on with your wife."

Potter's eyes dropped to the ground again. "I may have put it into her head that I wanted a threesome. She mentioned Hermione and I didn't disagree."

Draco narrowed his eyes, wondering, not for the first time, why he hadn't handed over the oaf over to the Dark Lord years ago. "You may have misjudged your wife, Potter. She hinted quite a few times at foursome. Unless you're willing to share that with me too, I suggest you put her in her place."

Potter snorted. "You have met my wife, haven't you? Once she gets an idea in her head, it's only a matter of when it will happen; not if."

"For Hermione's sake, I suggest you figure it out. Unless you want your wife knowing about our _ménage trois_."

He sighed and nodded. "I'll do what I can."

"So help me, Potter. If Hermione relapses because of either of you, I'll make that spell you cast on me in Sixth Year look like child's play," Draco said and took his leave of Potter's office.

* * *

Hermione was thankful that the party wasn't like a fundraiser gala. She was grateful she was able to dress up a little, but didn't need to go the whole nine yards with some fancy dress. The last thing she wanted to do was blow her money on more clothes. She was well off, but her potions habit had depleted a good portion of what she got for saving the wizarding world from Voldemort.

As it was, she was close to having to get some sort of job if she wanted to maintain some independence. She couldn't rely on Draco for everything. Even if it was nice to be spoiled as she had been of late.

Wednesday, Ginny had surprised her with a completely normal shopping trip. Not once did she mention a foursome or anything related to sex. She didn't even bring up the affair or ask Hermione any other embarrassing questions. It was as if her mind had up the entire thing.

By the time Saturday came, she was feeling better about having said yes to the invitation. She was still a little on edge when it came to Ginny, but she hoped she was wrong. Perhaps Harry had heeded Draco's warning and he told her to back off.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to," Draco said as he came up behind her in the bathroom and wrapped his arms about her waist.

She smiled at him in the reflection of the mirror and leaned back into his embrace. "I know we don't have to, but I'm actually looking forward to going."

"You know, if you liked the Ministry so much, you could-"

"I'm not going back," she said, her voice a bit more clipped than she meant. She offered him a small smile and softened her voice. "However, I think I might start exploring other employment options."

"Why?"

She spun in his arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "Because I'm my own person and you shouldn't have to foot the bill for everything anymore."

He smirked and leaned down to pillow his lips against hers briefly. "An admirable notion, truly, but you're barmy if you think I'm going to let you pay me a Knut for anything." Her lips parted and he felt a full fledged Granger-esque tirade coming his way, but he reached up to lay a finger over her lips so he could continue. "But I understand the need to work to keep yourself busy. Just promise me that you won't say yes to the first thing that comes your way. Make sure it's what you truly want and I'll support you."

Her lips remained parted beneath his fingers and her eyes had gone wide with surprise. He moved his hand to the side of her face, tucking a cluster of curls behind her ear.

He smirked. "Did I just render you speechless?"

She shoved at him playfully and shook her head. "Have you always been this person?" she asked softly.

"Handsome, charming, debonair?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head again. "I was thinking more along the lines of caring, but that too."

"Well I was always handsome," he teased.

"Maybe once you stopped using that godawful hair gel," she said and snickered as he scowled at her.

"Hey now," he started. "I'll have you know some witches totally dug that look."

"Witches like Pansy?" she said, biting her lip to keep from giggling. "I don't think that helps your case."

His glare intensified and then he smirked. "You'll pay for that," he warned and then Hermione found herself under assault from wandering fingers as he tickled her mercilessly.

"Okay! Draco, please!" she begged between fits of giggles.

He acquiesced and smirked at her as she caught her breath. "There's more of that if you ever bring up the gel again. Got it?" he threatened teasingly.

She nodded and smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"For tickling you?" he asked, his brow raising on one side.

"For wanting to get reacquainted with me," she said, leaning in to lay her head on his chest. "I'd still be stuck in the same rut you found me in. There were times where I took too much and-" she stopped short and squeezed her eyes closed.

She felt his arms tighten around her. She knew he could fill in the blanks on his own.

"I know I'm not fully deserving of you yet, Hermione, but trust me when I tell you this. The world would be darker without you in it."

Not able to trust her voice, she simply held him tighter. They stayed there, holding on to one another as if letting go meant the end. It was in that moment that Hermione realized Draco meant more to her than she thought possible and wondered if it was too soon to tell him.

In the end, she decided it was and simply stayed there, content in his arms just as is.


	24. Mistletoe

**A/N: So this lemon was not planned at all, but they REALLY wanted it to happen so...who would I be to deny them ;) So far I'm loving all the feedback for this story. I know infidelity/threesomes/etc. aren't everyone's cup of tea, but life is messy sometimes. And I know everyone is OOC in this fic; I was a 1000% aware of that when I started writing, so calm down and keep reading :) If it bothers you, I won't be offended if you leave the story.**

**I also have a new mini-fic up: The Real You. Update every Tuesday for that one :)**

**Enjoy!**

**TWENTY-FOUR**

**Mistletoe**

By the time they arrived at the party, the Ministry was full of half-drunken personnel. The party was in full swing and both of them stared at the crowd with wide eyes. "We don't have to stay long," he reminded her as he dipped low to whisper it in her ear.

"I know," Hermione replied, turning to kiss his cheek.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy," Minsiter Shacklebolt said as he neared the entrance. "And Hermione. I never thought I would ever see you at one of these. Especially after you quit."

She smiled at him and stepped forward to hug him. She had known him long before he was Minister. Back in the Order days. Back when he was just someone they appointed while the Ministry sorted itself out. He had just done such a good job, everyone elected him in. It was mostly due to the fact that he had never held a government job before. The wizarding world loved that about him.

"I figured it would be time for a change," she said as she stepped back. "And I prefer my events without cameras."

He grinned ear-to-ear. "I assure you, there are no cameras here. And this lot will be better off for it," he said and then turned to Draco. "And thank you for your help again, although I think next year I might make it a dry party. Or maybe one of those Muggle cash bars," he muttered as he walked away.

Hermione turned to lift her brow at Draco. "You helped fund this too? It wasn't even a fundraiser?"

He shrugged, but was saved from having to say anything as Seamus walked up to them; a drink in each hand. "As I live and breathe. Am I really seeing Hermione Granger with me own eyes?"

"I've actually been to quite a few events recently," she told him as she embraced him as well. "And if my memory serves, you were the one absent."

"I was away on assignment. Just got back yesterday," he said, bringing one of the glasses to his lips. Draco cleared his throat and Seamus nearly choked on his drink. "You two are friends now?"

Hermione shook her head and blushed as Draco's arm wound its way over her waist possessively. Seamus' eyes went wide as he looked from her waist back up to their faces. "Much more than friends," she answered.

"Oh shite! How did that happen?"

"Oi, Finnegan!"

Hermione looked around, but didn't see who it was that called. "We'll catch up later!" he said over his shoulder as he disappeared into the crowd.

"That was interesting," Draco drawled. "I don't recall the two of you being close."

"We're not," she informed him and then looked down at his hand on her hip. Slowly, she let her gaze drift back up to his and decided not to comment on his little flare of jealousy. "But he was part of the DA and he helped us a great deal."

"The DA?" Draco questioned.

"Dumbledore's Army," she said, a smirk on her lips. "You know, the club that Umbridge put you and your stupid little gang in charge of breaking apart in Fifth Year."

He scowled at her as her smirk turned into a grin and then a full on bout of laughter. "Hey, I thought we agreed to not bring up stupid decision from our adolescent years."

Hermione shook her head and laughed more. "We decided no such thing!"

"Then I propose we have that conversation."

Her laughter subsided back to a smirk as she reached up to place a tender kiss to his lips. "Not on your life," she whispered. He groaned as she pulled away and began to lead them away from the entrance to mingle with the crowd.

Time seemed to go rather quickly after that. They continued to run into people from their school days that prompted a quick round of catching up before mosying on to the next group. However, all the talking had left them parched. When they had finally found themselves alone in a corner of the room, Hermione caught him eyeing the bar longingly. She smiled and pressed her hand to his chest.

"Just because I'm sober, doesn't mean you have to be."

"That's not very fair."

She smiled and let her fingers play with one of the buttons on his shirt. "I appreciate the solidarity, but if you want a drink, Draco; go get one."

He leaned in and kissed her; a smile on his lips the whole time. "What would you like?"

"Water's fine," she replied. "Oh, or pumpkin juice if they have any that isn't spiked."

"I'll be right back," he said and slipped through the crowd to get their drinks.

Hermione leaned against the wall and looked around at the crowd. It was strange to be back here. Galas were one thing. It was a Ministry event that everyone attended. This was a party for those that worked there. She had expected to feel out of place here, but in reality, it felt more like home than ever before. For the first time, she didn't feel as though she was the Golden Girl or Harry Potter's friend; she was just another person celebrating the holidays.

She frowned at the thought of Harry and scanned the crowd. They had been here for a little bit and she had yet to see him or Ginny anywhere. She knew if they were there, one of them would have approached her and Draco by now. It gave her the inclination that something had happened at home. A small knot of worry formed in the pit of her stomach. She hoped everything was alright.

"Here," Draco said, startling her from her thoughts. "Pumpkin juice was all boozed up, but they had some apple cider."

"Perfect," she said, taking the mug from him and inhaling deeply. "Thank you."

She could feel his eyes on her as she did a test sip, making sure that she would burn her mouth if it were too hot. She found it was the perfect temperature and nearly moaned at the taste when she discovered a hint of caramel mixed in the sharp notes of apples and the usual spices.

"It's rude to stare," she scolded, turning her head to smile at him.

"Get used to it, Granger." Hermione couldn't help but shudder at husk in his voice and the fire in his eyes. "I've denied myself the ability to stare at you for most of my life, so now that I'm able, I have no plans on stopping."

Her eyes widened at that and she tipped her head to the side. "Just how long have you been stealing glimpses?"

"Long before I realized why I was stealing them," he replied.

Hermione gulped and licked at her lips subconsciously, finding the faint taste of caramel and apples lingering there. Heat crept to her face as desire pooled in her knickers. He leaned down to brush his lips over hers before his tongue darted out to swipe at her lips. He pulled back with a noise of satisfaction and winked at her.

"You should show me where your office was."

"I didn't work-" she stopped when she saw the desire flash in his eyes at her and she blushed again. "Right, uh…" she glanced around and smirked when she saw Harry's office not too far away. "Follow me."

She took another sip of her cider and set it down on the nearest surface. Draco did the same and then took her hand when she held it out for him. She led him through the crowd at a purposely slow pace. They had only been stopped once to say hello to someone she had worked with back in the day, but when she felt Draco's hand smooth over her rear, her thoughts blanked on the girl's name and they moved forward.

As they neared the door to Harry's office, she looked around to make sure no one noticed and then cast a disillusion charm before slipping inside. "Potter's office? Really?" he asked as he pinned her against the door.

She smirked up at him as her fingers reached up to undo the buttons of his shirt. "Is there a problem?" she asked.

His lips found hers. He briefly nipped at her bottom lip and then slid across her cheek to her ear. "Tell me, Granger," he whispered, nipping at her lobe. "How many times have you come for Potter in here?"

She undid the last button and then placed her hands flat on his chest, her fingers grazing over his nipples. She shivered at his question and then tilted her head back until it rested on the door behind her. One of her hands continued to move upwards until it settled on his neck. He pulled back so he could see her as she answered him.

"None."

He stared at her in disbelief.

"Truthfully," she insisted. "Our paths didn't cross much when I worked here. We liked the thrill of getting caught, but fucking here-"

He silenced her with a heated kiss. One that elicited a moan from her lips immediately. His hands were in her hair and on her waist. His mouth moved against hers; his tongue tasted every bit of her lips before exploring the space beyond.

"Enough about you and Potter fucking," he nearly growled into her mouth as he pulled her away from the wall.

She gripped at his shoulders as he lifted her just enough to keep from stepping on her toes. Her mouth stayed fused to his until he tossed her down onto the couch by the door. She yelped in surprise and then reached for him to pull him down with her. He batted her hands away and knelt before her. She pulled up her skirt as his hands crept up her thighs until they landed on the top of her knickers. Slowly, he curled his fingers around the band and pulled them down her legs.

After he set them on the floor beside him, he placed his hands on her knees and wedged her legs apart. She fell open for him easily and he licked his lips at the thought of tasting her on Potter's office couch. He sure knew how to mark his territory. Instinctively, Hermione scooted down, giving him better access and he smirked before lowering his head to her thighs. He kissed his way up each of them, alternating between them as he went. It was driving her mad and she rolled her hips with need.

She heard his laughter and scowled down at him. She reached down to sink her fingers into his hair as if to direct him to her core. He snatched her wrist and yanked her away and then stared up at her with warning. "Try that again and I'll stop."

"Draco, _please_."

"Please what?" he asked, his lips pressing against thigh, his breath warming her skin.

She moaned with want and rolled her hips again. "Please." She swallowed thickly and ground her head against the couch cushions. "I want to come for you."

"How?" he asked.

She groaned in frustration as she looked down and locked eyes with him. "I don't care, Draco. Just-"

Her words died on her tongue as he moved forward with ease and ran his tongue along her slit from top to bottom. She arched up, coating him in her arousal. She bit at her lip and closed her eyes, reveling in the sensations. He used his fingers to part her folds before flicking rapidly at her clit with his tongue. Just when she thought she would see the stars, he slowed his pace and she whimpered.

Her hand stole down to his hair again, this time just wanting to thread her fingers through the strands while her other hand reached into the top of her dress to play with her own breast. "Draco," she moaned as she felt his fingers sink into her core while his tongue continued drawing lazy circles around her clit at varying speeds.

He continued to bring her to the brink only to slow his ministrations down at the last second. "Draco, please," she whined.

"Please what?" he asked again, his breath warm against her core.

"Please let me come," she whispered.

He sucked at her clit in response and moaned against her body as he started to build her back up again. Hermione's head arched farther back as she moaned again. Her eyes fluttered and then opened at another sound.

She gasped at the sight of Harry. He had just shut the door and then stayed by it. He stared at them with his arms folded over his chest. Draco lifted his head for a moment, regarded the Golden Boy, and then lowered himself back to Hermione's core.

She shifted her hips and whimpered, but his free hand came up to hold her in place. "Draco-"

"Don't stop on my account," Harry insisted.

Draco harrumphed against her as he added another finger into her core. He made it very clear he had no intentions of doing any such thing.

Hermione moaned despite herself and then turned to glower at Harry. "Please," she begged, not sure if it was towards Draco to push her over the edge or to Harry to leave them alone.

Harry's jaw clenched as his eyes swept down to watch Draco lick at her core before going up to her eyes again.

"Harry…" she had meant to berate him, but his name came out a breathy moan as her release hit her. Her fingers tightened on her breast and twitched in Draco's hair. Her body arched off the couch as she cried out.

Her eyes never left Harry's.

Draco continued to lap at her, seeing her through her orgasm. When she was back down from her high, he removed his fingers and pulled back. He wiped at his mouth with his other hand and made a show of licking his fingers as he moved to sit beside Hermione on the couch.

"Did you need something, Potter?"

"This is my office," he reminded them. "I don't recall giving either of you permission to fuck in it."

"If I recall, we're not the ones who need permission to-"

"Enough," Hermione snapped, smoothing her skirt down as she sat up. "What do you want, Harry?"

He stared at Draco for another moment before sliding his eyes over to her. There was lust lurking in his emerald gaze, but there was anger as well. "I don't want anything from you," he said. "I didn't know you would be in here."

Hermione sighed and she looked down as guilt crept up her cheeks, turning them pink. "I'm sorry, Harry," she said, her voice meek. She reached for Draco's hand and tugged at it, meaning to get to her feet. "We'll go."

Draco tugged her back down onto the couch and shook his head. "I don't think it's wise that Potter and I leave this office for a few minutes."

Her eyes widened as she looked between the two of them. The heat in her cheeks renewed as she glimpsed both of their arousals through their trousers. "Right." She put her hands in her lap and plucked at her skirt, squirming slightly as she felt her own arousal slipping out to dampen her skirt beneath her. She closed her eyes and gnawed at her lip, trying not to laugh at the situation.

The humor died in her throat as Draco's lips brushed against her throat, his hand delving into the top of her dress to palm her breast. "What are you doing?" she asked, giving Harry a side-eyed glance, before moving away from Draco.

"Giving permission," he mumbled against her skin, his tongue dipping out to taste her. He pulled away for a moment, his eyes locking with hers. He flicked his gaze to Harry behind her and then back to her again.

She stared at him and then turned her head to look at Harry. She took a deep breath and thought about the party going on beyond the door. That somewhere in that crowd was Ginny. Harry's wife. Someone who knew and would surely found out if she said yes. She looked at Draco again, searching his face for any signs of doubt.

"Even if either you say no to him, I'm still going to fuck you on this couch like I planned. Potter can either leave or enjoy the show."

His words sent a large shudder down her spine and she found herself nodding. Despite their past history, despite Ginny's knowledge of their affair, despite her growing feelings for Draco; she couldn't help but remember the last time they had shared her and Merlin, she wanted to feel that again.

Draco moved and pulled her with him so that she was sitting on the middle cushion. She felt the couch sink on her other side and turned to see Harry sitting there. She twisted in her seat enough to undo his shirt as well, putting him in the same state of undress as Draco. She relaxed against the couch once more as they picked up on her cue and began undoing their trousers in unison. When they had pushed everything from their hips, Hermione reached down and wrapped one hand around each of their throbbing cocks.

They both sucked in a breath as she began to pump them slowly. Draco leaned in to kiss her and she turned as best she could to let him. Harry maneuvered himself to place his lips on her neck and she closed her eyes. They both worked together to slide the straps of her dress down, forcing her to let go of them for a moment so pull her arms through the holes. She resumed her strokes as they lowered their hands to her skirt, pulling until her entire dress was bunched up in the middle, leaving her exposed between them.

She sighed into Draco's mouth as a hand found her core. She was still dripping from earlier giving whoever's fingers it was the ease of slipping right back into her body. She squirmed at the touch and slid her mouth away from Draco's. "Somebody fuck me," she breathed; half demand, half beg.

Harry and Draco got to their feet, their clothes falling to the floor. She wasn't sure who, but one of them pulled her up between them as they stepped out of their clothes and kicked them to the side. She was facing Draco with Harry at her back. She moaned as Draco brought one of her legs up and hooked it around his arm, pulling her closer.

She felt Harry take himself and rub between her folds, coating his arousal in her own, drenching him. She braced herself with one hand on Draco's bicep; the same one that was holding her leg up. The other arm she threw behind her, wrapping it as best she could around Harry. She whimpered as they both poised themselves at her entrances and a moment later, she cried out from the fullness.

Harry buried his face in her hair as he muttered all sorts of nonsense. Out of all their times together, they had never explored anal. Her skin burned with desire as he cursed himself to Merlin and back, wondering why he had never done that before.

Draco's lips sought hers as she adjusted to both of them, waiting until they were firmly inside of her. Her fingers curled around the material of his sleeve and when she was ready, she rolled her hips.

There was plenty of movement after that. It started slow, with both Harry and Draco moving at their own paces, but careful not to hurt her. But once they found that rhythm, that special synchronization of perfect harmony, their pace increased.

Hermione lost herself in the pleasure. She lost count of how many times she came for them. She didn't even recognize the sound of her own voice as she cried out for each of them in a flurry of desperate pleas. She felt as though she weren't even in her own body as she felt their lips and hands everywhere, gripping at her for purchase as they pounded away.

Their rhythm broke as they neared their own release. She could feel them both twitching inside of her body and pulsing with a need. With one last push, they both buried themselves deep within her and all three of them came together.

Her head dropped onto Draco's shoulder as Harry's fell onto hers. They were breathing hard in each other's arms as their bodies trembled from their exertion. Slowly, as they began to soften inside of her, they pulled out and Draco eased her leg to the ground.

She sighed at the feeling of loss as Harry stepped away from her completely. He waved his hand to clean himself and began redressing without looking anywhere but the ground. Draco used his magic to clean them both and then began redressing himself. Hermione cleared her throat and smoothed down her skirt before pulling the top of the dress back into place.

"We should-" she started.

Harry cut her off by pulling her to him and placing his mouth over hers. She stilled in his arms, but kissed him back. It was still strange to feel his mouth move with hers and have it not feel as though the ground were being pulled beneath her feet. Instead, it was just a kiss; one that didn't leave her wanting more, but made her feel desired all the same.

He pulled away just as abruptly, causing her to stumble slightly. "I'll go out first and make sure no one's watching. Two minutes," he said and left his office in a hurry.

As the door clicked closed she shook her head and turned to Draco. "Did that really just happen?"

"Took me by surprise too," he assured her as he moved forward to place a kiss to her forehead.

"That's not what I intended by coming in here," she said, cupping his face. "You know that, right?"

He smiled and kissed her briefly. "Nor did I intend to extend the invitation to share you again. I hope you'll forgive me for that."

She smiled and sighed. "I do," she assured him. "I know it's messy considering my feelings for him, but Merlin…" she whispered, biting her lip. "We should go."

"I'm sure Mrs. Potter will be looking for us."

At the mention of Ginny, Hermione's breath hitched. Embarrassment coursed through her and she groaned. Draco was staring at her with a strange expression, as if trying to piece together a puzzle. She forced herself to smile again and stepped towards the door. "It's just been so easy over the years that I forget he's married sometimes," she admitted.

She opened the door and slipped out before he could comment. She felt his hand reach for hers and they stepped away from the office to rejoin the party.

"There you are!" Ginny said as she and Harry came into view. "Sorry we're late; you know how Mum gets."

Hermione nodded and dropped Draco's hand in favor of playing with the fabric of her dress. "I'm sure I'm not the only one that could use a drink," Draco said, looking at the three of them.

"Pumpkin juice," she said immediately. His brow arched and she inclined her head. She knew it had less booze than a Butterbeer, but she needed something in her system. The high of what they had just done was already wearing off and now the cravings were running rampant through her system.

"Me too," Ginny said.

"Coming right up," Draco said before looking at Harry.

"I'll go with you," he volunteered and followed Draco towards the bar.

Ginny and Hermione moved forward as well. They were in the middle of the room where the vast majority of party goers had converged. Ginny reached for Hermione's hand and held it firmly while they sought somewhere a little less stifling.

"I think this is the most boozed up I've ever seen this lot," Ginny remarked, scanning the room.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "They're much better behaved at other events. Kingsley said something about maybe limiting booze in the future."

Ginny snickered and then looked up. She did a double take and Hermione followed her gaze. Right above them was a bough of mistletoe suspended in the air with magic. Hermione smiled and then stilled as she looked back down at her friend.

"Ginny-"

It was useless to protest. She knew full well that once Ginny had her mind set on something, it was going to happen. This time was no different. Much like the other day in the kitchen at Grimmauld, Ginny closed the distance between them and laid her lips over Hermione's.

This time, Ginny wasn't just about getting a taste to see what the fuss was about. No. This time, Hermione felt her taking her time as if to savor her and put on a show.

This time, Hermione gave in and let her.

Ginny made a noise of delight as Hermione reached up to cup her face while her other hand rested on her hip to pull her close, mimicking the red head's hold on her. Their mouths moved slowly, getting used to the feel of the other's. It was Hermione that asked for more by swiping at her bottom lip. Ginny was quick to part her lips and her tongue was there to caress Hermione's. She closed her eyes and sighed into Ginny's mouth, her hand sliding away from her face to sink into her hair.

They both stilled at the sound of a throat clearing. Ginny smirked, giving her one last soft nip at her lip before pulling away. Hermione swallowed thickly and bit at her lip, tasting Ginny again as she lifted her head to see that it wasn't just Draco and Harry staring at her with fire in their eyes and clenched jaws. Several others near them had stopped what they were doing and were staring openly at the display.

Slowly, the others began to strike up their conversation again and Hermione reached for Draco's double shot of Firewhiskey. She downed it with ease and set it down on the next tray that floated by. "Mistletoe," she muttered, pointing upwards.

"I can see why you keep going back to her, Harry," Ginny said, looping her arm through his as she took the flute of pumpkin juice meant for her from his hand.

Hermione watched as both Draco and Harry looked at Ginny. Draco was quick to look back at Hermione and quirked a brow when she didn't react. Harry, on the other hand, was staring at his wife in complete terror. She could see the tremble in his hand from the way his Firewhiskey moved in his glass.

"Ginny-" he started.

"Come on, Harry. I heard Seamus is back," she said, tugging him away. She smiled at Draco, winked at Hermione, and then disappeared with Harry into the crowd again.

"Ready to go?" Draco asked.

She grabbed the flute of pumpkin juice and drank until it was empty. She set it down as she swallowed the last bit and nodded profusely. He said nothing as he thread his fingers through hers and lead her towards the exit.


	25. Eye For An Eye

**A/N: So the secret is out! Ginny finally lets the boys know that she knows! And now, without further ado, the aftermath pt. 1**

**TWENTY-FIVE**

**Eye For An Eye**

The moment they arrived home, Draco asked her if she wanted to talk about it. She had said no. There was no further explanation and as much as he wanted to know, he pursed his lips and kept his questions to himself.

She had walked away from him, leaving him in the living room to mull things over while she took a shower. Draco figured it would be best to give her some space though he desperately wanted to clean up as well. The magic had removed the aftermath of sex, but it didn't erase the emotional residue.

He walked to the liquor cart and grabbed the bottle of Firewhiskey. He removed the top and flopped down on the couch with it raised to his lips. This time hadn't been like the last. None of it was planned. In fact, after his little talk with Potter the other day, he had no intentions of it ever occurring again.

And somehow it had.

And he felt _dirty_.

His gut wrenched as he thought of Hermione in the shower. He imagined she was experiencing the same emotions, but at a much higher level. He scrubbed his face with his other hand and then took another swig of the alcohol, enjoying the way it burned down his throat.

He thought about the way Ginny had acted the last time he had seen her. He knew something had been off between her and Hermione, but she had dismissed it easily. This was one of the few things he had hoped to have been wrong about.

His mind conjured up the sight of the two witches kissing and he groaned. He found himself wondering if Hermione hadn't been sleeping with Weaselette this whole time as well. He shook his head and pushed that thought aside. He had so many questions and he wondered if Hermione would even answer them. He wondered if he really even knew her at all. Most of all, he wondered just what the hell he had gotten himself in the middle of. If she could ever truly love him as much as he found himself loving her.

Only when he had drowned his thoughts, completely smothering them in Firewhiskey, did he push himself up and stumble his way towards the bedroom. He shed his clothes along the way, only distantly realizing that the shower was still on. As he crossed over the threshold into the bathroom, he peeked around the corner of the shower and saw her huddled in the corner with her knees pulled up to her chest.

The sight sobered him.

He made his way to her and sat beside her on the tile floor. The water from the shower nozzle splashed around them, hot enough to scald his skin. He reached for her, settling his arm around her shoulder and she instantly curled into his side. She sighed against him. He was relieved that she hadn't been crying; that it was more like a stupor of surprise. He pressed a kiss onto the crown of her hair and then stood up, drawing her with him.

She didn't resist as he began to shut the water off and pull them out of the shower stall. He used his magic to dry them both and then walked them to the bed. They crawled beneath the sheets with ease. Hermione turned her back to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her close against him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and shut his eyes.

No matter what was going on, she would tell him when she was ready. If he pushed, he would lose her. And that thought terrified him more than anything else.

* * *

The following day was spent mostly in silence. They had slept late into the day before getting up to take real showers separately. After lunch, she had picked a book from his collection and curled up on the couch to read it. She had done so until she fell asleep. Draco had carried her to the bedroom later where he slept beside her until it was time for work the following morning.

He worried about leaving her alone for the day, but she was awake when he was getting dressed and assured him that she was fine. He had left before he gave into the notion of telling Azura she was on her own for the day.

The day had kept him busy, allowing it to pass rather quickly. From the moment he stepped foot into his office, Azura had been there, handing him stacks and stacks of paperwork. The deal had been successful with the foreign investors and now he needed to handle stocking those stores. On top of ordering his own weekly supplies and monthly inventory, he barely left his office all day.

"Mister Malfoy?"

He looked up from his desk to see Azura half in the doorway, half still out. "Yes?"

"I'm headed out. Is there anything you need?"

He shook his head. "No. Thanks for your help today. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No you won't. I'll be gone until after the holidays."

"Right," he said with a smile. "Happy Christmas then."

"Happy Christmas," she returned.

She gave a little wave and closed the door behind her. Draco sought the clock and sighed at the time. He didn't want Hermione to worry about him, but he still had quite a few things left to do. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to pop back home, have dinner, and then come back.

"Did you forget something?" he asked as the door opened again.

"No."

Draco paused and looked up to see Weaselette standing in his office. "Now's not really a good time."

"Yes, your employee told me that as well. I told her to continue closing. That you'd see me out."

He sighed. "What do you want?"

She took a seat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk and he pushed himself away from his paperwork. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be a quick visit.

"How long was it before Hermione told you that she was fucking my husband?"

"I figured it out and confronted her with it pretty early. I didn't know it was Potter until a little later."

She nodded. "Neither one of them are as discrete as they think they are. Yet, somehow no one else has said anything. I doubt my brother was keen enough to pick up on it."

He ran a hand through his hair and straightened his tie. "It's late. It's been a busy day. I'll need you to get to the point of your visit sooner rather than later."

"Did you enjoy the show?" she asked, lifting one leg to rest atop the other.

He froze, sizing her up.

"She tasted like Harry. She must have kissed him last when you lot left his office."

His jaw ticked as he tapped at the arm of his chair. He was usually good at coming up with the right things to say on the spot. Banter and deflection were a specialty of his; a commonality amongst Slytherins. However, it was this moment that his natural gifts failed him.

"He told me everything about Saturday night. He even told me about the night at one of your estates." She smiled and Draco averted his gaze at the sadness in her eyes. "But I already knew all of that. I told him I'd known since the beginning; just as I told Hermione not too long ago."

"Is that what that kiss was then?" Draco asked, finding his voice again. "A threat to keep her quiet?"

Her laugh was sharp. "A threat? No. Just curiosity. Wondering what's so great about Hermione Granger that she can get two wizards that can't stand each other any less to fuck her at the same time."

"It was only supposed to be a one-time thing. Saturday night was a mistake." He held her gaze evenly. "Rest assured, I will not be making that mistake again."

"Actually, you will."

"Excuse me?"

She got to her feet and he followed suit. He watched as she slowly stalked around his desk like a cat with a mouse. "You will be making this mistake one more time. Only this time, I'll be there as well."

"She's not a whore that you can rent for the evening," Draco all but growled at her.

"I never said she was," Ginny snapped, stopping in her tracks. "Not once have I ever thought of her that way. Despite everything, she's my friend." She crossed her arms over her chest and tipped her chin up, reminding him a bit of Hermione. A Gryffindor trait if he ever saw one.

"Then you should just let this all go. Put it behind you and walk away." He shook his head. "It's over between them. It wasn't even her idea; it was mine."

Her eyes widened in surprise at that and she smirked a little. "You both did carry a rather large hard-on for each during school."

Draco's face morphed in disgust. "Don't get it twisted."

She snickered, but shook her head. "Look, Draco. I commend you for trying to talk me down, but I've already made up my mind. Either you can let me in and turn your triad into a quad-"

"Or?" he challenged.

"Or I leave Harry and give Rita Skeeter the interview of her life."

He definitely had not been expecting that. "You would really ruin everyone just because we said no? Blackmail is awfully Slytherin for someone so Gryffindor." He stepped forward, mustering as much menace in his scowl as he could. "Have you even told Potter you were coming to proposition us?"

She nodded, squaring her shoulders; not backing down in the slightest. "I told him before I came here. And I asked Hermione to ask you days ago. She refused; said something about after the holidays. I know that's code for her to figure a way out of it. So now I'm telling you."

He wondered if it were true; that she had really told Hermione to ask him. Deep down he knew it was true and he felt himself caving. "I'm not forcing her into this," he said. He had already resigned himself to this. If she left Potter and spilled the beans, his name and reputation would be even worse than it had been after the war had ended. He had worked too hard to see it all fall apart from a sex scandal involving the Golden Boy.

"I know," she said. "You have a few days; I suggest you do your best to convince her she wants it. By your own admission, you've-"

"May I suggest a counter offer?"

Her brow rose and she moved her hands to her hips. "I'm listening."

He took a deep breath and pushed aside the bile rising in his throat. "Does Hermione need to be there?" he asked, hating himself as he did. "Do you need her present or are you just wanting to know what it's like to be with two men at once? I can't really tell what you're after; the sex or the power."

"I assume part of the counter offer would be for her to never know," she said and he inclined his head. "That kind of defeats the purpose, don't you think?" Her eyes flashed with a fire that made Draco go cold. "On second thought, maybe I don't want her to have my husband anymore. Maybe there is one thing I would accept; something that would make it even between us."

"What?" he asked even though he already had a feeling he knew the answer.

"You want me to keep my mouth shut, Malfoy? Fine. I can divorce Harry and keep all of you out of it, but I want Hermione to know what it's like to have the one she loves be with another. Harry and Hermione can watch while you fuck me. When it's over, they'll both get what they deserve and we can walk away. If you say no, Malfoy, I will go straight to Skeeter. Sounds fair to me?"

He shook his head and scrubbed at his face with his palm before raking it through his hair. He had heard the words and still couldn't believe what was happening. "You have no idea what this will do to her. Did Potter tell you anything about what I said to him in his office last week?"

"He never told me you stopped by."

"I warned him. I told him to keep you away from her. That if you keep pushing for the foursome or the revenge, it would undo everything she's been working towards. Did you know, that until Saturday, she'd been sober for a few weeks?"

Ginny had the decency to look ashamed for the first time and cast her eyes down on the floor.

"It was her choice. Just like it was her choice to drink her first potion. Just like it was her choice to sleep with Potter for the first time. Just like it was her choice to leave him. She's not perfect. No one is. But if you push this; if you threaten her with blackmail, she'll go right back to the potions." He stared at her. "And just like I told your husband; if either of you are the reason she relapses or worse, I will gladly take the cell next to my father for Avadaing you both on the spot."

It worked. She stumbled away from him as his words finally got through to her.

"Do what you want with Potter; divorce him or not. Say what you want about me. I rebuilt my reputation once, I can do it again. You can even hate Hermione all you want; you should after all she's done behind your back. But I will never betray Hermione the way Harry has done to you. I understand your need for revenge, but this has to stop."

He knew by denying her, she would carry out on her threat to bring them all down. He would rebuild his name. He didn't want to, but he would. And he would be there for Hermione when the secret got out. He just hoped it was enough. But he knew if he gave in to Weaselette's blackmail, there would be no way to bring Hermione back from the edge and he wouldn't be able to stand himself either.

"I'll do it, Malfoy."

"Get out," he snapped.

Her temper flared as they glared at each other until she Apparated from sight.


	26. Relapse

**A/N: And now we see how the aftermath, pt 2**

**TWENTY-SIX**

**Relapse**

Draco walked into the Ministry with a purpose. By the time he got off the lift into the Auror department, it was getting harder to control his anger. He hadn't shared Weaslette's visit with Hermione; not yet. He wanted to stop in and speak to Potter first. If he let the Golden Boy leave his office alive, he would tell Hermione when he saw her next.

"Oi, fancy seeing you here again," Weasley said as he stepped out of Potter's office.

"I need a word with Potter."

The ginger haired wizard's eyes widened at the clipped tone of his voice. "Is Hermione alright?"

"She's fine. It's about her Christmas gift." The lie slipped from his tongue too easily.

Weasley cracked a grin. "Then you should come to me, mate. I'm the one that dated her."

"Yes, she told me how it took you six years to realize her crush, another year to make a move, and then spent the majority of your relationship chasing the bottom of a bottle." Draco realized he had taken it a bit far as Weasley's smile disappeared and his shoulder's hunched. His eyes dropped to the floor, unable to meet Draco's any longer. "Sorry, it's been a day."

He shrugged and his lips lifted into a fake smile that didn't last long. "It's fine. It's all true." He cleared his throat slightly and jerked his head towards Harry's office. "He's finishing up a meeting. Should be seeing them out in a minute."

"Thanks," he mumbled and watched Weasley walk away. He cursed himself for being rude. For once, his anger was not directed at Ronald Weasley. He sighed and rested against the nearest desk. Sure enough, a moment later, a man came out of the office shaking hands with Potter. When Potter saw him, he did a double take around the office, said goodbye to the man, and then beckoned Draco in with a tilt of his head.

Potter closed the door behind them and they both glanced at the couch by the door before exchanging an awkward glance between the two of them. Potter cleared his throat and gestured to one of the chairs at the desk before walking behind it for his own.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I believe I told you to keep your wife in check."

"It's been a little-"

"I know that she confronted you about everything. It was clear she was going to when she made that little comment at the party." He took a deep breath. "And she told me when she showed up to my office last night before close."

Potter's eyes widened significantly and he froze for a moment. "What did she go to see you for?"

"To tell me that she wants Hermione to know what it feels like to be her. That instead of a foursome, she would like a go at me while the two of you watch. If we refuse, she's going to Skeeter for a tell-all scandal."

Potter groaned and leaned back in his chair, his hand running through his untamable hair. "Fuck."

"It's your fault for mentioning her in a threesome with the two of you in the first place."

"She already knew by then. She would have asked me about it regardless."

"She wasn't kidding, Potter. When she realizes I meant no, she'll go straight to Skeeter. Hermione-" He couldn't even finish his thought at the speculation of what she would do. He didn't want to think about it. It would be one thing if he was worried about her leaving him. He could handle that. It was the other thing she might do that he couldn't handle.

Potter grimaced. "I told her to either go have an affair. Merlin, I even offered divorce." He held up his hands as Draco's jaw dropped. "Not for Hermione, just… Something I should have done a long time ago for me."

Draco's lips were pressed into a tight, thin line as he stared at Potter. "I don't care what you have to do, Potter, but as I told your wife, it was supposed to be a one time thing. Saturday was a mistake we will never repeat. And if Hermione-"

"Yeah, I get it," Potter said, scrubbing his face with his hand.

Draco inclined his head and got to his feet. "Your wife was very upset at my refusal, Potter. Whatever it is you have to do to smooth this over, do it now. I know I can't keep Hermione from the fallout as it was her mistake too, but if you care about her at all, you'll lessen the blow."

He didn't wait for Potter to respond as he took his leave of the office.

* * *

Tuesday, while Draco was at work, Hermione found herself too restless to stay inside. She had forced herself to not think about Harry and Ginny; about what could have been discussed after her comment at the party. She tried her best not to think about the party at all. She knew she should hate herself for it, but she didn't. The part she didn't want to listen to was the little voice that told her it felt good to be desired so intensely by more than one wizard. The only thing that appealed to her sanity was the knowledge that if it happened again, which wasn't likely now, was that it would end disastrously. And she didn't want to risk what she had with Draco. Not for something as trivial as a threesome. She was more than happy with Draco alone; emotionally and physically.

Too many thoughts rolled around in her head. The cold air, the snow, and a walk with no clear destination had always been something that helped Hermione clear her head. She had always imagined the frigid temperatures would freeze her thoughts so that she could grip them easily and shove them back to the recesses of her mind where they belonged.

It was when she found herself in Theo's neighborhood that she realized the knot in her stomach was from her cravings, not her thoughts. She hesitated on the corner of his street, staring up at his building. She knew she could walk away; go back to the flat, down another craving's potion, and try to sleep. But she also knew she could throw caution to the wind and step forward.

It would be the only thing to quiet all the voices inside her head.

With a sigh, she pushed forward and quickened her pace. Before she knew it, she was knocking on Theo's door. He opened it halfway and stared at her in disbelief. He looked over her shoulder and then stepped back to let her in.

"Draco know you're here?" he asked as he shut the door behind him.

She shook her head and grabbed the bottle of beer from his hand, chugging until it was empty. She wiped her lips and looked around. "I'm surprised to see this place devoid of a party."

He turned towards the kitchen and opened the fridge. When he came back, he handed her another beer and they sat on the couch. "It's the Tuesday. And it's not even noon yet." He tipped his new bottle to his lips. "What are you doing here?"

Despite just having taken another sip, her mouth had gone dry. She licked her lips repeatedly, but they still dried and cracked the moment she stopped. "The usual."

"Garold hasn't really been by since you stopped showing up."

"It doesn't have to be Garold," she muttered. "Do you have anything on hand?"

He stared at her, eyes narrowed as if he were having trouble believing her. He was considering telling her no; weighing the thought of whether or not Draco might cause him bodily harm. She could see it in his eyes, plain as day. It made her wonder if Draco hadn't already threatened him at some point or if he just knew his friend that well.

"Please, Theo." Her voice cracked as she considered begging. Her body was jonesing for something, anything to shut her mind off.

"Draco can never know-"

"I won't tell him anything," she promised.

He considered it another moment and then got to his feet, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair. "Wait here," he instructed.

Hermione was nearly bouncing in her seat with anticipation as he disappeared down the hall. When he returned, he had a satchel in hand and held it out for her. She reached for it and he snatched it back quickly.

"Draco will kill me if he finds out."

"He won't," she assured him, fingers drumming in her lap. "I promise, Theo. He won't even know I'm on them."

"I'm not giving you anything more after this."

"I know."

He sighed and then handed her the bag. She took it as though it were made of glass and any amount of pressure was sure to break it the moment she touched it. "You have to go."

She shot to her feet, finished her beer, and then nearly ran for the door. She heard Theo cursing himself as she left. The moment she was outside and back in the snow, she leaned against the side of the building and picked out a vial. Tonight being no exception, she downed the contents without reading the label. She closed her eyes and let her head tilt back as the potion flowed through her system. She hadn't felt the sensation of floating in such a long time.

Had she been able, she might have felt a twinge of guilt for betraying Draco. As it was, she didn't even feel her feet as they carried her away from Theo's and through the streets of London. She wandered aimlessly; losing track of time and place as the high hit her like a tidal wave.

When she was aware of herself again, the moon was high in the sky. She had a brown paper bag in her hand with a bottle of dark liquid that was nearly empty. Only one foot had a shoe; the other lost somewhere she would never find it again. She was glad her warming charm was still in effect otherwise she might have to worry about frostbite later.

She stumbled and fell onto the sidewalk, her bottle shattering on the pavement beside her. She stared at it and then laughed. She tried to get up, but her legs refused to cooperate. She considered Apparating, but had enough sense of mind to know she would splinch herself in two if she did. Instead, the laughter bubbled past her lips until she was lying on her back on a small pile of snow on a public sidewalk in the middle of the night. Soon, the laughter turned to full on sobs, stopping only when there was nothing left in her system to cry out. Tears froze in tracks on her cheeks.

"Miss?" came a soft voice from somewhere close to her.

She turned to see who it was, but the movement was too fast and her vision spun. Her stomach churned in response. Somehow she was able to roll onto her side before she emptied the contents of her stomach over the curb and into the pile of broken glass.

"I-is there someone you'd like me to call?" she asked, sounding a little closer.

She shook her head at first and then reached for her wand in her coat. The woman gasped and Hermione saw her stumble away. She barely felt her arm move. The spells lit the area around them and Hermione watched as if they were fireworks in the distance. She never even heard the woman scream. She just continued waving her wand and watching the spells until her vision turned black and her head hit the pavement.

* * *

Draco paced the living room. He had arrived home shortly after five; he hadn't needed to stay late that day. Even if he had, his talk with Potter earlier that afternoon hadn't left him in the best mood. Hermione hadn't been there, but she hadn't left a note either. He wanted to contact everyone he knew to hunt her down, but he wanted to trust her. Perhaps she had gone out for a walk. Maybe met up with an old friend. Maybe…

He shook his head and reminded himself that she would be home when she was ready. That if he pushed, she would pull away. He wasn't too keen on what he had to tell her anyway. Each minute that ticked by made his anxiety worse and the desire to just get it over with intensified.

But now it was well after midnight and he still hadn't heard from her.

Just as he considered throwing caution to the wind and Apparating to Grimmauld, there was a sharp rap on the window. He turned to see an owl with a Ministry emblem around it's neck. He hurried to it and took the scroll. He read it twice before cursing and then Apparating on the spot.


	27. Loose Lips Sink Ships

**TWENTY-SEVEN**

**Loose Lips Sink Ships**

Hermione woke to a pounding headache and the taste of alcohol and bile on her tongue. Her eyes refused to open. She wondered if she had cried so much that now her lashes were fused to her cheeks. She moved carefully, shivering as the cold from the ground made her bones ache; her skin like ice.

She heard a loud clanking of metal and forced her eyes open. Everything was hazy at first, but slowly, the room came into view. She wasn't anywhere familiar, but she had seen enough movies to know she was in a holding cell; a Muggle one. There was an officer walking towards her, beckoning her to her feet.

"Up you get, lass. There's a fellow here for ya."

Hermione nodded and tried her best to push herself to her feet. It wasn't until the officer bent down and picked her up that she was able to get her feet under her. She swayed, but followed the officer, stopping at the door for him to put a pair of metal cuffs on her wrists. They continued down a hall, one that zoomed in and out as Hermione's vision continued to blur. When they stopped again, the cuffs were removed and she was being sat in a cold metal chair at a plain wooden table.

"Be right back."

Hermione bobbed her head absently before leaning forward to rest her head on her arms. She wasn't sure if she had dozed for a moment or just zoned out, but the sound of the metal chair opposite her dragged on the ground and made her sit. She blinked a few times at the sight of the newcomer.

"Ronald?"

"Harry's at the Ministry trying to lessen your charges."

Hermione's lids fluttered as he slid a cup of water her way. She took the cup and drank it greedily. There was a hint of flavor to it, but it wasn't until she finished the cup that she realized it had been spiked with Sober Up. It only worked against the alcohol in her system; the illegal potion was still keeping her mind in a blissful state of ignorance.

"Charges? Am I in a Mug-"

"Yes," he interrupted. "You were picked up by an officer for public intoxication. Your blood alcohol level was quite high."

"Mmm," she mumbled; no way to deny that.

She watched him mutter something under his breath and recognized the silencing charms. "You're in big trouble, Hermione," he said with a sad smile. "You were so drunk that you pulled out your wand and started spouting off spells in front of a Muggle. And when you were brought in, you had illegal substances on you."

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"You're on one now, aren't you?"

"Yes."

He sighed and shook his head. "Harry and I got a break in that case we've been working on. We were there late doing some witness interviews when Officer Berra's message came in. You're lucky he was on duty; he's a Squib that works for the Muggle law enforcement. He recognized you, but it wasn't just Harry and I there."

"S'okay," she slurred. "Harry will sort this out."

"I'm worried about you. This isn't like you."

"You don't know what I'm like," she snapped, sitting upright in her seat, eyes open. "To know that, you would have to pay attention to me. For something other than to copy my homework."

His eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't get a chance to respond before Officer Berra came back into the room. "She's free to go; the charges on our end have been dropped. See that she gets home alright, please?"

"Thank you, Officer," Ron said, getting up from his chair and quickly moving to Hermione's. He helped her to her feet and she leaned on him as they followed Officer Berra out of the police station. They were silent until they were far enough away that he cast a new warming charm on them and pulled her into an alleyway. "I have to take you to the Ministry."

"Harry?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure he'll still be there. They're going to arrest you, Mione."

She shook her head. "Harry will fix it," she said, slumping against him as the potions sent a fresh wave of numbness through her.

"Being Harry Potter will only get him so far in this. You caused a lot of trouble." He adjusted his grip on her so that he was wrapping his arms around her. "We'll be Apparating right into his office," he said and after a moment, whisked her away.

When they reappeared, Hermione felt her stomach lurch and fell to her knees near the desk, grabbing for the bin. Ron cleaned her up when she was done and as he helped her to her feet again, the door opened and Harry walked in.

When she saw him, her eyes misted with tears and she reached for him. He held her and looked at Ron. "I got them to reconvene in the morning when she's sober. Will you owl Malfoy and have him come get her? I'll fill you both in when he gets here."

Ron nodded, but didn't leave right away. He was watching the way Hermione held tight to Harry, the way she buried her face in his chest. She had gone still for a moment and then reared back to look at Harry with fright. "No, you can't tell Draco."

"Trust me, I would rather not tell him," he told her and Ron caught the remorse in his tone.

"She had other potions on her. They were in a satchel and shrunken down, but Berra got rid of them."

"That will help the illegal substance charge," he said and held Hermione's face in his hands, trying to soothe her. "Who did you get the potions from?"

She shook her head and blinked against a fresh round of tears. "Please, don't tell Draco," she sobbed, leaning in to bury her face against his chest again. "He can't know."

Her sobs turned incoherent; a few words here and there being discernable. Harry tried his best to console her and in the end appeased her by promising not to tell Malfoy. When she settled down, he pulled away from her and led her to the couch. "I'll be right back," he promised and then beckoned for Ron to follow him.

Hermione could hear them bickering about something from beyond the door to his office, but didn't have the energy to focus. The potion was already starting to wear off, leaving a myriad of emotions in its wake. Dread coursed through her. Whether or not they listened to her, Draco would worry when she didn't come home. He would know sooner or later that she'd relapsed. Guilt took over for the dread and she curled into herself as she sobbed.

She felt the cushion sink next to her and looked through her tears to see Ron. He gave her that half smile that had won her over when they were young and she moved closer to lay her head on his shoulder. "Harry's telling Draco, isn't he?"

He gave a curt nod. "Mione, what's gotten into you?"

"I'm so sorry, Ronald," she breathed, her fingers clutching at his shirt. She was sure that she would realize what else she said when she was sober. That she would understand why Ron had gone still in her grasp and why his hold on her had tightened slightly. But in that moment of sadness and guilt, she wasn't sure what words had tumbled past her lips in the wake of her apology as she cried herself to sleep in Ron's arms.

* * *

Draco wasn't sure what to expect when he stepped off the lift into the Auror Department. The scroll had been very devoid of details; just a quick scrawl to say that Hermione was in Potter's office and that there had been an incident. There wasn't even a trace as to the state of her well being, but he forced himself to believe that if she was in danger, Potter would have at least said as much.

He was not, however, expecting to walk around the corner in time to see Weasley punching Potter square in the face. He stopped in his tracks, watching Potter stumble back against a desk and raise a hand to his bleeding nose.

"Ron-"

"Don't even pretend you don't know what that was for!" Weasley snarled. "Does my sister know?"

"Can we not do this here?" Potter asked, using the sleeve of his jumper to wipe his face.

"All this time I thought I lost Hermione because I didn't deserve her." He shook out his right hand and flexed his fingers. "I can't even look at you," he said and then turned to leave. He paused at the sight of Draco and narrowed his eyes.

"Save your breath, Weasley," Draco said, holding his hands up. "Where's Hermione?"

Weasley ground his teeth and rushed past him, shouldering him as he went. Draco sighed, waited for the lift to close, and then stepped towards Potter. "She's in my office," he said, gesturing towards the door. "Probably asleep otherwise Ron wouldn't have come out."

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know, Hermione must have-"

"I don't care if Weasley knows, Potter. We can deal with that later. Why is Hermione here?"

Potter gave an apologetic smile and gestured at the nearest chair. He shook his head and opted to lean against the desk instead. "She was picked up about two hours ago by Muggle authorities. The arresting officer was a Squib who recognized her and called it in immediately. Ron and I were here doing witness interviews for the break in our latest case. We finished them early to take care of her.

"Officer Berra found her passed out in Muggle London. Her blood alcohol level was off the charts. There was a broken bottle of whiskey near her and there wasn't much that had spilled. He did find a shrunken satchel of illegal potions on her upon intake. There were traces of it in her system as well.

"The Muggle charges are cleared, but she performed magic in front of a Muggle. When the message came from Officer Berra, Ron and I weren't the only ones here. By the time it came to us, it was already on the Ministry's radar. They agreed to let her come back tomorrow when she's sober to discuss the proper punishment, but she broke a lot of laws. I did what I could, but there's only so many favors the Golden Trio can cash in," he explained.

Draco's blood turned cold at the news and he looked at Potter's office door with a mix of emotions. "Did she say where she got the potions from?"

He shook his head. "No. If she told Ron, I'll find out later, but she didn't say anything to me. She wasn't all that coherent. The Sober Up potion Ron gave her at the Muggle police station worked on the alcohol, but not on the potions." He studied Draco for a moment. "She was more worried about you finding out."

"She wasn't home when I finished work," he stated. "She was still asleep when I left this morning." He swallowed around the lump in his throat. He knew relapse was a possibility; that there was almost always one on the road to recovery. He pushed the rising anger aside and stepped away from the desk, glowering at Potter.

"Malfoy-"

"Save it, Potter. Can I take her home or not?"

Potter sighed and then nodded. "Yes. She has to be back at eight for her hearing. Shacklebolt's office."

"She'll be there."

He walked into the office and stared down at Hermione passed out on the couch. Potter leaned against the door frame. "You can Apparate from here. We opened it temporarily so Ron could come back without anyone seeing. I'll leave it open for tomorrow morning as well."

"What about Weasley?"

"We have more witness interviews in the morning." Draco narrowed his eyes at him and he nodded. "Right, uh, I don't know what Hermione said to him."

"And if he runs to tell your wife; his sister?"

Potter ran a hand through his hair. "Ginny left." He cleared his throat and looked Hermione. "She and James were gone when I got home. She left a note saying she would be at the Burrow." He reached across his chest to rub at his shoulder. "She usually goes to the Burrow a few days before Christmas to help her Mum, but this time feels different."

Draco leaned down to gently gather Hermione in his arms. She sighed and murmured something intelligible as she leaned against him. "Take care of your shit, Potter," he warned and then Apparated them home.


	28. Eye of the Storm

**A/N: Happy Christmas Eve Eve!**

**TWENTY-EIGHT**

**Eye of the Storm**

When Draco had roused her from sleep a few short hours later, the potion was completely out of her system. He handed her a Pepper Up potion, explained what happened in the briefest way possible, and made her eat something. Other than that, he didn't speak at her. Hermione's stomach churned as she forced a piece of toast down. He was severely disappointed in her and she was drowning in guilt.

She felt even worse that she remembered nothing from the night before. As he recounted the events, she recalled a few snippets here and there, but there was nothing substantial. Even by the time she sat with the Ministry officials as they presented her charges, she still had no recollection of the night prior to making the decision to take a walk.

"Miss Granger, it was not just an accidental spell," the woman said. "Your wand cast fifteen spells in the span of forty-five seconds. All in front of a terrified Muggle and all under the influence of alcohol and an unidentified potion." She leaned forward over the desk and folded her hands; all proper and business-like. "If it were any other witch, you would have been sentenced last night to a few months in Azkaban."

Hermione gripped the hem of her jumper tightly and chewed at her bottom lip. She nodded in earnest. It was clear that the woman didn't like her very much. Hated the fact that her name and Harry's influence had allowed her this much of a pass already. She couldn't say anything without making it worse. Instead, she just dropped her eyes to the desk and took a deep breath.

"As it is, the Muggles were kind enough to drop their charges. Minister Shacklebolt has told me it was your first offense and that you've never asked for anything given your status in our community." She tapped the paper beneath her hands. "I have half a mind to disobey my direct order and send you to a mandatory month at St. Mungo's."

Hermione's eyes went wide and her gaze flickered upwards for a moment.

"But there's nothing to say you won't just repeat the process. I would rather have you do it sooner rather than later so we can show the community that we here at the DMLE do not do special favors." She waved her wand over the papers and they disappeared with a small puff of smoke. "You are free to go, Miss Granger."

Hermione bolted from her chair and out of the office with nothing more than a quick nod. Draco was waiting for her outside. He was leaning against the opposite wall with his head back and arms folded across his chest. When he saw her, he stepped away and tipped his head. "Charges were dropped," she said, letting her gaze fall to the floor.

"Good," he replied and then steered her away from the lift and back to Harry's office. She stepped to the side and looked up at him. "Why are we going back there?"

"So we can Apparate home." His voice was flat. "Potter kept the Apparition wards down so you didn't have to be seen coming in and out of the Ministry this morning."

"Draco, I'm-"

"Not here, Granger."

Her heart skipped at beat. Granger. She was back to her last name. She knew she had hurt him, but to be confronted with the knowledge was infinitely worse. She nodded and forced herself to follow him. She stopped mid-step, causing Draco to stumble into her at the entrance of Harry's office. He and Ron were shouting at each other. They had silencing charms wrapped around them so she couldn't hear, but whatever it was, it was quite heated.

When Harry noticed her, he gestured to them and then waved his wand to end the charms. Ron, face flushed with anger, turned to look at her and Hermione gasped at the betrayal and rage in his eyes. He stared at her for a moment and then made for the door. Hermione and Draco moved out of the way to let him pass and then stepped into the room.

One look at Harry confirmed her suspicions. She brought a hand to her lips and closed her eyes against the tears. She knew she had no right to be upset; that this was the bed she had made for herself, but she couldn't help it. Everything was unravelling.

She desperately wanted another potion. She had only thought she wanted one yesterday. Yesterday the need was nothing compared to how she was feeling now.

"All set?" he asked, looking between her and Draco.

"Charges dropped," she whispered.

"Good, good," he muttered with a nod of his head. He swallowed hard. "You should go," Harry said, casting his eyes down. "There's a lot to do with this case if I expect to have Christmas Eve off."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you," she mumbled and then thought twice about extending her hand to Draco for side-along Apparition. She had no idea where she stood with him at the moment.

He saw her hesitation and reached forward. The moment his fingers laced with hers, they disappeared and Harry's office became their living room in the blink of an eye. He dropped her hand immediately and went to his liquor cart. He poured himself a double and drank half.

"Draco, please say something." The silence was killing her. The anticipation of the argument she knew was coming was knotting her stomach something fierce.

"Where did you get the potions?"

"I bought them," she said. "I went for a walk to clear my head yesterday. The cold used to help on bad days. In the beginning anyway. I thought it might help."

"Who did you buy them from?"

"An old contact."

"Gary? Jerry?"

"Garold," she corrected and shook her head. "No. It was just someone I ran into on my walk."

"I want a name, Hermione."

"I don't have one," she lied. "I just recognized his face; knew that he had something I wanted. I didn't even have to speak to him; just showed him the money and made the exchange."

He inclined his head and tipped the glass to his lips again. He continued to sip at it, staring off into space. When it the glass was empty, he set it on the cart and refilled it with another double.

She had begun to pace the opposite side of the room, her mind in absolute agony as she waited for him to explode. When she watched him begin to drink the second round, she growled in frustration and stopped her pacing to stare at him. "Do you want me to go?"

"Where, Potter's?"

He flinched as he said it and she stiffened.

"I apologize," he said, clearing his throat. "That was out of line."

"No," she whispered, shaking her head. "It wasn't."

He watched as she wrapped her arms around herself and blinked back tears. He swore under his breath, set the glass down, and took a step forward. "I know you think I'm angry with you, and I am," he started.

A sob tore from her throat as he reached for her and crushed her to him. Her tears wet his shirt as she clutched him desperately; her body trembling in his embrace. "I'm so sorry," she repeated over and over again.

"It isn't the potions, the alcohol, or the legal trouble I'm mad at, Hermione," he informed her. "Everyone relapses. I told you I've been working with St. Mungo's for a long time. I'm well-versed in the road to recovery. I know it's rocky."

"Draco-"

"I'm angry that you didn't even try to talk to me about what's wrong. That you didn't leave a note or owl me. I spent hours going out of my mind wondering what happened to you. Then I get a Ministry owl in the middle of the night with Potter's hurried scrawl telling me to get my ass down there."

She continued to apologize profusely as he crushed her against him.

"I know about Ginny," he said when she started to calm down.

Hermione went still for a moment and then pulled back, wiping away tears in the process. Her gaze was timid and filled with shame. "You do?"

He inclined his head. "Her hints weren't exactly subtle and I could tell something was bothering you. Her little stunt at the Ministry party solidified my suspicions." He took a deep breath. "And then she dropped by for a chat in my office Monday night."

Her cheeks flushed crimson and she looked down. "I didn't know how to tell you," she said in a hushed voice. "I didn't even know how to deal with it myself."

They moved to the couch as the rest of the details flowed from her lips. She told him everything she had been keeping to herself about Ginny these past few weeks. In turn, he told her about their chat in the office. It had already been hard enough to hear Ginny talk about a foursome, but to know that in the end she just wanted revenge by sleeping with Draco left Hermione uneasy. She was just glad that he didn't go for it. When there was nothing left to divulge, they sat in comfortable silence.

"I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"The potions and the alcohol were never about me," he said. "Your relationship with Potter was messy long before I entered the picture." He reached up to cup her face, his thumb grazing her cheek lovingly. "I don't want you to hurt yourself, Hermione."

She turned her face into the cushion to stifle a yawn. "I had no right to ever try and be friends with Ginny. I should have-" Her eyes went wide. "Ron-"

"Potter told me you said something to Ron last night while you were waiting for me. Do you remember?"

She shook her head and his thumb wiped at a fresh batch of tears. "I don't remember anything after taking the potion. A few things here and there, but…" she shook her head. "No."

He nodded. "You're exhausted, Hermione. Let's get you to bed. We can figure this out after some proper rest."

She yawned again and nodded. They walked to the bedroom hand-in-hand and then laid on the bed fully dressed. She curled against him and laid her head on his chest. She shelved her guilt and forced it aside as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Hermione woke some time later, she was alone. She was still atop the comforter, but there was a blanket draped over her. She stretched and rolled onto her back. Her eyes were swollen from all the crying and her body ached. Having procrastinated long enough, she slipped off the bed and made her way to the bathroom. On her way out of the bedroom, she paused at the sound of hushed voices.

When she realized who Draco was talking to, she continued down the hall and stepped into the living room. "Harry?" She looked back and forth between the two. "You shouldn't be here."

"I invited him here. You two need to talk. I'll be back in thirty," Draco informed her, crossing the room to drop a kiss on her forehead. When he pulled away, he Apparated and Hermione stared at the place he had been with confusion.

"If Ginny-"

"Ginny left," he interrupted.

"L-left?"

He nodded and ran a hand through his already unruly hair. "I'm not sure if she left for real or if it's just for the holiday. You know she goes to the Burrow to help Molly a few days before Christmas. She won't return my owls. She didn't even tell me she was leaving." He scrubbed at his face. "It feels different this time."

Hermione went numb. "I'm so sorry, Harry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Hermione; not with me. It was my choice to go down this road with you." He shook his head. "I'll deal with Ginny. I should have been a better husband; a better friend to you and Ron."

Her eyes misted at the mention of her childhood love. "Ginny's been keeping it to herself, but what about Ron? You know better than anyone that he can't control his temper."

His lips raised to a smile for a moment before it disappeared. "I went straight to his house after Malfoy took you home. He was already half a bottle in; firing curses all over his house. He's lucky Lavender isn't coming home until tomorrow. We rowed, of course, but I told him that Ginny and I were working through it. I told him that you and I had been over for a long time and that Ginny has known from the beginning."

Hermione sat on the arm of the couch and tucked her hair behind her ears. "He bought it?"

"For now. Like you said, he can't hold his temper. There's no telling if he's going to approach Ginny about it and I'm sure as hell not bringing it up."

She tipped her head back and sighed. "Thank you for pulling strings at the Ministry for me, Harry."

"Why didn't you tell me about your addiction, Hermione?"

"Until I came to Draco in the middle of the night begging for anything to take the edge off, I didn't think I had a problem," she answered, looking down at her hands in her lap. "Besides, somewhere along the way, we stopped being friends." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "How could I have spoken to you about this when all you wanted to do was seek me out for a quick shag?"

He held her gaze for a moment and then looked away.

"I'm not saying there wasn't a time when I wasn't doing the same," she said softly. "I'm not blaming you at for this; we were both at fault."

He was at her side in a moment to draw her into a crushing hug. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I never meant to fuck up our friendship."

"Me neither," she mumbled against his chest. She allowed herself to linger for a moment before she pulled out of his grasp and stepped back. "I think we need to not see each other for awhile."

"What about Christmas Eve?"

She shook her head and scoffed as she wiped at a stray tear. "I'm sure Ronald and Ginny both would not want me there. They're not my family-"

"Hermione Jean Granger," Harry said, voice full of warning. "You spent more time than I did there since the age of eleven. Molly Weasley took you in as much as she did me. We both messed up, yes, but she would skin you alive if you missed Christmas."

"Yes, but-"

"No buts, Hermione. Ginny, as far as I know, hasn't said anything to anyone yet. I know because I haven't received a Howler from Molly or death threats from any of her other brothers. Her and I will decide what comes next for us together. As for Ron, I assume he's also kept quiet for the same reasons." He reached for her hands. "You can't miss Christmas. Please. I know it would kill you to not be there."

She nodded and sighed. "I'll be there," she promised, her voice shaky.

"Good."

Silence followed. It wrapped around them in mounting awkward tension. "You should go," she whispered.

"I'll wait until Malfoy gets back, if that's okay with you," he said, giving her a tight smile. "I don't need him lecturing me too."

She returned his smile briefly. "I'm going back to bed," she informed him and without another word, turned and went back to the bedroom. This time, she undressed and slipped beneath the comforter. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift, trying her best to shut out the noise.

Sometime later, she felt the bed shift beside her and smiled at the familiar scent of Draco. Without opening her eyes, she shifted closer to him and within a few moments, she was fast asleep in his arms.


	29. The Webs We Weave

**A/N: Welp, please don't hate me after this one! Remember, it's Christmas all around! *runs and hides*.**

**Happy Holidays!**

**TWENTY-NINE**

**The Webs We Weave**

The following day, the pair had spent a majority of their time in silence. Draco had closed his shop down until the twenty-seventh, allowing him to be at home. Hermione knew most of it was due to the holidays; that it was a perk of owning a business. Yet, there was a part of her that knew it was that he didn't want her to be alone.

The morning of Christmas Eve, Hermione woke early with a stomach full of knots. Draco was already awake. He was lying on his back beside her, staring up at the canopy above them.

"If I wasn't in the picture, would have you taken Potter up on his offer to leave his wife for you?" he asked.

"If you weren't in the picture, he never would have offered," she countered, shifting to lie on her back as well. "And no," she whispered. "There was a time when I wished he would, but that was long ago." She closed her eyes. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Did you leave him because of me or did you leave him for you?"

The knots in her stomach tightened. She had been asking herself that question since she had told Harry they had to break it off. She had thought it was for her, but she knew that if it hadn't been for her relationship with Draco, they would still be seeing each other.

"I did it because I wanted us to work."

"Wanted?" he asked, turning his head to face her. "Do you not want us to work anymore?"

Her eyes snapped open and she turned to lay on her side. "Of course I want us to work, Draco. I'm just not sure that we can."

"What makes you say that?" he asked, mimicking her by turning on his side, propping his head in his hand.

"Because my baggage could fill the entire Hogwarts Express. Because instead of focusing on you and our relationship, I put you right in the middle of my sordid love affair. I had no right to bring you into that. You didn't deserve to be dragged into it." She took a deep breath and plucked at the sheets. "And my addiction… It's not something I can fix quickly. Maybe it's not something I want to fix."

He reached over and slid his hand over hers. "As if my baggage doesn't match yours or possibly surpass it?"

Her lips quirked into a smile as she slid her hand down to tap at the Dark Mark. "Your baggage is well in the past. Mine is still trying to pack itself."

He laughed and pulled her to him so he could kiss her forehead and hold her tight. "It seems we have a serious conversation that needs to be had. But it's the holidays. I think we can just put everything on the back burner for now and talk about it when we get back from my mother's."

"So we just pretend everything's a-okay?" she asked, pulling out of his grasp to sit up. "You still expect me to meet your mother even though we might break up the next day?"

"Are you planning on walking away?"

"No…"

"Neither am I," he assured her. "All I said was we needed to talk; and we do. We will. Let's just enjoy the holiday and regroup when it's over."

She swallowed over the lump in her throat, but nodded anyway.

"What time do you usually arrive at the Burrow?"

She groaned and leaned forward, burying her face in her pillow. "I don't want to go. No one wants me there anyway."

"Have you been uninvited?"

"No, but-"

"Then we'll be going," he said with a tone that informed her the decision had been finalized.

"The presents aren't-"

"Have you forgotten that you're a witch?" he asked, his lips brushing over her shoulder. "We'll have those wrapped in a matter of minutes."

She sighed and propped her self on her elbows. "Molly usually serves dinner at seven. I used to arrive first thing in the morning. Everyone shows up by six at the latest and then we stay until we just can't."

He chuckled against her shoulder and then kissed his way down her back, taking the sheet from her body as he went. "Then we're already going to be late," he informed her. "Might as well make the most of the morning."

"Draco-"

"Hermione, don't make me use _Silencio_ on you."

Despite the world crashing down around them, Hermione felt that familiar flicker of desire in her stomach. She shuddered and brought up her knees so that she was exposed and ready for him. He positioned himself on all fours behind her as well and without saying a word, he leaned in and separated her folds with his tongue. She sucked in a breath as he tasted her.

After a few leisurely flickers of his tongue, he pulled away and sank two fingers inside her core. She pushed back against his hand, craving the friction. Her body was quick to respond; she could already feel her first orgasm winding up. Just as her world was about to explode, he replaced his fingers with a deep thrust of his cock.

She cried out with her release. He drove in and out of her punishingly, bringing her to a second orgasm at the heels of the first. She ground her face into the pillow as he gripped her hips tight enough to bruise her flesh.

As yet another one threatened to shatter her, she felt his pace become erratic and a moment later, they came together. His cock twitched inside her as his seed filled her. He slid off of her and landed on his back again, pulling her tight to him. Instead of speaking, they just panted for air as they stared up at the canopy.

* * *

They Apparated hand-in-hand to the edge of the property of the Burrow. They stood there for a long moment gazing at the oddly stacked house. "Come on, Hermione. Dinner will be soon and we don't have to stay long," Draco urged, placing his hand at the small of her back.

As they stepped beyond the wards, the screams and laughter of children running wild filled the air. They were wearing light winter gear despite the snow on the ground. Even now, knowing she was a witch going on two decades, it was still surreal to know that they must have a warming charm on them. Muggle children would have surely frozen to death by now.

As they approached, someone shouted a warning in the distance, but it was too late. A rogue snowball flew through the air and crashed into Hermione's face. She gasped and then shivered as snow began to creep down her clothes.

"Sorry, Mione!"

She looked up to see George with an impish smirk on his face despite the crimson flush of is cheeks.

She shook her head and gave a nervous smile. "I'll live."

George dodged a snowball from his niece and made his way to her and Draco. "You're late this year."

"My fault," Draco replied with a smirk, earning a wink from George.

"Did we miss anything?" she asked nervously.

"Not really. Ron and Harry are being quieter than usual. Ginny said something about the case they're working on. Lav says Ron's been pretty stressed since the other day."

She studied him; waiting for him to say something. She thought he might scold her or shout. Something. Anything. Her lips parted to tell him to get it over with, but nothing came out.

"Is there a place to put the presents?" Draco asked, saving her from having to say anything.

"Do your servants not put them under a tree?" George teased, nudging Draco with his shoulder. "Come on, Mum made her eggnog. If you want a chance at any, I suggest you get some now."

Hermione hesitated to follow, but Draco's hand sought hers and ushered her forward. Once they were inside, the noise level drowned out her thoughts. For as many kids as there were outside, there were twice as many adults inside.

She pulled her hand from Draco's and nodded down the hall. "Bathroom." His eyes narrowed for a moment and she smiled. "Just have to pee. Promise." She placed a hurried kiss on his cheek and hurried off down the hall.

This time, she locked the door before stepping away from it. She relieved herself and washed her hands, taking a moment to linger at the sink afterwards. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and chewed at her bottom lip. Before her self-loathing thoughts could get any louder, she pushed herself from the vanity and grabbed the knob on the door.

"Ginny, please!"

Hermione yanked her hand back from the knob and stared at the door.

"Harry, I don't want to fight here."

"Then you shouldn't have brought it up!" he hissed.

"Would you rather be surprised by the divorce papers when they show up to your office on Monday?"

Hermione raised her hand to her lips and forced herself not to make a sound.

"James-"

"I won't keep James from you, Harry," she interrupted. "You're a great father and just because we didn't work doesn't mean I'll poison his mind against you or anything."

"Ginny-"

Hermione reached for the knob and pulled the door open, giving them both a tight-lipped smile. She didn't want to hear anymore of their fight. She just wanted to find Draco and get out. It had been a giant mistake to come here. She knew that before and it was confirmed from the look on Ginny's face at the sight of her.

Ginny snorted and looked between the two of them. Slowly, Ginny's surprise morphed into pure hate as she looked at Hermione. This was the way she had expected Ginny to look at her when she first said that she knew about Hermione and Harry. She had wished for it, but now that she was living it, she wished she could sink through the floor and melt away. "Of course you showed up," she scoffed, venom in her voice.

She wasn't sure what caused Ginny's change in attitude towards her. Last time she had seen her she was kissing her under the mistletoe and bringing up the foursome idea again. All of that was gone now, replaced by a desire to see Hermione burst into flames and get out of her sight now.

"It was a mistake. I'm sorry. I… I'll go," she said, taking a step forward.

Molly's voice rang through the Burrow with a boost of magic announcing that dinner was being served. She called for everyone to take their seats at the table outside.

"You'll stay for dinner," Ginny stated. "And then you'll leave."

Not wanting to argue, she nodded and turned to follow the red haired witch down the hall. She looked back at Harry, but his eyes were fixated on the floor. She found Draco through the crowd and hung back to see him.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Ginny asked me to leave after dinner," she said quietly.

"We can go now," he said, squeezing her fingers. "We don't need to stay."

She shook her head. "I think leaving now will raise questions. She hasn't told her family."

"Okay, then let's eat," he said, leading her out, careful to dodge the meal being magically carried through the air outside to the table to set itself.

They were one of the last ones out the door. As Draco pulled back a chair for Hermione to sit, something slammed on the table a few seats away and Ron got to his feet; anger plain as day on his face.

"You have some nerve showing up here," he spat at Hermione.

"Ronald!" Molly exclaimed, glaring at him. "Mister Malfoy has-"

"I was talking about Hermione, Mum."

The only sound around the table was that of the children who were too young to know something was happening. Otherwise, everyone slowly stared between Ron and Hermione with confusion. "Ron, please," she whispered, trying desperately to keep tears from spilling down her cheeks.

His lip curled at her before he pointed his bottle of beer towards Ginny. "I'm sure you want her here less than I do."

"Ronald? Ginevra? What is going on?" Arthur asked.

"Should I tell them, Little Sister, or would you like the honors?" Ron asked.

"Ron-" Harry started, getting to his feet.

He slammed his fist onto the table. Most people jumped and some of the kids started to cry. Lavender put her hand on his arm to try and calm him down, but he shrugged her off. "We did everything for you, Harry. We took you in when those horrid Muggles treated you worse than Purebloods treat Muggle-borns. You were like a brother to me and Merlin knows I had enough of those!"

"Enough, Weasley," Draco warned.

"Piss off, Malfoy," he snapped and then snorted. "Actually, this may concern you. Did you know that you're dating a cheater and a liar? Quite a good one at that."

"Ron, come on," Lavender said, getting to her feet, trying to pull him away from the table. "Let's get you a Sober Up."

He shrugged out of her grasp. "Being sober won't change the fact that Hermione and Harry were fucking behind my back. Behind Ginny's back."

Hermione trembled in her seat and bit her lip. Everyone was staring at her. Her eyes flickered towards Harry to see that he was simply slumped in his seat with his head down, avoiding everyone's gaze entirely.

George let out a whistle under his breath and Hermione cast her eyes down.

"Actually, they've been carrying on with the affair this whole time," came Ginny's voice.

Hermione's eyes lifted to hers as her heart broke.

"After everything we did for you," she continued. "Taking you in as part of our family when you went and Obliviated your own. I suppose you'll have Malfoy to lean on now. So long as he puts up with your bullshit." She shrugged her shoulders. "Come Monday, Harry will be free too. Then the three of you can carry on with your sordid kink."

Chaos erupted.

Ron had launched himself at Harry. As the two of them collided, the rest of the adults began to shout. Some shouted for them to stop, others voiced their disbelief. A few of the brothers stepped in to break up the fight.

But while the Weasley's were focused on the fight, Hermione ran. She pulled herself from Draco's grasp and ran as fast as she could towards the Apparition line. Draco was close on her heels, but she was faster. "Hermione, stop!" he shouted. "Wait for-"

"I'm so sorry," she cried and disappeared from sight.


	30. Lost Girl

**A/N: The night isn't over yet!**

**THIRTY**

**Lost Girl**

Draco had Apparated straight to their flat hoping to catch her there. He checked every room with a door and found the flat empty. He went to her old flat; the one she had kept for no reason at all. There wasn't any sign of her there either. He continued to Apparate between the two flats until midnight came and went.

He scribbled a note and left it on the coffee table in the hopes that if she did come back she would stay long enough for them to talk. He adjusted the wards so that he would be notified the moment she appeared. Then he stepped into the fireplace and called for Grimmauld.

Potter was on the floor in front of the couch, a bottle of scotch in his hand. He squinted at the sight of Draco and reached back onto the cushion for his glasses. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Has Hermione stopped by?" he asked.

Potter snorted and lifted the bottle to his lips, wincing as the alcohol burned the cut there. "You and I both know she's never coming back here."

"She hasn't shown up at home or her old place," he said, taking in the sight of Potter's black eye, split lip, bruised cheek, and raw knuckles. "Where else would she be?"

Potter shook his head. He tried to get up, but let out a laugh when his legs refused to cooperate. "How the hell should I know? According to both of you, I was a shitty friend."

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and sucked in a breath. "Merlin, Potter. Do you have any Sober-Up?"

Potter responded by raising his middle finger and taking another swig from the bottle. "You may have left early, but you saw enough, Malfoy. I have no intentions of being sober right now."

He moved quickly and grasped Potter's shirt before hauling him to his feet. He took the bottle from his grasp and set it on the side table. "I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation, Potter," Draco seethed. "Hermione has not been home since she disappeared from your soon to be former in law's house. She's out there somewhere doing Merlin knows what-" He stopped himself and pushed Potter back so he landed on the couch.

Potter scrubbed his face and then pointed towards the hall. "Third door on the first landing."

Draco found the bathroom and raided the medicine cabinet. He found three vials of Sober-Up and took them all. He cast an unbreakable charm on two of them before slipping them into his coat pocket and then returned to Potter with the third. He handed it to the other man and watched as he knocked it back He forced himself to remain calm while the potion took effect. When Potter was back to normal, he got to his feet and adjusted his clothes. He tried to fix his hair by running a hand through it, but it did little to straighten the mess.

"Have you checked with St. Mungo's or any of the Muggle hospitals in the area?" Harry asked, finding the cap to the bottle and putting it back on.

"No."

"We should start there. I'll owl St. Mungo's now." He used his wand to conjure parchment and a quill. "We can split up and take the Muggle hospitals one-by-one. We have a Ministry contact on duty at all times at each location." He conjured a badge and handed it to Draco. "Wave this at the scanner next to the emergency entrance and the contact will find you in the waiting room. Keep it visible. Only they can see it."

"And what if we find her while we're split up?"

Potter nodded and used his wand. Nothing happened for a moment before a flash of gold came whizzing down the hall and into Potter's hand. "They have a Protean charm on them. It's what we used for Dumbledore's Army. Do you know how they work?"

"Was I in your bloody club, Potter?"

"Right," Potter mumbled and then proceeded to show him how it worked. "At best, it should take us an hour to get through the hospitals. When you're done, let me know and we'll meet back here."

Draco hesitated before taking his leave.

The two of them met the other's gaze for a moment and Potter bowed his head. "I won't be a problem for the two of you. She's happy with-"

"I'll do whatever she wants until the end of time, Potter. So long as I find her alive at the end of the night. If that means she runs back to you; so be it."

"That's not-"

Draco Apparated to the first location before Potter finished his sentence.

* * *

Potter had been right; it had taken less than ninety minutes to get through his half of the list. However, for as relieved as he was for not finding her admitted as a patient, he was twice as worried about where she was. He refused to even entertain the thought of what her condition might be. As he departed the last hospital, he activated the coin the way Potter had taught him and then Apparated back to Grimmauld the moment the area was clear of Muggles.

Potter arrived a few minutes later. He shook his head in answer to the question he didn't need to ask. "Not at St. Mungo's either."

Draco pulled at his hair. He wracked his brain thinking of all the places she could be. He had only really seen her at her flat, the Ministry, or- "Theo Nott," he said.

"From school?"

He nodded. "We hang out on occasion. Last time I saw him, Hermione stopped by. She met a dealer named Garold there. Theo said she was an infrequent guest."

"Garold Cogmere?" Potter questioned. Draco shrugged, but didn't like the familiarity and distaste in the wizard's tone. "He's well known amongst the DMLE. He's a hard man to catch."

"That's not easing any worry."

"It shouldn't," he said with a frown. "Let's go."

Draco reached over and laid his hand on Potter's forearm before Apparating them to the street outside Theo's building. They made their way inside and knocked on the door. There was a brief moment before the door opened and someone he didn't recognized let them in. Draco frowned at the crowd in Theo's place.

"Nott around?" he asked the nearest person.

A few pairs of glassy eyes turned his way and nodded toward behind them. Draco took a look around those in the living room and then gestured for Potter to follow him towards the kitchens. He came to an abrupt halt at the sight of Pansy. Her eyes went wide with recognition as she slid off the counter and ran to him with open arms.

"Looking good, Drake," she purred, her fingers tapping his chest.

He pushed her away from him and let his eyes flicker around the room. "Have you seen Nott?" he asked. "Or Hermione?"

The smile on her painted red lips fell immediately and then did a double take at the sight of Potter behind him. "Too good for your fellow snakes now?"

"Pans-"

"I haven't seen Theo in a few hours," she answered, hopping back up onto the counter.

"Did he leave?"

Pansy responded with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulder and then lifted her bottle to her lips. Draco turned away knowing she wouldn't be of any help.

"She seems just as I remember," Potter said, loud enough to carry over the music and the chatter.

"Wrong, Potter. Time has only made her more of a bitch," he said over his shoulder as he led them down the hall towards Theo's room. He tried the handle first and found it locked. He curled his hand into a fist and then banged on the door. "Nott!" he bellowed. "Open up!"

Nothing happened at first, but after a few more shouts for his friend, the door opened. Theo crossed his arms over his bare chest and smiled at Draco and Potter. "Happy Christmas, gentlemen," he said.

"Hermione here?"

Draco saw a flicker in Theo's eyes and his own narrowed. He shouldered past the wizard and eyed the two witches groping each other on the bed. "I haven't seen her," Theo said as Draco turned back around to look at him. He was relieved to find that she wasn't one of the witches in Theo's bed, but the guilt in his friend's eye gave away another truth.

"Tonight, but did you see her last weekend?"

Theo sighed. "She's an adult, Draco. If she-"

He was cut off by Draco's fist in his face. He shook out his own hand and shoved Theo aside. "I'm tearing this whole place apart until I find her or some sort of a lead. I expect a message from you right away should you hear something or she pops up." He rolled his shoulders and flexed his fingers. "And adult or not, the next time you give my girlfriend potions, I will kill you."

Potter stepped out of his way and then followed him. They opened the remaining doors and questioned whoever they found. Either she really hadn't turned up at Theo's house or everyone was too inebriated to remember her. Either way, as they made their way to the front door, neither he or Potter felt any better about coming here.

"Draco?"

He turned to see Daphne slipping through the crowd to approach him. He gave her a quick hug and then she nodded to Potter. "Daph."

"Pansy said you're looking for Granger."

"Have you seen her?"

"She was leaving when I came here. Probably about an hour ago."

Draco exchanged a look with Potter before looking back at Daphne. "Do you know where she was headed?"

"Not sure exactly. She was with Amaryllis and a few others. They were talking about some sort of get together at…" Her voice trailed off and her nose wrinkled as she fought to remember. "Oh, uh, something called The Ravyn?"

Draco shook his head and looked at Potter again. He did not like the alarm he saw in his emerald eyes. "Do you know where it is?" he asked.

Harry nodded, but didn't say anything else.

"Was she alright?" he asked Daphne.

"She wasn't any better or worse than when I normally see her," she replied, placing a hand on his bicep and giving it a squeeze. "I hope you find her."

Draco and Potter took their leave. The moment they were in the hall, he turned to his former rival. "Spill."

"Seedy Muggle club downtown. Known for all sorts of illegal activity. Flat above is owned by some seedy wizards. They use the club as cover for their Dark dealings. The Ministry has never been able to do anything it's so well guarded." He shook his head. "She's in trouble if she's there."

The moment they were able to Apparate, Potter placed his hand on Draco's forearm and whisked them away to the closest safe point they could get. They then walked the few blocks towards the club and stood outside of it for a moment.

"Think they'll let us in?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged and let his eyes drift down to Draco's left forearm where the knew the Dark Mark still lingered. "They might recognize us, but that will surely allow us entry. We'll just have to work quick to find her."

Draco nodded and they made their way to the entrance. Had the night still been young, he was sure the line would have been out the door and around the street. As it was, they were able to walk right up to the bouncer.

"Name?"

"No names," Draco said, pushing up his sleeve.

The bouncer cocked a brow at him and then nodded towards Harry.

"My guest. We won't be long."

The man stared at them for a moment longer and then inclined his head. They didn't hesitate to take the man up on the invitation and scurried inside before he could change his mind. They paused once inside the club and scanned the room. There was a decent crowd and a fair bit of space to cover.

"Let's split up. Activate the coin if you find her," Potter said and disappeared to the right. Draco nodded and veered left.

With it being a Muggle venue, Draco had to be careful. He stowed his wand up his sleeve so that it was at the ready should he need it. He kept his eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary as he picked his way through the remaining party-goers. There were a few doors near the bar at the back, but the closer he got, the more he realized it was security that lingered there. He refocused on the crowd, trying to recognize anyone from the wizarding world.

It happened all at once.

He glimpsed a familiar face; one he thought might be Garold. He wasn't sure from the distance and the fleeting glance he had gotten, but his gut told him he wasn't wrong. Next there was a small shriek from his left followed by a girl bolting from the bathroom. As he moved towards the bathroom, the coin heated in his pocket.

He and Potter emerged from the crowd at the same time. Draco rushed forward and the door opened with a deafening bang. There was a pair of feet that filled his vision along with a small trail of blood across the white tile floor. His gut wrenched as he took the next two steps. He and Potter both uttered a string of curses at the sight of Hermione passed out on the floor, a deep gash on her forehead. He pressed his fingers to her neck and nodded at Potter, confirming a pulse.

"Apparate now," Potter demanded. "I'll meet you at St. Mungos."

Not needing to be told twice, he gathered Hermione in his arms and then whisked them to the hospital.


	31. Without A Trace

**A/N: I'm sorry in advance.**

**Also, there will be no update on Wednesday...not because of the holiday, but because I don't want to end the story mid-week!**

**...so now I'm super sorry in advance!**

**THIRTY-ONE**

**Without a Trace**

The stale smell of disinfectant and fresh linen filled her nostrils as she inhaled deeply. Hermione sucked in a breath as her body adjusted under the thin sheet draped over her. There was something over her left hip that wouldn't budge, but the weight of it was pleasant. Careful not to make the ache in her head any worse, she let her eyes flutter until they opened.

She took in the sight of the patient's room at St. Mungo's. She had been in one enough as both a visitor and an occupant to recognize it immediately. The soft light in the sconces in the wall provided enough ambiance for her eyes to adjust slowly and keep the pain to a minimum. She peered at her left hip and swallowed at the sight of Harry's unruly hair as he slept, hunched over her from his seat on the chair at her side.

She shifted carefully, trying her best not to wake him. When she was sitting more upright, she did a double take at the sight of Draco. He was asleep in another chair to her right. Her mouth went dry as memories of what she had done came back in snippets.

"Mione?"

Hermione's gaze shot back down to Harry. He was now sitting up and reaching for her hand. His glasses had left an imprint across his skin from where he had fallen asleep in them.

"Water," she whispered.

He nodded and then stretched as he got to his feet. "I'll tell the healer you're awake," he said and moved towards the door. As he went, he patted Draco's shoulder to wake him and then slipped out of the room.

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned back against the pillows. She felt the right side of her bed dip as Draco sat and she shifted to give him more room. The tips of his fingers brushed hers for a moment as if debating on whether or not he should hold her hand. She flexed her fingers and he took it as permission, grasping her hand firmly in his.

She opened her eyes and they immediately misted with unshed tears. He said nothing, just held her hand and let the silence settle over them until Harry returned with a glass of water and a healer. Draco gave her fingers a quick squeeze and then got up to stand next to Harry once he handed over the glass. She drank it all and the healer took it from her when it was empty.

"Miss Granger, my name is Healer Fairchild. You were admitted at three-fifty this morning with a deep laceration to your left temple and a system full of illegal potions and alcohol. Your system was flushed and the appropriate protocol was administered to heal you. Your brain shows some damage that will take extensive treatment to heal; something that happens with addiction to potions.

"You will be kept for forty-eight hours from the time of admittance until we can make sure everything is out of your system and you healed properly. I have left some brochures with Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy; material I highly suggest you consider. Your pulse was very weak when you arrived, Miss Granger. Had they not found you when they did…"

Healer Fairchild let the rest of sentence hang in the air and Hermione nodded, refusing to look at anything other than her hands in her lap.

"Mister Malfoy informed us that you had been taking the same regiment our in-house rehabilitation would have administered, but I think, given your relapse, some true inpatient therapy might do you well." She pulled out her wand and waved it over Hermione in a series of complicated movements she recognized as diagnostic spells.

She mumbled to herself as she made notes on the chart that appeared in her arm. "So far, so good. Do you think you could keep food down?"

"I…" Hermione started. She hadn't even eaten dinner from the night before. "Not sure."

"I'll have the Elves send up some food. If that doesn't work, I'll send in some potions to make sure you get some sort of nutrition. If you need anything, don't hesitate to wave your wand. I'll be your healer until you're discharged."

"Thank you," she said, looking up to meet Healer Fairchild's gaze.

The woman nodded at the three of them in turn and strode from the room, the door closing softly behind her. The tension thickened the air around the three of them the moment they were alone. Harry rubbed at the back of his neck and then looked between Hermione and Draco. "Coffee?"

He nodded and Harry gave her a small smile before leaving the room again.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Sunset."

Her eyes went wide. "I made you miss Christmas with your mum. Draco, I'm-"

"I don't give a fuck about the holiday, Granger," he said, anger in his voice. "What I do care about is that my girlfriend would run away and nearly get herself killed." His voice broke at the end and he crossed the room to her side. He dropped his forehead to hers and gripped her cheek tightly, afraid to let her go. "I thought you were dead when I first found you. I thought the pulse beneath my fingers was my mind playing tricks on me."

She nodded against him and let her fingers curl around whatever piece of his clothing she could reach. "I didn't mean to leave you, Draco. I just…"

"I know," he whispered. "I was there. I heard what they said; saw what they did."

"Ron was right," she breathed, her voice barely audible. "I should have never betrayed anyone the way I did. Least of all you."

His lips brushed over hers briefly before he pulled back. He reached for the brochures on the side table and placed them in her lap. "Hermione, I really think you should look at these."

She nodded. "I will," she said and then winced as she shifted.

"Should I call the healer?" he asked.

She shook her head and reached out her hand for him. "No, I just need help to the loo."

He cracked a smile and helped her to her feet. Harry returned as he was helping her back into bed. He handed Draco a black coffee and then sipped at his own. "Sorry, I wasn't sure if you would want one," he said to Hermione.

"I'm good," she said as Draco fluffed the pillow at her back. The food appeared along with a little tray. The smell of it made her stomach churn and growl at the same time.

"Just try a few bites," Draco suggested, bringing it to her.

She looked at Harry and frowned. There were several bruises on his face. Some were still in the beginning stages and would surely look worse later. "Sorry about-"

"Stop apologizing, Hermione," he said with a tight-lipped smile. "It's my burden as much as it is yours. I deserved it." He nodded at the rehab material in her lap. "Have you…"

She nodded as she nibbled the edge of her bacon. She forced herself to swallow and then set the rest of the strip down. She wasn't about to overdo. She looked between the two of them. "Is this weird for either of you?"

Harry reached for one of her sausage links and then settled back into his seat. "It's either this or sit and finish the bottle of Ogden's Finest in my soon to be bachelor pad." He grimaced at his own words and then smiled at her. "Yes, it's weird, but the fact that you're awake and speaking is worth a few awkward moments."

She looked at Draco and he nodded in confirmation. "I'll sit here for eternity with Potter in the room if it means you're alright."

"How did you find me?" she asked, taking a small forkful of potatoes.

Draco told her the story of their night trying to track her down. When he brought up Theo's name, she looked down at the plate and moved the potatoes around with the fork. As he continued, more snippets of what she had done and where she had gone came to mind. There still wasn't a solid memory, but she was sure it would come to her later.

They always did.

"Still sorry it was a shit Christmas for everyone."

"Eh, comparatively I've had worse," Harry said, giving her a light smile.

"Still better than Christmas with the Dark Lord in your house," Draco confirmed.

She smiled at both of them. Slowly, laughter bubbled past her lips. She clenched her stomach as the laughter continued. The hysteria dissolved into sobs and Harry took the tray off the bed as Draco gathered her in his arms and held her to him.

When the sobs ebbed, she pulled back to look between both wizards. "I'll do the inpatient rehab," she whispered.

Draco pressed a kiss into her temple and Harry's hand rubbed at her calf. "And we'll be here every step of the way. Whatever you need."

She nodded, took a deep breath, and relaxed into Draco's chest. "I'll go tell the healer to get you those potions she mentioned," Harry said and took his leave.

Draco adjusted so that he could lie in bed with her, wrapping her tightly in his arms. One of his hands caressed her back idly while their breath mingled in the space between them. "I was afraid that I had lost you, Hermione. And that I would have done so without ever getting to tell you that I love you."

Tears slid from her eyes as she leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "I love you too," she whispered, closing her eyes. With her true feelings finally out in the open, she felt relieved.

And slightly guilty for what she had to do.

* * *

Christmas night the boys had stayed with her at St. Mungo's and they had stayed all the next day as well. She had convinced them that night to go home and get real rest. She was getting moved into the inpatient side of rehab on Monday. Hermione had gotten Healer Fairchild to wait for the transfer until Draco and Harry had come back.

Potter had informed them that he would be going to the Ministry right when it opened to meet Ginny and would be back no later than lunch. Draco was only planning on going home to sleep and come back first thing, but he ended up sleeping longer than intended. As it was, they both met each other outside at the entrance of the hospital.

"How'd it go with the she-Weasel?" he asked.

Potter sighed and scrubbed his bruised face. Healer Fairchild had given him some potions to help him heal faster, but he had taken quite the beating Christmas Eve. He held up his left hand and Draco's brow quirked at the lack of ring.

"That was fast."

"Ginny's always been to the point. She said she didn't want to drag anything out. Clean break."

Draco nodded and let a moment of silence pass before he spoke again. "Look, Potter, I-"

Potter held up a hand to interrupt. "I love her, Malfoy. I always will," he started. "That being said, I miss her as my best friend. As the girl who berated me for waiting too long to do assignments, but still let me copy hers anyways. The girl who told me it would be worse to be expelled than be killed. The girl who looked into the face of danger and set it on fire." He smiled sadly at the memories. "You love her despite all the fucked up shit we've put you through and I mean it when I say I only want to be her friend. I know I have no right to ask that of either of you, but…"

Draco nodded and stuck out his hand. "Friends, Potter."

Potter grasped it immediately and shook his former rival's hand. When they released the other, they looked at the entrance and approached it. They took the lift to the right floor. Draco opened the door first, a smile on his face to greet his girl.

The smile slowly faded as he took sight of the empty room. The bed and been stripped in the way hospital rooms were after someone leaves it. His heart hammered in his chest as he turned to an equally confused looking Potter.

"Oh, Mister Potter. Mister Malfoy," Healer Fairchild said as she stopped at the door. "Will you both follow me please?"

"Where's Hermione?" Draco asked.

Sorrow filled the healer's eyes, but the rest of her face remained impassive. "She's gone."

"I thought the rehab center was waiting for us to bring her?" Potter asked.

"They were," she said, her voice careful. "The facility at St. Mungo's had that arrangement. Miss Granger did not wish to attend the one here."

"She transferred?" Potter asked.

"Where?" Malfoy asked, blood rushing to his ears as his heart dropped into his stomach.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to discuss that. Miss Granger asked that we keep confidentiality on this matter," she said and gave them both a sad look. "I'll give you two a moment, but I will need the room soon."

Draco barely heard her as he turned back to the empty bed. He went to it, but never felt his feet take the steps. He searched the bed and side table, but there was nothing.

Hermione was gone.

She had convinced the two of them to go home. She had planned this. She had just up and left without so much as a note. She refused to allow either of them access to her whereabouts. She had told him that she loved him and then she had disappeared.

With a clenched fist, Draco turned and ran from the room.


	32. Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you all for the love on this one! The follows/faves as well as every review and for reading in general. Love you guys!**

**For more content, feel free to join my FB group: _madrose_writing_**

**THIRTY-TWO**

**EPILOGUE**

The swells of the ocean lapping back and forth against the shore still put her in a trance to this day. It had been nearly two years since she had moved here and each day she still found peace in the sound of the waves. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, the scent of the ocean and clean air filtering through her nose.

She heard the chime of the door from inside the café and got to her feet. She was on break, but it was slow. A perk of living by the ocean was that it would be there in the next hour when she was off. She slipped back into the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

"Bloke's a real looker."

Hermione's eyes snapped open to her mother and shock flushed her face pink. "Mum!" she hissed, shaking her head.

Jean smiled, fine lines crinkling around her eyes. She handed her daughter a cup of coffee on a saucer and nodded towards the dining room. "See for yourself."

Hermione rolled her eyes and took the coffee to the newly occupied table by the door. On her way, she distracted herself by asking her other patrons if they needed anything. They all responded in kind and she smiled as she set the coffee down on the table.

Her entire body froze as she took in the sight of the blonde in the booth. He stared up at her; grey eyes flashing with that signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Granger."

"Dr-Draco?"

He gestured towards the bench across from him and she sank into it. Her legs had been ready to give out anyway. It was better to sit in the booth than fall on the floor. She knew it was rude, but she couldn't tear her eyes off of him. A thousand and one emotions swirled through her body and tears misted her eyes.

"You work here?"

"How did you find me?"

"Accidental," he said, grabbing sugar packets. "Rest assured, I was not looking for you."

She swallowed and dropped her eyes to his cup and saucer, watching as if mesmerized by the spoon as he stirred to dissolve the sugar. After a moment, she got to her feet and shifted nervously. "I should get back to work."

"When are you off?"

"An hour."

He gave a curt nod. "Would you mind if I waited?" he asked. "Or are you going to disappear the moment you walk away?"

"Draco…"

He sighed and tried to smile at her. "My apologies."

She nodded and looked around. Her eyes paused on her mother's concerned face as she watched their interaction. "I can't after work. I have to pick Andrew up from the sitter and then-"

"Andrew?"

His eyes flashed and his body went still as a statue. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what he must be thinking and then shook her head. A small laugh escaped her lips. "My brother," she said and he relaxed. "I would have contacted you if…" She let the sentence go unfinished; unable to say the words.

He relaxed slightly and nodded. "After that then?"

She hesitated, but then nodded. "Meet me here at five. We'll be closed up and my parents will have him for dinner," she said and walked away.

"You know him, don't you?" Jean asked the moment they entered the office.

Hermione paced, fanning at her face with the top of her apron as she went. "Draco Malfoy."

Jean was thoughtful for a moment. It had been a few years since her parents' memories had been restored, but things were still hard to access sometimes. Her eyes widened and then narrowed as she recalled something. "He was not a nice boy," she said quietly and then watched her daughter. "But that's not it."

"Correct," Hermione said. She stopped pacing and forced a deep breath into her lungs.

Jean's expression softened. "He's the boy you left behind."

Hermione nodded.

"What are you still doing here?" Jean asked, reaching for the apron tied around her daughter's waist. "You're officially done for the day," she said, grabbing Hermione's shoulders and steering her out of the office. "If it goes well, bring him around for dinner, yeah?" she added and then pushed her into the dining room.

Hermione pulled a face at her mother before turning and smoothing her clothes. She slowly made her way to Draco and leaned against the bench she had vacated. "I'm off early. Want to get out of here?"

"Sure," he said, placing Muggle money on the table before sliding out of the booth. Once they were outside he looked around and asked, "Where to?"

"There's the wizard community in Sydney," she suggested. "Or Brisbane has some cool stuff to see downtown. Plenty of beaches," she added, looking at his expensive suit. "But you're not really dressed for that."

"You're the local. You pick," he said.

She nodded and led him down the path to her car. He paused as she opened the door and stared at her in confusion. "Get in, Malfoy. It's just a car."

He looked around and rubbed at his chin. "It's a Muggle death trap. I remember Second Year when Potter and Weasley used one of these."

She laughed. "This one is not enchanted to fly. I'll be driving on the road."

"Why not Apparate?"

"I don't have my wand with me," she admitted before taking her seat behind the wheel.

He was apprehensive as he slid into the passenger seat and jumped when she started the engine. "What kind of witch doesn't carry her wand?"

"A Muggle-born that prefers the Muggle lifestyle nowadays," she replied as she pulled out of her parking spot and merged onto the road. She laughed as he gripped the handle above the door hard enough to turn his knuckles white. She shook her head, her curls tickling her shoulders as she pushed the button to drop the windows.

"Relax, will you? These are safer than a broom."

He scoffed. "I beg to differ," he muttered, but couldn't help but smirk as she laughed again. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she said and let her gaze flicker over him for a moment, smiling as she drove them to their destination.

* * *

It was a twenty minute drive from Wynnum to downtown Brisbane. Draco had relaxed near the end, but had nearly jumped from the car the moment she parked. After she teased him again, they started to wander the city, taking in the tourist sights that she normally tried to stay away from. She thought the crowd would be safer; easier than being alone with him so soon.

They spent a majority of the afternoon just walking around. They grabbed lunch from a street vendor. He told her about his expansion and that he had stepped back from running the apothecary. Instead, he was CEO in name only and spent his days working on new potions. He still carried a close relationship with St. Mungo's and had improved a lot of potions already on the market for healing purposes.

She told him that she had come to Australia to find her parents. She had written them off long ago and feared that it might still be too late, but that the Australian Minister of Magic had contacted her saying there had been a development and they had had some success. That they wanted to try the new potion on her parents. It had been a slow process, one that was still going, but it had worked. After a few months, they had remembered their real names and their daughter.

She told him about her brother who was ten. That she didn't think he displayed any sort of magical traits. She launched into statistics about how it wasn't uncommon for Muggles to have a one-off child. She used Harry's mother's family as reference. When he turned eleven they would all know for sure. If he received a letter for magical education, she would tell him about herself. If not, they would wait until he was older to tell him.

When the afternoon began to turn into evening, they made their way back to the car and she drove them back to Wynnum. She had texted her mother saying she wasn't sure if she would be by for dinner, but that she was fine. She took them to the beach down the road from her house and parked. One of her favorite things to do was sit in the sand as she watched sun sink below the horizon. She grabbed the blanket from her trunk and gestured for him to follow.

When they stopped, she spread out the blanket and sat atop it, hugging her knees to her chest. He used his wand to transfigure his suit into a pair of long Muggle shorts and a plain T-shirt. She smiled as he sat down next to her and stared out at the waves as they crashed against the sand.

She knew that coming here alone with him meant having a real talk. It meant that they would have to talk about it. Her disappearance. But she had always known their paths would cross again. She had been preparing for this moment since she made the decision to disappear.

It was here now.

"You left."

She nodded.

"You told me that you loved me and then you disappeared."

There was anger in his voice. She knew there would be. She would have been livid if their situations had been reversed. "I had to."

He turned to stare at her. She lifted her eyes to his, taking in the pain and betrayal blazing back at her in the dark grey storm of his gaze.

"The war left us all with wounds to heal. Mine never healed. I never let them. My relationship with Ron dissolved; it was always meant to, but I could have handled it better. I started sleeping with Harry. He has his own faults in regards to that, but it kept me from truly healing. He went from being my salvation to being my poison.

"When I ran into you at that gala, I wasn't looking for anything to change. I didn't think I deserved change. I was just existing; going through the motions of life. Then you started to show me that things could be different. That I didn't need the potions to be happy. You were the wake up call I needed to turn my life around."

She paused to clear her throat and wiped away a tear.

"You showed me what real love could be and it terrified me. All I had known so far was Ron at the bottom of a bottle. He got sober to be with Lavender; not me. Harry kept me by his side, but never wanted me for anything more. You…" She inhaled deeply. "You went from my childhood bully to someone who thought I was the apple of his eye. I was this broken shell of myself. I wasn't worthy of your love. Not in that state.

"I only walked away from Harry to be with you. I wasn't strong enough to leave him for me. I knew the minute you woke up and saw that I wasn't deserving of your love that I would go right back to him. I didn't want to, but I would.

"I gave up the potions because you wanted me to. It wasn't my decision, but I thought it would make you love me more. That it was something I had to do for you. That you wouldn't love me if I kept doing them. Everything I did, I did for someone else. I had yet to make a decision that was for me. Since I was eleven years old, all of my decisions have been what was best for everyone else."

She reached for his hand and smiled when he laced their fingers together immediately.

"I had to leave because in order for me to truly get better, I had to want it for myself. If you were there, it would have always been for you; not for me. Not truly."

"I love you, Hermione. I never stopped," he said as he pulled her across his lap to hold her close. "I will never stop loving you."

"I love you too," she breathed into his shirt, clutching it desperately.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"I went to Austria. When you and Harry left for the night, I told Healer Fairchild I wanted to go to whatever foreign program had an opening for an immediate transfer. Within the hour, I was in my new room. I stayed there for three months before I left and put myself in a halfway house for another three months. When I was out, I started living as a Muggle again.

"Six months later, the Ministry in Australia contacted me about my parents and I moved here. I've been here ever since." She plucked at his sleeve. "I thought about going back to England all the time, but I wasn't ready. I've planned our meeting over and over in my mind, but the more time passed, the easier it was to not think about it anymore. Especially once I started to get to know my parents again."

"Your mother was the one that took my order," he said.

"My parents own the café," she stated. "They invited you to dinner if everything went well."

He laughed, the sensation vibrating his chest and rumbling through her in turn. "And is it?" he asked. "Going well?"

She pulled back to look at him, her hand coming up to rest on his shoulder. "Depends on if you can forgive me or not," she said. "I understand if you can't."

"I understand why you had to leave, Hermione," he replied.

"Not just the leaving, Draco. Everything. The lying, cheating; everything." In the dying sun his grey eyes captured the golden hues of the fading light behind her. Her heart hurt at the sight of him; leaving had been one of the hardest things she had ever done. A sign that it had been the right thing to do at the time.

She took his silence as her answer and closed her eyes against tears. She tried to get off his lap with the intention of walking away, but he prevented any of that from happening. Instead, he sank one hand in her hair while the other tipped her head back. Slowly, his lips slanted over hers and she immediately melted against him.

She sighed with relief and moved her hand from his shoulder to his neck. Their mouths moved steadily against the other. Their emotions raw beneath the surface, but reigned in enough not to overdo. She pulled back first, resting her forehead against his.

"I've been sober for over three years," she whispered.

"I'm proud of you."

She smiled and kissed him again, both of them breaking into a kiss as his stomach growled. "Come on," she said, sliding off his lap. "Want to meet my family?"

"Please," he said, helping her up and then folding the blanket. They walked hand-in-hand to the car again, but before he let her break away to the driver's seat, he pushed her against the car and kissed her again. It was still on the gentle side, but it was just as breath taking as their kisses had always been.

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"I've known your location for two years now."

She was shocked at that answer. Words failed her as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Potter told me about your parents. I started working on a potion to help and once I found a formula that seemed to work, I contacted the Australian Ministry and asked them to track your parents down. I knew they would find you and you would come here eventually."

"Harry told you?"

He inclined his head. "We stayed friends," he admitted, a smirk on his face. "You know, since the Boy Wonder went and got himself friendless."

It hit her then; the rest of what he had said. "You developed the memory restoration regimen?"

"Yes."

One of her plans upon seeing Draco again when she finally allowed their paths to cross, had been for her to see if he still wanted her. If he wanted to start again, she was going to do so and take it slow. One day at a time. Hearing that he had come up with the one thing she had been unable to had that plan flying right out the window.

She launched herself at him, her fingers sinking into his hair to bring his mouth down to hers. This kiss was hot and heavy as her body pressed flush against his. He looped an arm around her back and lifted her onto the hood of her car. She parted her thighs to bring him closer. She moaned into his mouth as his hands went to her waist and unbuttoned her shorts. She lifted her rear in order for him to peel them down her legs. She kicked them off the rest of the way and freed him from his transfigured shorts.

She locked her legs around his waist and groaned as his arousal throbbed against her slick core. Her head tipped back as he brought his lips down to the side of her neck. He brought one hand between them and pressed his thumb to her clit. She flexed her hips in effort to chase the release only he brought forth from her. She hadn't been with anyone since him. She'd had no desire for anyone at all.

"I love you," she panted, her eyes open to the stars that were starting to sparkle in the sky.

"I love you," he returned as he positioned himself at her entrance and buried himself into her wet heat.

They moaned in unison. He didn't pause for her to adjust. Instead, he set a bruising pace. Neither of them expected this to last long. Too much need and want rolled off of them in waves. Hermione cried out as she came for him after only a few strokes. He continued to pound away at her through her orgasm, bringing her right into a second one. He followed her with his own and they sagged into one another as they came down from their high.

Aside from their panting, the only thing that could be heard was the waves hitting the sand. It calmed Hermione and brought a smile to her face as he brought his lips down to hers.

He pulled away and cleaned them up before they redressed. He then took her hands in his and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "If you're ready, I want us to try again."

"I'm ready," she said without hesitation.

"The past is in the past; forgotten. From this moment on, we'll start fresh."

"Done."

They both knew there was a lot to figure out, but for the moment, they were content in just taking in the breeze of the salty sea air. "Come on, let's go meet the other Grangers."

She laughed and kissed him again before sliding out of his hold and around the car to the driver's side. "One of these days I'll teach you how to drive."

"Only if you let me teach you how to ride a broom."

She groaned, but nodded. "That's fair."

He paled at her. "I didn't think you would have agreed to that," he said, taking his seat.

"Deal's a deal, Malfoy," she said as she revved the engine and backed out of the spot to hit the road again. She reached out for his hand and he squeezed it.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied and brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles. "I love you."

"I love you."

Saying that would never get old. It was a small step in the right direction. They had the rest of their lives to figure out the rest; a life that for the first time in a long time, Hermione was looking forward to. With Draco at her side, nothing was impossible.


End file.
